A Journey Through Dating
by dasnai
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes in their past, but what happens when those secrets come out 8 years after college. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata are now young adults are climbing to the top of their careers. Now, all they need is someone to share it with. During the process to find love, their past slowly cones to hunt them. Secrets will be exposed and drama will begin.
1. chapter 1

Summary,

This story was written just for those who are struggling to find true love and juggling with their daily life. Dating is hard and not something no one likes to do. It is easier to stay single or continue with the same individual no matter how much they hurt you. Read how Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke deal with dating the opposite sex, finding love and still keeping their sanity in their everyday lives. Bonds will be built and others broken. Secrets are kept and trust is lost. There will be partying, crazy dates, language, a lot of sexual theme/content, hurt, comfort, lemons and limes. Not canon based. May have some things pulled from the canon. Characters will be OOC.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Life have there ups and downs, but he made it. That's right, Naruto Uzumika made it. After graduating from highschool, being known as a class clown and troublemaker than attending Konoha University majoring in engineering and business was no easy job. Finally, earning his master's in business he was headed in the big corporate world for work. Lucky for him, interning at his grandfather's, Jiraiya architecture company paid off. Now, head executive manager at Nami-Uzumika enterprise, he was well on his way. It wasn't always like this. He had to fight to get here.

Being raised up by his grandfather, because of his parents died when he was younger in a plane crash, he had his moments where suicide was an option in his youth. He was in an orphanage house until he was 5, before his grandfather stepped in and saved him. At the age of 9, he attempted suicide with overdosing on pills due to bullying at school. His grandfather found him and took him to the hospital, where his stomach was pumped. He was kept for overnight observation.

Time passed and he made his first friends, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno at the age of 11. They became his best friends and did everything together. Even sleepovers. During this time, he also met Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Ino and Sakura were close friends and she came with the others. Shortly afterwards, there was Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten and Neji. They all became fast friends. He had more than enough friends. This is what he always wanted.

Once they all hit highschool that were known as Konoha 12, until Sasuke transfer to a private school. Naruto still kept in touch with Sasuke, even the distance. Sasuke attended a highschool in Suna. During one summer, the Konoha 11 visited Sasuke in Suna, where they befriended Gaara and his siblings. Highschool life for everyone had their ups and downs. Normal hormonal teenagers and their drama.

Once graduating highschool, they all went their separate ways for college. All except 4 of them.


	2. Getting together

Undergrad years were great for her. Sakura worked hard, but played harder. Sakura stands at her window reminiscing about the good old days. She never missed a class, even though some nights out with girls got outrageous. So outrageous, that they get kicked out everywhere they go. This one time out with the girls, they end up leaving a restaurant without paying because Ino threw a fit at the waiter. Granted, she was drunk and maybe broke a table from dancing on it. Than threw a glass at the waiter, when he told her she was cut off. It was a fancy restaurant too. Ten Ten and myself had to drag her out there. Another time, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata and myself went streaking after a bet was lost against the boys. That was a wild night. That was the same night they caught Shikamaru and Termari banging on the bathroom floor. Real freaks.

Still remaining at the top of class even with sleepless nights. Once completing undergrad at Konoha University with a bachelors of Science in biology and chemistry, she went straight to med school. Her times out with the girls became less and less, until she had no life. Once completing her residency under her mentor, Tsunade, she was hired on as a full-time surgeon. Sakura can say her life was good. So, good she want a girls night out. Pulling out her phone she ringed her girls.

Ring Ring...

Hinata seat at her desk in her office overlooking the hokage towers in the city. She was overlooking the last of the documents sent in by the respondent. The documents were all wrong. She could not phantom as to who drafted these documents, but they needed to be fired. The numbers are all wrong. She knows numbers does not come easy for everyone, but for godsake 1 plus 1 is 2 people. She leans back in her chair frustrated. She normally do not wish for a drink, but at this moment she is entitled to one. Not only does she have to redo the documents, but the numbers also. She is already stressed, because the case is supposed to closed next week, now redoing the documents is tedious. Working at her family firm, Hyuga Financial, as one of the attorneys along with her cousin, Neji, wasn't exactly fun. Either way, she enjoys what she do.

She moved from department to department in the firm, until she completed law school. She attended Konoha University along with Sakura, but had only the elective classes together. She majored in Political Science and Financing. She stayed to herself most of the time, except for girls night. Those were the times. She missed those times. Now, everyone is too busy. Her phones goes off for the 3rd time, before she picks up. Smiling she answers the phone for Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura. How are you?"

"Hinata, I am great. How are you?"

"Good, but in need of a serious drink."

"Really? Well, chick, we are on the same page. I've called up Ino and Ten Ten and they are down. We should hit up this new lounge called Kissame lounge."

"Sakura, I am so there. It's Friday. Let's roll."


	3. Girls night

The music was loud and tge place was packed. The girls got their own booth and bottles of alcohol at the table. Adults on the floor dancing and grinding. After 2 shots of vodka, Hinata was feeling fuzzy. She is a light weight compare to the others. Ino is already on the floor grinding on some guy with dark hair. It was obvious the guy had a hard on, from the tent showing in the front of his pants. If they grind anymore, the girls are sure he will nut on himself. Ino notice this too and comes running back to the booth after the song ended. The guy tried to grabbed her, but missed. He rushed to the bathroom to handle his business. Ino sits down taking another sip of her alcoholic beverage and turns to Hinata."Hey, Hinata, when is the last time you've been laid?"

Spitting out her drink, Hinata blushes. Sakura pops Ino. "Heffa, you can't just ask her that shit. What is wrong with you. I swear you have no tact."

Ino rolled her eyes ignoring Sakura. Turning back to Hinata."Ignoring the bitch with the big forehead. Well... when? If your ass say a year ago, I am making it my mission to get you laid."

Ten Ten jumps in to rescue Hinata, "Ino, why does it even matter. Let Hinata be. If she wants her pussy to get webs in it or dusk, let her. You remember she had that bad breakup. "

Ino rolled her eyes again, "Fuck that dude. That happened when we were in undergrad. He was a loser anyways. Plus, his dick was no bigger than the pig in the blanket smoke sausages we eat for breakfast. We know, because you sent us the pic."

Sakura slams her hand on the table laughing, "muahaha...The fuck. Hinata.. did more than that. She sent it to all the girls on the email list. He deserves it after cheating on you. If it was me, I would of cut his dick off and beat him with it. What his name again, anyways."

Hinata flinched , "ugh... he was such an asshole. Don't remind me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that to him. He end up transferring."

Ino and Ten Ten gasp at Hinata actions. Reminding themselves not to make the woman angry, than started laughing.

The girls continue to talk about ex boyfriends and their sex life or lack of. At least, Ino and Ten Ten were still getting some play. They both were in relationships.

Sakura was sipping on her drink when she glance in the far and spotted Sasuke and Naruto. ' _What the hell is Sasuke and Naruto doing here. Probably to get drunk and laid_. _Ugh._ ' She taps Hinata and pointed. Hinata can see them clearly. Ino and Ten Ten follow their eyes... Ino grabbed Hinata, Ten Ten and Sakura and dragged them to the dance floor.

The girls danced with each other in a circle drinks in hands. They moved together to the beat. No stopping them. It has been a long time since they got together and they were not planning on stopping until it was 6 in the morning. Well, maybe 2am was their cut off time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke moved from his friends once he hit highschool. It was hard on him, but after what all went down amongst his family he had no choice. His brother, Itachi, end up being his caretaker after his parents death. It was strange at first, but Naruto kept in touch with him. He even made friends with Gaara and his siblings. His friends from Konoha even came to visit.

After graduating, he went back to Konoha to attend the University there with Naruto. They end up being room mates. Even though they fuss a lot and even shared blows, they still remain close. Sasuke majored in law and after graduating went straight to the police academy. Now, he is an detective at Konoha Police Force. His life is always on the line, but he enjoys it. He does a lot of undercover work and with his brother as cheif, he is looking forward to taking his position one day.

He just got back from a case that took him to the states. Not the first time he has been to the states and won't be the last. He loved New York and he also really liked Tiffany there too. She can give head like no other female he have ever been with. He had his number of females even shared with Naruto. Though, neither of them can say they were players. Far from that, but they do have experience. Tonight, he wanted an easy lay. He called Naruto up to hang out and head to this new lounge with him.

ooooooooooo_

Immediately into the place, he saw all types of women. It was like being at a buffet. To say he had a type was tricky. If she was pretty, well shaped and fisty..he was fine. No real discrimination. He is a asshole though, so after sex, hoe got to go. No breakfast, cuddling or whatever. He likes his single life. No drama nor bullshit. He continues to look until he sees familiar faces. ' _Ugh why are they here?_ ' Whenever he see his old female friends he gets a little annoyed and somewhat protective. They are like family to him. Very attractive family. Okay scratch that. Maybe married into the family to your 8th cousin, who was twice removed. He turns to Naruto and points in the girls directions. If you think he was over protective, Naruto is a beast.

Naruto glares at the girls, "What the fuck? Ugh.. We come here to get fucked up. I don't want to freaking babysit. Dammit. I am going over there."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the girls. Naruto taps Sakura on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Hello there, pretty lady."

ooooooooooooo_

The song ended and the girls went to their booth. It was 1am now. They were having a blast. They called another round of drinks and shots.

Sakura took her shot back, before feeling a tap on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear. She smiled at the comment before speaking "Heyyy" only to turn and see Naruto and Sasuke laughing. She pushed him away, "Eww.. Naruto gross. Sasuke, you are such an ass to allow him to do that. " Sasuke shrug. "It was funny. You actually thought you were pretty." The girls in the booth laugh. After they calmed down from laughing, Naruto and Sasuke took a seat in the booth with them. Naruto order a round of shots to catch up. Sasuke downed the shots as they came out for him and Naruto. "Just like old times." Naruto smirks. Time went by and they knew they would not remember this night, like so many others.

ooooooooooooo_

To say that he didn't remember anything was an understandment. He only remember drinking shots after shots with Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. His head was pounding. He rolls out his bed, ' _His bed? How the fuck didI get home?'_ He gets up and does his usual routine to get ready for work. Just he had a splitting headached to go along with it. His phone alarm goes off, ' _Ugh, I am running late.'_

In the office, it was busy as usual. His cell phone beeps. He got 3 messages.

Asshole 2:10am: Yo, You so fucking shit face right now. Also, did you get girl at the club number? She was fiiiiinnnnee. Oh hell.. I got to be fucked up. That's Hinata. Fuck, why am I texting you. You are beside me. Shit...

Sakura 8:15am: Hey, I hope you are okay. You were messed up. We brought you home. Hinata was really worry. Oh you may want to apologize to Hina, you got a little touchy with her. It was uncomfortable for her, but one hell of a show for us.

Hinata 8:20am: Hey. I hope you okay. You were so drunk. I was really worry about you. Text me back.

Naruto grabbed his head. ' _The hell_... _I hit on Hinata_. _Shit_. _She_ _is a good friend of mines_. _Hell her and Sakura were my wing women twice back in undergrad_. _I_ _was really fucked up_. _I mean she is attractive and her body is hot_. _I_ _would not mind_... _ugh_... _what_ _the_ _hell_. _This is_ _Hinata_. _I_ _really need help_.' Hevpulls at his hair.

He grabbed a glass of water. Rubbing his eyes. ' _This is going to be a long day.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was at her desk. After taking an aspirin she was ready to work. She checked her phone.. 3 messages.

Ino 1:30am: Holy shit... Naruto is shit face. He is really staring at your breast openly. Why don't the motha-fucka take a pic. Shit, I think I took a picture. Is his hand on your thigh? How close are you two? Did you fucked back in the day? If so, details bitch. Shit... Text me back. I need to call Sai to come get me. I am fucking trashed.

Ino 8:00am : Disregard the earlier message. Delete it. Pretend I didn't send it. Anyways, Hina...there is this guy I want to introduce you to. Maybe at the end of the date he can clear out those webs. You have no options either. I will come to your job and drag you out by your dark blue hair, heffa. Tonight at Jasmine bar 7pm. The reservations are under Puswebs.

Sakura 8:10am: Hey, Hina, did Ino text you about some guy. This heffa here. I don't fucking need a man. Damn heffa. I can fucking finger fuck myself. She can kiss my ass. Anyways, I am not going. What about you?

She rubbed her eyes. ' _Ugh_... _really_? _I_ _have a dildo_. _It vibrates and_ glows _in_ _the dark_. _I_ _even named it_ _Drill_. _If I say_ _no_.. _Ino would_ _come_ _get me_. _I haven't_ _been laid_ _in_ _a year_. _That isn't too bad_. _Wait Naruto's hand was on my thigh_? _I_ _had to be_ _messed_ _up_. _I_ _don't remember that at all_. _He had to be shit face_. _He_ _never touched me like that since_.. _college_.' She places her head on the desk.

Hinata group message the girls 8:12am: Ino...okay. I will think about it. No, Naruto and I never banged. We are just friends.

Ino 8:13am: yay, you won't regret it chick. GETTING THAT PUSSY WAXED.

Really? Nothing with you and Naruto? Not at all... I could of sworn you two would of fuck each other brains at.

Sakura 8:14am: Fuck..Noooo Hinata. She is coercing you. Pig, leave her alone.

Ten Ten 8:16am: Aww... shit now. Hinata getting back out there. Get dicked down, girl. Dick down.

Sakura 8:17am : Ten don't encourage this behavior. She is fine without a man. REMEMBER PIG IN THE BLANKET. PIG IN THE BLANKET.

Ino 8:18am: Forehead bitch please, DON'T REMEMBER PIG IN THE BLANKET. That blanket covered his whole dick. That thing looked like it should of been experimented on. No wonder she hasn't been out there. Did it even penetrate? Also, I believe you are using coercing wrong. I can't coerce a willing participate.

Hinata 8:20am: Ino there was penetration. Sakura, I am going to do it or she will find me and drag me out.

Sakura 8:21am: Touche. I am out. I can't.

Ino 8:22am: Forehead, you heffa going to do it. You have no option. I will come to your job and drag you out.

Sakura 8:23am: Pig, I swear if you bring your Barbie looking ass here.. You will leave unrecognizable. Come on bitch. Come on.

Hinata 8:24am: Okay, I am out. I got to redo these documents. I will be there tonight. Bye.

Ten Ten 825am: Bye. Tell me all about it.

Sakura 826am: I have surgery to prep for bye.

Ino 8:27am: Bye Heffas.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke rolls out his bed to check the time. ' _Ugh 2pm.'_ Groaning he gets up only to feel a shift. _'What the hell? Did a chick stay the night? With me? In my bed?'_ Standing up he can see the female move. Her red hair peeking from underneath the covers. _'At least she's cute with a body on her. Mission complete.'_ The said female sit up and yarns.

Sasuke stares before speaking in an annoyed tone, "Get out."

The red head turns. Her red eyes lock onto his dark ones. " Excuse me."

"Get out. I don't care where you go, but get the hell out my house."

The red head turned, "Listen here asshole, you brought me here. You banged me and now you are kicking me out at 2 in the afternoon? You have some nerves. I need to clean up and eat first. You will not treat me like one of your hoes."

Sasuke glared at her. The audacity of this woman ' _I will fix her.'_ He leaves out the room to go to the bathroom. He comes back out with a spray bottle with some sort of solution in it. On the label of said bottle, 'Hoes-b-gone. He sprays the woman.

"Ahhh... You asshole. My make up and hair."

"Hoe b gone. I was trying to nice, but I guess my kindness was not enough. Leave."

The red her gather her clothing and ran out the room to the main area. "Fuck you. You ass. I better not see you in the streets."

"I think I've already did that to you last night in both holes. Now, leave."

She screams profanities before slamming the door. Still yelling and screaming. Sasuke could careless. He goes to the kitchen for some juice after placing his bottle back in the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door. Sasuke dread to answer. ' _If that its that red headed hoe..."_ He swings the door opened wide, "What?" Itachi stands there looking.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, brother. I assume the red tamale that I passed on my way up, was leaving from here. Man, do you know how to ruin a good day for someone. "

"Hn. She was here until 2pm. Itachi, the rules are no over night stay. The chick even had the nerve to make requests too."

Itachi walks around him and let's himself in. ' _I didn't say he could come in.'_ Turning to face his baby brother he leans on the wall. " Haha..she made requests. Sounds like a keeper. Speaking of keepers, when are you planning on settling down? I would love to see a niece or nephew running around. They can even have your... _Smile._ " Sasuke stared at his brother for a whole minute before responding. "No. women are a pain and kids... What are those again? I love my single life. It is simple and no drama. I just need a good lay and I am good. I will leave getting married and children up to you."

Itachi goes to seat on the couch. "Well, you aren't getting any younger. Time waits for no one to figure it out either. You will be 26 years old this year. Time to try and meet a nice girl to date. I was speaking to some clients on a case and their daughter is lovely. Same age and she is a cop too. What do you say."

"No." Sasuke thought a moment. ' _What the hell, clients from our criminal cases? Really?'_

Itachi waited.

Sasuke looked at his brother. "No."

They stared at each other for another whole minute, before Itachi got up and walked to the door. "Meet me at Jasmine Bar tonight for dinner at 7pm. The reservations are under Jerk." He closed the door.

Sasuke fall on the couch. 'That Jerk.'


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto is viewing documents on his computer. The new building that they are constructing on the north side will take a lot of time and money. At least a year to construct. He would have to get his team in to handle the drafting. They would also need a financial team in to make sure the cost will not go over the actual budget for the construction. He looks at his phone again. ' _I really need to apologize to Hinata. Also, maybe get her expertise on this whole budget.'_

He reaches for his cellphone, ' _This is not_ my excuse for texting her.'

Naruto 3:00pm: Hey, Nata.. I would like to apologize about last night. I heard I did some.. interesting things to you. I am really sorry for it.

Hinata 3:05pm: You are okay, Naruto. It was nothing. Don't worry about it. We are still cool.

 _'Great. That was easy. She always super nice. I had nothing to worry about.'_

Naruto 3:10pm: Hey do you have a moment totalk or come by. I have some numbers here for this new project that I need to run by you.

Hinata 3:12pm: Not at the moment. I am finishing up this document that is due next week. I really want it off my desk. Afterwards, I sort of have a...date.

' _Date? Since when did she start dating. Ever since that last guy. I thought she sworn that off.'_

Naruto: 3:15pm: Date? Really? I.. thought you were done.

Hinata 3:18pm: Ino set it up.

' _Damn, Ino. I knew it.'_

Naruto 3:19pm: Ino is always butting in where she doesn't belong.

Hinata 3:20pm: Haha.. she means well. Maybe we can get together tomorrow or Friday to go over things.

Naruto 3:22pm: Great. Sounds good. See ya than.

ooooooooooooooo

Hinata arrives at the Jasmine Bar. She gives the name for the reservation. The hostess walked her to her seat. It had a window. The view of the city gave it a romantic look. ' _I can not believe I am doing this. Is that him? Okay. no. I am so nervous.'_ It was going on 7:00pm. She has been waiting 30 minutes. ' _Great. I am getting stood up. First time out in over a year. I get stood up.'_ "Excuse me? Hinata? Hinata looks up. ' _hmm..He looks okay. A little creepy, but not bad looking.'_ The male walks around and takes a seat. "Shit girl. You fine." His voice boomed throughout the bar. Hinata flinches. ' _Omg.'_ He looks at her with his white hair smooth back. He has on a biker jacket and jeans. He leans in, "The names Hidan, hot stuff. Traffic was a bitch getting to this uppity ass place. We could of went to the east side of town and had some drinks. They got some good moonshine there." Hinata just stared at her date. _'Is this a joke? This can't be my date? What is this animal. Omg he is eating all the bread. Don't save your date any.'_ Hidan turns to her mouth full of bread, "Girl, you better get some of this bread. Shit this might be the only thing you will eat. Did you see the prices on this menu. Shit, I could of made half this stuff at home over my fire pit." Hinata was more than annoyed. She was pissed. She stood up, "Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room." Hidan nodded, while waving over a waiter. "Could I get a bottle of Vodka. Also, more bread." Hinata rushed from the table.

While walking to the bathroom she bumps into someone. She looks up to see Sasuke. ' _What is he doing here?_ ' She looks up to him and brush herself off. "Sorry." Sasuke nods. "Hn." She than rushes into the bathroom. She goes into the stall and text Ino.

Hinata7:35pm: Ino. What the hell is this? Is this a joke?"

Ino 7:36pm: Hina, you are you still on your date? He is HOT right?

Hinata 7:37pm: Yes, I am on my date. it started 5 minutes ago. He was late. No he is not hot. He is a animal. He is eating all the bread and while I was walking away I thought I heard him asked for a BOTTLE OF VODKA. A Bottle, Ino.

 _Ring .. ring_

"Ino, please tell me this is a joke and another guy is supposed to be at my table."

"Hinata, he seemed nice with his other friends. I thought he be cool. He is Itachi friend."

" Sasuke brother's friend? OMG. Why?"

"Hey, he is really cool. You have to get to know him."

"Fine, Ino. But if he starts a riot in here, I will beat you up until you can't see anymore. "

Hinata hangs up and re-composing herself. She looks in the mirror one last time before walking to her table. She sees a bottle of Vodka and more bread, before seating down. ' _Kami, give me strength.'_ Hidan is throwing back a shot of Vodka, "Your little blonde friend, Uno, said you need to be laid. I am down with that. You are HOT. I checked you out when you left. The ass on you and those tits. I just want to bbbammmm. I would motor boat those things. I can lay some pipe down, girl. Peter Piper motha-fucka have nothing on me. But you can't just lay there you know what I am saying. I like a girl that can move." Hinata was more than annoyed about this whole situation. He waved the waiter over and requested for the check. "Shit.. no point in staying here. Shit this is all we going to get. Let's get out here and get some real food. Than to fucking. Let me hit the restroom., though. The cheese bread did not agree with me. I will be back pretty young thing." Hinata literally died in her seat. As soon as she saw him leave for the restroom, she left. She could not take it anymore. She could not run out of there fast enough.

While outside waiting she saw Sasuke getting in his BMW with a woman. He looked pretty annoyed. He slammed the passenger side door and cursed under his breath. He got into his car and drove off. Her mercedes arrived and she jumped in and drove off. ' _That was beyond horrible._ ' When she see Ino she is going to pull her blonde locks out. _'Worse date Ever!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura is reviewing her patient files. She just did surgery and it was a success. As usual, she goes over all patient files to make sure everything was done. It was stressful. She lays her head down. 'Ugh. This is so tiring.I need to get it together." Checking the time it is already after 7:30pm. She have another surgery at 8:00pm. 'Just a little nap won't hurt." She closes her eyes..

Ring ring..

'Kami whyyy...

"Hey, Sakura, It's me. Sasuke." ' _The fuck he calling me for?'_

" Hey. Umm.. what's up?"

"I need your help."

"Okay?..What is it?"

 _movement of someone shifting_

" Hello?"

"My brother set me up"

"Okay"

"On a date."

"Ooo..ha..hahaha.."

"Ha..ha.. not funny. This is serious. I don't know what to do."

"Talk to her. Make conversation."

"What do I say?"

' _Omg really, Sasuke? He has no social skills what so ever.'_

"I don't know. Ask her what she does? Favorite food, drink, color and etc."

"What the hell? Really? That is a lot of work?"

"Yes, well it is part of dating"

"...I just saw Hinata. "

 _'So, they are at the same restaurant ' "..."_

" Shit... I will figure it out."

" Okay. Good Luck." ' _That date is going to suck.'_

"Hn."

Sakura laid her head back on her desk. hoping to get some sleep.

buzzbuzz

I guess it isn't meant for me to get any sleep. "Off to surgery I go."

ooooooooooo_

Naruto was packing up his items to head home. It was a long day and he is ready for much needed sleep. While walking out a young woman walks by, but trips on her heels. Her hair was long and blonde. She have purple eyes.. He stops to help her up. "Whoa, are you alright." Her ankle looks pretty bad. It started to bruise. "Whoa. I am going to get you to the doctor." She shooked her head. "No, I am fine, really." Naruto shakes his head, " No, you need to get that checked out. I have a friend who works at the hospital." She nods.

Naruto lifts the woman up and she struggles to stand. He picks her off the ground bridal style and carries her to his car to take to the hospital. On the way there, a conversation sparks between them. It was pleasant. During the ride over he learns her name is Shion. She is 25 years old and single. She owns a few hotels within the area and was looking to expand. She just need a contractor and work out the looks. She wants to present a new brand of hotels under her old one. Naruto saw this as a great business opportunity. They exchanged numbers and he told her to come by his office once she is healed. He would love to work with her and discuss her ideas. He had some ideas of his own, also.

Once they reached the hospital, he calls his friend Sakura in for assistance. Naruto stays until he was sure she was taken care of. He left the hospital with a new pep in his step. He just earned a new lead for his company. This means more work for him, but also more money for the company. He gets home and eats his leftovers. He takes a quick shower and gets dressed for bed. It is 10pm and he just laying there. He can't sleep.

buzzbuzz

Hinata 10:01pm: Hey, you up?

Naruto 10:03pm: Yeah, what's up?

' _I wonder how her date went? She is ssuch a good woman. She needs a good man. I hope she meets someine good enough_.'

Hinata 10:04pm: Nothing. Just had the worst date of my life. He was an asshole.

 _Ring Ring_

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Hey, Nata! What happened?"

"Where do you want me to start? First he was 30 minutes late. Than he calls me hot stuff. We didn't even eat. He had bread and vodka the whole time."

" Muahahaha... oh Kami...hahaha.."

" I am glad you are getting a good laugh out this. Naruto he was horrible. I mean absolutely, horrible."

 _Hinata lays down on her back with her purple plush pillow from college._

 _Naruto leans up and place his back to the headboard of his bed._

Nata, you have to laugh a little. I mean bread and Vodka. Who does that?"

"It gets worse. He tells me he heard I need to get laid. He said he wants to motor boat my tits and he can lay some pipe and Peter pipers have nothing on him. Than goes to the bathroom to do number 2. I left"

" Muahahaha...omg stop it. Damn. Peter piper. Motor Boat your tits. hahaha What the hell? How the hell Ino meet him?"

 _Hinata rolls onto her stomach. Pulling at the fluff from her pillow._

" He is Sasuke's brother friend."

" Fuck. Those guys can be assholes at times. I am sorry to hear that. Look at it like this way, one less man in your book to worry about."

" I guess... Naruto, Do you..do you ever get lonely? I mean being single is great and all, but I do want some companionship and not 1 night stands or someone to sleep with."

 _Naruto lays completely down on his back. He thinks for a while before responding._

"I do, sometimes. You know how hard it was for me. Growing up with no parents. Being bully and to top it off, I had no friends. I even tried to kill myself. My grandfather was there and that was good, but you know he would go on his "Research". I was so happy to meet Sasuke, Sakura and everyone else. It helped me a lot. Ya know."

" Yeah. I am sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to bring all that up again. I remember how hard it was for you."

" You fine, Nata. It made me stronger as an individual and person. But, I do want more than just friendship. I will be 26 years old this year. I want to be married and with kids. It is just so hard to find the right woman, Ya know."

" I don't know Naruto, I am not into women. haha. But I do understand. You will meet her one day. You may have already met her. You never know."

" Cute Nata..Cute. You know what I mean. You might be right, but I don't know much about women to know if I have. I guess I will find out as time goes by. In the meantime, I want to lay the pipe down. Peter piper her ass."

" Hahahaha...omg...oh..Kami. You are so silly. That was so funny. haha."

" Baahaha...Hey...who the fuck goes on dates saying that."

" True. hahaha... Anyways, it is getting late. I will see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Good Night, Nata."

" Good Night, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

You can see the clouds forming and a storm is brewing. Bolts of lighting and crystal breaking. He wanted to leave. No, he wanted to first call his "Jerk of a brother" and curse him out. ' _How dare he trick him like this. Let do dinner he said. Bullshit. Who the hell is this chick?'_ He see his waiter coming over. " How may I help you? " Sasuke spoke up first, "Scotch." He normally don't drink much dark, but tonight was a scotch night. The woman across from him stared at him. Her voice like velvet came out to the waiter, "Dry martini, please." Sasuke watched her as she turned back to him.

He remember his brother told him she was a cop also. ' _Let's see how well you can play this, Ms. Officer_." He clears his throat. "So, Gigi is it? Which precinct are you at? " Simple enough question. "Yes, it is Gigi. I am at the 48th precinct NYPD." He paused. ' _Wait she from the states.'_ The waiter place their drinks on the table. He too a sip of the dark liquid. It stung going down. Remembering his conversation with Sakura. "So, what's your favorite color, food and drink." She sipped her drink. " Black, seafood, and martinis. Your turn." He looked down at the menu, before looking back up at her. ' _Wait she answered so quickly? Was I supposed to ask that together?'_ He placed his menu down. "Black, Tomatoes and red wine." She glanced up from the menu. "Red wine?" He smirked. "Yes." She study him for a moment as he drinks his scotch.

The waiter came back and took their orders. Now, they were in total silence. Sasuke glances at the woman before him, getting a good look at her. Her complexion was a olive or tan color with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her lips were full and eyes kind of round. When she left for the rest room, he realize she was fairly short and somewhat stack. Measurements..36, 24, 36. Her ass was round. To him, she was clearly fuckable. Just have to get through her shield. He never backed down from challenge. This would be one indeed. She looks up and gulps down her drink. ' _That's a sign. She is a drinker_. _The alcohol should relax her more._ ' He watches the liquid drip from her lips, before she wipes it away. She decides to speaks again, "Are you normally this quiet on dates or you just not a social person. " He swallows down his drink. "Not really that social." She nods her head, "Look, I know you don't want to be here. Hell, neither do I. My parents knew I would be in town for work and thought it would be nice to explore the town. Meet someone." Quiet again.

The waiter is back with their food. She ordered lobster and scallops and he ordered sliced steak with tomato salad. He forks a tomato. He enjoys the delicious taste and sighs. She glances up, "Do you want me to leave you and your fruit alone a bit. You seemed to be enjoying it more than me." He paused. _'She just made a funny. She called it a fruit too.'_ Shifting back some he smirks. "I don't mind an audience. Especially, one who gets my fruit on choice." She laughs. "Wow, aren't you bold. I am sure the show won't last long." He scoffed. ' _The hell."_ He taste his steak with a tomato. They both ask for another round of drinks.

He was very intrigued by this woman and obviously turned on. He has yet to break her down enough to suggest sex. He could tell the sex would be mind blowing. "How long are you in town." She straightens. Finishing her meal. "A month. Maybe longer. Depending on the case." He had time. "Would you be interested in touring the town with me. Let's say Saturday." He waits, calling the waiter over for the check. She leans in, "No." The words rolls off like fine wine. He blinks. ' _Did she just said No.'_ He glared at her."Excuse me?" She leans back, "No. I am no interested. I am here for work. Not to tour or even hook up. I know your game and I am not playing it." Sasuke was annoyed now. ' _This chick gets the most expensive thing on the menu and have 2 fucking drinks on his tab. Than says no. The fuck. This is the most I have ever talked to a woman before sex.'_ He nods and once the check came he was pissed.

The car arrived. He opens the door for her. He glances over and sees Hinata standing waiting for her ride. He saw her earlier and she looked annoyed. He would have to ask Sakura later. He looks at the woman inside his car. He slams the passenger door a little to hard before going to the driver side.

After dropping her off at her hotel, he drive home full of thought. He really tried to make simple conversation. He paid for her stupid drinks and she still said no. He was just buffled by the thought. He changes and take a quick shower dressed for bed. He can not believe this. He is stuck. That woman bothered him and he can't sleep. He rolled over and pulled his phone.

Sasuke 10:00pm: Hey, Are you up?


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 3 months since girls night out. Sakura was going through withdrawal. She needs to see her girls. Sure they text all the time, but it is not the same. She is slammed at work and heck they all were. She is still adjusting to the change. Not to mentioned that she haven't had sex for about the same amount of time. It is so frustrating, not to be in a relationship. It is also frustrating not having a partner in general.

Undergrad was so easy. She had her picking of men. Though, she did not get around like Ino did. She only had two partners. One she seriously dated and another was her best friend, Sasuke. It happened while they were in undergrad after a party.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata and I were walking, well stumbling back to our room. Naruto and Sasuke offered to walk us home. We were all drunk and walking in circles for 30 minutes. It was pretty sad, since our rooms were 10 minutes from the party._

 _Finally making to our room. Everyone collapsed on the floor near the doorway. Crawling our way to the center of the room. It was quite spacious for first year students. We had a suite. Our rooms were separate with our own onsuites. We had a seating room and full kitchen. It was alway clean and neat._

 _"Hinata, are you alright." , I said. She just respond with" Sakura, I've fallen and can't get up." I tried to lift her, but Hinata is heavier than she looks. Naruto came over lifting her like she was a feather and placing her onto the couch. He seat there watching her before dozing off._

 _I tried to crawl to my room, until I felt strong arms wrapped round my waist and lift me up. I turned to see it was Sasuke. He carried me into my room and dropped me on my bed. He fell on the bed also. I rolled over to face him. The moonlight glare made his skin look flawless. I touch his cheeks with the back of my hand. He lean in to it. He lifts up on his elbows and lean in to kiss me. It was soft and sweet. My first kiss. His other hand goes to the back of my head and deeping the kiss. I lift myself and crawl on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt so safe._

 _I broke the kiss to look down at him. His eyes were dark and glazed over. I could feel his erection through his pants. He was excited and so was I. Never wanting this to end, but I did not want to ruin the friendship. We need to stop. I go to move off him, but he holds me in place. He brings my head down," Sakura. I want you." My heart begins to pound. I have known Sasuke since we were kids. This could ruin everything. What if he doesn't like my body. I am more athletic built. I have soft muscles on my arms and legs, with a flat toned belly. My hips were a little narrow and I had a small backside. My breast were a low B cup. I was always insecure about my looks. My forehead didnt help either. I didn't have Ino nor Hinata breast size or the hip flare. I did have good looks and emerald eyes. While I was distracted within my own war within my head, Sasuke kissed me again this time licking my lips requesting for permission to enter my mouth. I blanked out and returned the kiss with as much intensity as him. We were in a battle of dominance and he won. I felt him remove my shirt and unhooked my bra. He caressed my breast. I moaned and grind on him. He groan and sucked one rose bud than the other._

 _He started to lift up his hips to meet my rotations. Sasuke rolls us over. He seat up and remove my bottoms and panties. He leans down to caressed my small mounds. His tongue rotates in circular motions. I arched up moaning his name. He stands up to remove his pants and boxers. He was standing at attention and I became worried. Will it fit? He look like a good 7 inches and very thick. He stares at me and says, "You so beautiful, Sakura." I blush all over._

 _He searches his pocket for a condom. After finding it, he leans on the bed and lifts up my left leg. "Sakura, I will be gentle. I know, it's your first time." I look at him in shock. "Sakura, I want to taste you." I shook my head. "No, Sasuke." He leans closer to my vagina and blows. The cool air sent chills down my spine. Next thing I knew I felt something wet on my clit and two fingers enter me. I fisted the sheets. Sasuke was pumping his finger and lick/sucking my clit. I moan, "Sasuke. Oh my god." I grab his head and push him in more. He pump faster and lick and suck harder. He kisses my inner thighs. "You taste so good Sakura. Cum for me. Let me taste your juices." That was it. My walls tighten and I came, " Sa..sasasuke.. ooo...omg...cumming." My body arches off the bed and fell. Sasuke gets up.. "Mm...delicious." I was exhausted. He shifts and I hear the condom wrap open. He puts it on._

 _I get nervous again. This is it. He whispers in my ear "Sakura, relax. It will hurt a little, but more if you don't relax." I relaxed and I feel the pressure. It was very painful. He enters inch by inch until he is at a halt. He lifts up and looks at me. He kisses me hard and slams in. I pull away from his lips. "Sa..sasuke... ahh...it hurts." I wrap my legs around him. He stays still and let me get used to him. "It's okay. I am sorry. I am going to move now." I nod. He moves at a slow pace. "Fuck, Sakura. You are so tight." It was very painful, but after a few minutes I felt endless pleasure. I begin to moan. He picked up the pace. "Oh god, Sasuke." He starts to suck on my breast. He teething them" ahhh..." He grabs my bottom in the palms of his hands. He squeezes my bottom as he moves faster. He moans out "Sshit..You arre so tight." I claw at his back as I feel something in my belly tighten. I feel like I am about to explode. "Sasuke.. I am about to cum." He starts to pound in me more. I begin to scream from pleasure. I saw white. My walls clamped around his hardness. Sasuke thrust a few more times before climaxing. " Fuckkkkkk..." He collapsed on top of me. We both fell asleep as we were._

 _The next morning we got up and went out separate ways. Never speaking of it again._

 _flashback ends_

Sakura lean against her headboard. Even though, they never spoke about it, doesn't mean they stopped. It happened again 3 months ago. She should of known better. Sasuke is not yet ready to settle down, but neither was she. No one knew about their situation except Hinata and Naruto. Neither of them talk about it nor brought it up. It's just casual sex amongst friends. It started freshman year of colkege and continue even now. No emotions attached, but she knows that it will eventually, change.

buzzbuzz

Sasuke 10:00pm: Hey, Are you up?

 _Eventually, this has to change.'_

ooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. My first lemon, not as detailed as I like. It will be better the next time. I am still new this. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

You can see the clouds forming and a storm is brewing. Bolts of lighting and crystal breaking. He wanted to leave. No, he wanted to first call his "Jerk of a brother" and curse him out. ' _How dare he trick him like this. Let do dinner he said. Bullshit. Who the hell is this chick?'_ He see his waiter coming over. " How may I help you? " Sasuke spoke up first, "Scotch." He normally don't drink much dark, but tonight was a scotch night. The woman across from him stared at him. Her voice like velvet came out to the waiter, "Dry martini, please." Sasuke watched her as she turned back to him.

He remember his brother told him she was a cop also. ' _Let's see how well you can play this, Ms. Officer_." He clears his throat. "So, Gigi is it? Which precinct are you at? " Simple enough question. "Yes, it is Gigi. I am at the 48th precinct NYPD." He paused. ' _Wait she from the states.'_ The waiter place their drinks on the table. He too a sip of the dark liquid. It stung going down. Remembering his conversation with Sakura. "So, what's your favorite color, food and drink." She sipped her drink. " Black, seafood, and martinis. Your turn." He looked down at the menu, before looking back up at her. ' _Wait she answered so quickly? Was I supposed to ask that together?'_ He placed his menu down. "Black, Tomatoes and red wine." She glanced up from the menu. "Red wine?" He smirked. "Yes." She study him for a moment as he drinks his scotch.

The waiter came back and took their orders. Now, they were in total silence. Sasuke glances at the woman before him, getting a good look at her. Her complexion was a olive or tan color with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her lips were full and eyes kind of round. When she left for the rest room, he realize she was fairly short and somewhat stack. Measurements..36, 24, 36. Her ass was round. To him, she was clearly fuckable. Just have to get through her shield. He never backed down from challenge. This would be one indeed. She looks up and gulps down her drink. ' _That's a sign. She is a drinker_. _The alcohol should relax her more._ ' He watches the liquid drip from her lips, before she wipes it away. She decides to speaks again, "Are you normally this quiet on dates or you just not a social person. " He swallows down his drink. "Not really that social." She nods her head, "Look, I know you don't want to be here. Hell, neither do I. My parents knew I would be in town for work and thought it would be nice to explore the town. Meet someone." Quiet again.

The waiter is back with their food. She ordered lobster and scallops and he ordered sliced steak with tomato salad. He forks a tomato. He enjoys the delicious taste and sighs. She glances up, "Do you want me to leave you and your fruit alone a bit. You seemed to be enjoying it more than me." He paused. _'She just made a funny. She called it a fruit too.'_ Shifting back some he smirks. "I don't mind an audience. Especially, one who gets my fruit on choice." She laughs. "Wow, aren't you bold. I am sure the show won't last long." He scoffed. ' _The hell."_ He taste his steak with a tomato. They both ask for another round of drinks.

He was very intrigued by this woman and obviously turned on. He has yet to break her down enough to suggest sex. He could tell the sex would be mind blowing. "How long are you in town." She straightens. Finishing her meal. "A month. Maybe longer. Depending on the case." He had time. "Would you be interested in touring the town with me. Let's say Saturday." He waits, calling the waiter over for the check. She leans in, "No." The words rolls off like fine wine. He blinks. ' _Did she just said No.'_ He glared at her."Excuse me?" She leans back, "No. I am no interested. I am here for work. Not to tour or even hook up. I know your game and I am not playing it." Sasuke was annoyed now. ' _This chick gets the most expensive thing on the menu and have 2 fucking drinks on his tab. Than says no. The fuck. This is the most I have ever talked to a woman before sex.'_ He nods and once the check came he was pissed.

The car arrived. He opens the door for her. He glances over and sees Hinata standing waiting for her ride. He saw her earlier and she looked annoyed. He would have to ask Sakura later. He looks at the woman inside his car. He slams the passenger door a little to hard before going to the driver side.

After dropping her off at her hotel, he drive home full of thought. He really tried to make simple conversation. He paid for her stupid drinks and she still said no. He was just buffled by the thought. He changes and take a quick shower dressed for bed. He can not believe this. He is stuck. That woman bothered him and he can't sleep. He rolled over and pulled his phone.

Sasuke 10:00pm: Hey, Are you up?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He finally got everything together for the project on the north side of town. It took roughly 3 months to get the budget straight, but it is done. His company will be making roughly 2 billion from this project. Not to mentioned, all the new customers it will produce. This skyscraper will be a masterpiece. He was admiring his work so much, that he didn't realize someone was standing at the door. He smiled, encouraging her to come in. It was lunch time and for the past 3 months, she have brought in lunch each time they met.

"Hey, Nata. I really appreciate this. You have helped a lot with the numbers and also on the legal aspect. I don't know how to Thank you."

She place the food on the table and took a seat on the floor in front of it. He walked over and seat on the floor also.

"You're welcome. Hey this is good business for our company also. Signing you on has literally doubled my salary. Plus, it puts the elders to shame. Even Neji, congratulated me. You know how he always have a Peter up his ass."

After my date we took the Peter piper joke and ran with it.

" Hahaha... I bet. Is he still with Ten Ten?"

" Yes. They are great. It has been a year and a half. I think he is going to propose to her."

His eyes widen, "Really, Wow. That is huge. I am shocked. Another male in the group coming off the market. I know Shika and Mari are now married. I believe she expecting too."

"Really? That is great. I can't wait. I love babies. They smell so good."

He smiles at her. 'She would make a great mother.'

"So...Naruto, I've heard you were dating someone. Shion is it?"

"Yeah? I wonder who told you that? hmm.. We've only been on 2 dates, though. I can't say that is dating. After her ankle healed up she came by. We talked business and she asked me to dinner twice. No big deal, though."

"She asked you out? Wow. No, big deal really? That is huge. She likes you."

" I guess. Let me ask you a question, What are your thoughts on a woman asking a male out, but you end up paying? I spoke to Sasuke about it and he was like fuck that shit. She should have to pay and gave some ass."

She choked on her drink from the comment Sasuke made.

"For starters, Never ever take relationship advice from Sasuke. He is a total ass. Two, well it all depends on the relationship. Usually the guy pays for everything, but in cases such as that..hmm.. if you ask, you should pay or be prepared to pay. It is something that is discussed though. Not assumed."

"Interesting. So, I have to discuss this with her and see. Okay. I did pay for both dates, but it doesnt bother me. I thought I was supposed to pay anyways."

"Such the gentleman."

" Well, you know I try." He winks.

They finished their lunch and were laying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"So, umm..did you get laid?"

"Huh? Well...yeah. She was kind of throwing her shit at me. Besides, you know.. I can lay down some pipe. Yes, I gave her the A game, for sure."

"Haha haha...omg..shut up. You have no filter. I don't know about you laying down the pipe, because I've never had it. I have heard though. haha.. The A game huh? Now she sprung, huh?"

"Haha...something like that. She calls me all the time now. Asking where are you? When you getting off? Who you with? It is crazy. But hey, What can I say...It's just that good. You heard the rumours, huh. Nata, they aren't rumors. You will get sprung on this shit here."

She lift herself off the floor to look at him.

" Hahaha...now you are saying she stalking you? haha. I bet she is. I have no idea where you think I would get sprung off you. haha..That would never happen between us, because we would never get that far."

He looks at her from the floor. 'She is beautiful from this angle.'

The tension was in the air and it was strong. Especially, considering the direction this conversation was going. He had to shift some to kept his man down

"Hell ya, she sprung. Once I lay down the A game.. it's a wrap. Have chicks addicted to it. Whatever, Nata. Never say never."

"Mmhmm.. So full of yourself. You have been hanging with Sasuke too long."

" Do you foresee any issues in the future. Especially business wise. I mean, sleeping with a partner is can lead to trouble and drama."

" I know. I know. I am drawing the line. That was the first and last time I do that. Shit men are weak to pussy. I am just going to be honest. I had a weak moment."

" Hmm... you did. You really did. Are you serious about her?"

" I do like her, but I need to be around her more so after the project is done."

" That makes sense."

She stands up completely. Extending her hand to help him up. He grabs it standing up and towering over her. Her hands were soft as usual. He looks at her eyes and smile. He is lost in her gaze. His eyes drifted to her plump lips. 'Just a little taste won't hurt' He leans his head down towards her..

"Mr. Uzumaki, your 2:00 is here."

He straightens up. She shifts before moving towards the door. 'Damn. What is wrong with me? We are friends. I need to stay in my lane. I do not want the awkwardness like it is with Sakura and Sasuke in the room. We can't go there.'

"Thank you."

The receptionist leaves.

"Umm.. Okay. I am going to go. See you later, Naruto."

"Yeah, later. Wait..uh.. Sasuke and I are getting together to hit this new lounge opening in a month. I know Sakura is in. You can join us. It will be like old times in college. You can even be my wing woman."

" Haha... Okay. I am in. Don't get too drunk either. I do not like carrying your heavy ass."

"Hahaha... you should be used to heavy weight. Your ass isn't slim, not by a long shot. Besides, most of that weight are in these nutz."

"Haha..silly..later, Naruto."

" Later, Nata."

He watches her leave. "Nope your ass is not slim at all." He waves his 2pm in. He took one last look at her before closing the door with a click.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura relapsed. She wished she didn't, but she couldn't help it. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but still it's better than getting out there to date. She wasn't ready for that, yet. Better yet no guy came along to hold her attention. Her hours at work were crazy and she could not for the life of her give him up. It was too good. He was too good. After that text, she allowed him back in. Back in her bed and also, a small opening to her heart. It was freshman year all over again. She turns to see him staring at the ceiling in her apartment.

"It was fucking hard. I took your advice back than with Gigi and she blew me off."

"Hey it happens to the best of us."

"Sakura, I actually went on a date. With a woman and still get turned down on my fucking date asking for another date."

 _She rolls to her side to look at him._ "Sasuke, that was months ago. Let it go."

"How can I? She is at the station all the time for her stupid case. It driving me crazy."

" Well, didn't you say she should be done in another month or so? She will be gone. No worries. If you are so bothered by it, confront her about it."

 _He turns to her. Brushing some hair out her face._

" You right. Maybe I will. Just right now, I don't want to talk about her anymore."

" Than don't."

 _He leans in and kiss her. Just like that, she forgets the whole conversation._

 _-oooooooooo-_

Work was stressful she just did two triple bypassed surgeries and ready for a break. At times, she thinks about quitting. After thinking it over, she still have bills to pay. Those things are like cockroaches. They just multiple. She is at her desk again going through picture of her next surgery. It is getting late and she needs a nap.

 _buzz buzz_

 _' Who is texting me.'_

Pig 5:00pm: Forehead, What are you doing tonight?

 _'What kind of question? Bitch I am working._

Sakura 5:05pm: Working.

Pig 5:06pm: What time you get off?

 _'What are you up to?'_

Sakura 5:10pm: Around 11pm. Why?

Pig 5:11pm: Okay. I want you to come out. Heffa, you better not say you got to work in the morning. It's Friday. We know you are off this Saturday. You already told me.

' _Shit. I did tell her that. Damn her memory'_

Sakura 5:13pm: Okay, Pig. What kind of torture will you put me through? Your ass better not be up to anything.

Pig 5:15pm: Bitch, when have I ever been up to anything? You know better than that. I do shit. No hiding it.

Sakura 5:18pm: Heffa you always up to something. Anyways, what is the plan?

Pig 5:20pm: Having fun and girl talk. Nothing more. Just you and me. Maybe a guy I may pick up along the way.

Sakura 5:23pm: Wtf. A guy you pick up along the way? Omg. I am out.

Pig 5:25pm: Bitch you in. No backing out. We are doing this. Freak that shit. I got to go. See you tonight.

 _'Ugh. What have a agreed to.'_

-ooooooooooo-

Naruto was getting really annoyed. Shion has been rubbing and touching on him this whole meeting. He can't get any work done. The work relationship was good, but after he succumb to her advances, she has become very possessive. This is bad for business and he wished to redo everything. It can get messy and quick. Another reason why you never date or fuck someone you work with.

He is sitting at his desk now trying to focus on the new build with Shion and all she wants to do is play with his little man.

"Shion. We really need to finish this model up. We have 2 months to complete this and we are 1 month down."

"Na..Ruto...can we do that later. I haven't seen you for weeks. I want you now."

 _She moves from the desk and sits in his lap._ "It's been a long time since we done anything. You have been all about this project. I have been very patience with you. I want to play with you and him."

 _He moves her off him and slouch on the couch across the room. 'Omg, this is so hard. I have never turn down free ass, but this is for the best. For both us.'_

"Shion, we got to finish this. It is getting late. We need to get this done and stay professional."

 _She falls on the floor and does a slow sexy crawl towards him. 'Oh Kami, help me.' She pushes her booty up and her breast peeked through her blouse. She reached him and put each of hands on his upper thighs._

"Na..Ruto...I would rather we play a game instead. I am the naughty receptionist and you are my boss. I want you inside of me and I want to cum all over your cock. Let me ride you."

 _'Shit..my restraint is shot. I am two seconds from taking her on top of that model for the building we are trying to design. Someone save me please.' Than the door opens._

"Yo Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to..."

 _Sasuke paused the office is trashed. 'What the hell happened here? He looks at his friend and than the woman on the floor. It looks like a porno waiting to happen._

"I'll come back."

 _Naruto jumps over Shion and grabs Sasuke. Dragging him into the room._

"Sasuke wait. Man, I am glad to see you. Yes. I would love to go where ever. Get some beers yes..Haha.."

 _'Thank you, Kami.'_

 _Shion gets up off the floor and brush herself off. Slipping back on her heels and bending down to give both men a good view of her rear end._

"Ok. Well, I will see you later, Na..ruto. Maybe next time we are able to finish what we started."

 _She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek and brush against his manhood before walking out. Naruto closed the door and collapse on the couch._

"Man, I am so happy to see you. I think she would of raped me."

 _Sasuke turned to him. 'Rape? She could of done whatever she want to me. She was hot.'_

"Dude. She was hot. Plus, she was giving free ass. Why the fuck am I here? Go get that."

" Sasuke, man.. She hired us to do a job. I want to get the job done. I can't sleep with her anymore than I already have."

" Wait...you already tapped that. If you showing restraint, it must of sucked."

" No. It was good, but as I said before, we work together. I got to keep it professional. It was a one time thing. I got weak and well...she got the A game. Now, she clingy and shit."

"Whoa, You gave her the A game. Shit. That is why chick on your floor like a damn cat in heat. My boy."

" No, man. She is clingy as hell. Also, I spent the past half hour dodging her advances. I am glad you came. I was two seconds from banging the shit out of her."

"Haha...haha...Well, you already know the rules. Don't give the A game unless you ready to commit. That is why I do my B and C game on these chicks."

" hmm... you know I can't do that. This shit is always A. No B or C in it."

 _Sasuke paused and rolled his eyes._

"Whatever man. You ready?"

"Nah, I got to really finish this project. Than I am heading home."

"Whatever. You better not jack your shit off. I can see your boner through your pants."

 _Naruto blushed before grabbing a pillow to hide his tent._

"Hey whatever I do in my office is my business. If I want to nut all through this place, I will do it. I prefer to do my shit at home anyways. I am not like you. Jacking off in the fucking living room. You got a fucking room, man."

"Fuck you. That was in undergrad. I haven't had sex in over 2 months. I was craving."

"Whatever man. You got a room. I open the door to a spraying waterhose. You lucky that shit didnt get on me."

" Hahaha.. You right. Well, shit at least Sakura and Hinata didn't see my shit."

" Gah...I was fucking drunk and horny. How was I to know they would walk into my room and see me jacking off."

"Dude...We all were in the same fucking room. You just pulled it out and went to wacking at it."

" Huh? ..ooo...ha..haha... that is right...Ooops..."

"Hn."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura had decided not to go out that night with Ino, but agreed to to dinner at a coffee shop. She is now sitting at the table waiting her arrival, sipping on her jasmine tea. She feels someone is eyeing her from across the room. _' Ugh. That is just creepy.'_ The young man approaches her table and she looks up. _' hmm... he is kind of cute.'_

He clears his throat,"I do not mean to bother you, but you have beautiful eyes.

 _'Omg.. what a horrible pick up line. I will go with it.'_ She looks up and smiles, "Thank you."

He shifts from foot to foot. "My name is Luke and yours?"

She looks at him in thought. _'Should I tell him my real name?'_ "My name is Sakura. A pleasure to meet you."

He smiles, "No. The pleasure is all mines. What is a beautiful such as yourself doing all alone in a coffee shop?"

 _'He is a charmer. I like him.' "_ I am waiting on a friend. You not bad looking yourself."

He laughs. " Why Thanks. I am new here. So, I am trying to look up the popular places to go."

"Well, I can show you around."

He smiles widely. "Great, how about tomorrow. Could I get your number and call you sometime?"

She thought for a moment before pulling out her phone. They exchanged number. After placing his name in her phone, she see Ino walk in. "Well, there's my friend. Call me sometime, Luke. Also, it was nice meeting you."

He smiles and waves as it walks away. "You can count on that."

Ino takes a sit in front of her. " Ooooo...Sakura. He was cute. Who was he?"

Sakura giggled. " Just some guy that approached me. His name is Luke and he is new in town. I agreed to show him around town tomorrow. He said he liked my eyes." She started to blush from ear to ear.

" He like your eyes? Lame. Wait, you got a date. OMG. Heffa, this is freaking awesome. About time. You need to get back out there. Tomorrow? Wow, you move fast too." Ino waved the waiter over to place her order.

" I know. I really need to get back out there and date. It is just so hard. They are either liars, jerks, losers, too much baggage and the list goes on." Sipping on her tea.

" Tell me about it. Even though I am off the market, it was hard for me to even get a guy like Sai. He is awkward at times, but he is trying. I really do like him. If you wanted a little longer, I could of hooked you up someone."

"Umm..no thanks. After what happened to Hinata, I don't think I can handle what you bring at me."

"Suit yourself. Speaking of Nata, Hidan still asking about her. He wants another try. He said she was freaking hot. You think she would go for it?"

"Ino, you can't be serious? No. She had a horrible time. She didn't eat anything. That girl had to go home and cook her own dinner."

"Whatever. She loves to cook anyway. I am trying to get her laid. It has been over a year. A YEAR! Who the hell goes that look without any." Her drink and food arrives at the table. Sakura reached over to take some of her fries.

"I went 6 months. You know that. Besides, Hinata is picky. You know it took her like a year and a half to sleep with her first boy friend."

"Ugh..bitch get your own food. Don't you think I know that. She needs to let loose. She so up tight. She has this banging body and no one will see it. well, outside of us and our friends." Putting a fry in her mouth.

"Well, actually I think Sasuke and Naruto saw it twice. Outside of the streaking."

Ino froze. "Really? Did they do three way? I knew that heffa was a freak. Shit."

Sakura scoffed at her. "What no. It was an accident really. She thought we were the only ones in our suite and well we wasn't. You know as females we walk around in towers and don't care. Well, I think Naruto choked on something and she turned and the tower dropped." She giggled " She hide from them for a month. She was so embarrassed."

" I bet, but I know Sasuke and Naruto liked that. She has a hot ass body. They probably left out with boners." Sipping on her tea

"Haha...probably. I don't know. I had to go and console her. Anyways, hey next month I believe, we are going to this new lounge/club. Naruto and Sasuke will be there too. You should come."

" That sounds like fun. Can I bring a friend?"

" Sure. Wait... is it a guy?" She glared.

" No, it is this girl that I met at the gym. She said she knows Naruto. I believe her name is Shion. She said they are dating. I was surprised, because usually he would mention if he was dating someone. Did he say anything to you or Nata?"

Sakura looked at her cup. " Hmm..no nothing. I know he mentioned a female he is working with and been on a few dates with, but nothing serious. Interesting."

" Well, she said they are dating. They even did the sex thing. She thinks she loves him or whatever. haha. She sounds a little crazy, but hey love is crazy."

" Yea. Well, I better get going. I got a date to prepare for." Sakura started packing up and paid her tab.

" Tell me about it later. Love ya chica. I am going to finish my meal. Sia is coming this way shortly, anyways. I will wait for him. Latez."

" Latez."


	11. Chapter 11

She is spinning in her new chair like a little girl. After landing the deal with Naruto, her life has been on cloud 9. It has been roughly a month since her promotion. She will soon be owning this firm. She thought back for the past 3 months of working with him. It was fun, but the sexual tension was obvious. No way around it. He made her hot. She hasn't felt this way since undergrad. Her lower area was screaming for relief. She have been craving for sexual relief for the past 3 months. Just from simple touches have made her legs weak and wet. She busy herself at work with case files to ease her desires, but once she is at home the storm comes and it comes hard.

Masturbating was foreign to her, but after 3 months of pleasuring herself she became a pro. Ino told her she needs to really find a man or someone to jump and ride. Nothing is wrong with casual sex. She resist the urge. Now, in her new office chair she was quick to turn on a porno and touching herself. She still wants to be in a long term relationship. She isn't like Ino or even Sakura. Casual sex isn't an option.

Refocusing on the documents in front of her, she notices that there is a huge mistake done. ' _These number doesn't make any sense. If they uses these numbers, there won't be enough to finish the project. I need to inform Naruto of this. We have to redo the budget.'_ She shook her head. ' _Ugh another report to redo. I hate those none counting bastards. They can't get anything right.'_ She begin to redo the budget.

 _Buzz buzz_

Sakura 430pm: Are you ready for tonight?

Hinata 4:31pm: What is going on tonight?

 _Ring ring_

" _Hello"_

 _"Nata, Seriously? We going out to the new lounge with Sasuke and Naruto._

 _"Omg. I totally forgot. I am working on this report. It is really important. I can't come out tonight."_

 _"What the hell, really? When is it due?"_

 _"Next week. I have to get it done. Early bird gets the worm."_

 _"You are so lame at times. It can't wait just one day?"_

 _" I don't know, Sakura. It is really serious. It is on Naruto's project and without these numbers it will delay the construction."_

 _"How about this, you tell him tonight and after the club we all come back to your place. That way you two can get that done. Plus, Sasuke and I can crash somewhere."_

 _"Okay. You and Sasuke better sleep too. I do not want your sex juices all in my sheets like last time."_

 _"I am sorry. It just happened. It won't happen again. At least not on your sheets."_

 _"Ew.. Don't do it. No, fucking. If I can't, you can't."_

 _"Omg..Nata. Geesh. I won't. See you tonight. Oh Ino coming too. She is bringing some girl she met name Shion with her."_

 _The phone call ended._

 _'Shion..hmm Great. This is going to be fun. Ugh.'_

-ooooooooooooooooo-

Everyone arrived to the lounge. Sakura was in a red halter dress that came to mid-thigh. He hair was pulled up in a high bun with curls falling on the sides. She had on gold open toe heels. Hinata had on a lavender halter dress, similar to Sakura's, but without the low back. her shoes were silver and open toe heels. Her hair was down to the side in curls. Naruto and Sasuke outfits were similar. Black button down tops with slacks.

Once inside, they can see it was two levels. 8 bars in all and the booths were on all sides. There was an ice bar towards the back and private rooms. The dance floor was large in the center. There were dancers in cages and on the bars. The music was loud and upbeat. Sasuke reserved a booth for them, since he knew the owner.

"Wow. It is crazy in here Sasuke. Man, these chicks in here are soo.."

"Fuckable."

"Yes. Hmm... Nata, you my wing woman. Right?"

' _God, she looks hot in that dress. Dude, remember she is your wing woman'_

"Yes, Naruto. Let's roll. Also, my face is up here. Pay attention or you won't get any girls."

"Well, shit your breast are staring at me too. If they stop, I will."

"Ugh...come on."

 _He waves back as Hinata leads the way. His eyes were focused only on her ass as she walk. 'Damn. I need a shot.' They got lost into the crowd._

"So, Sakura. How have you been?" Sasuke turns his head to Sakura.

" I've been good. Work and stuff. How about you?"

"Good. I am working on a case." He shifts looking through the crowd.

"Really? That is awesome. I know you can't tell me about it. It has been a while since... at least a month."

" Yeah. It is cool. I am good at the moment. Don't worry about it."

 _Sasuke continues to looks throughout the club, until he found his target. A olive/tan female with brown hair and brown eyes at the bar. Gigi._

"Sakura, I got to go. I will be back."

 _She watches him go straight to a woman. He is talking in her ear. She is laughing. 'The hell? He isn't that funny.'_

"Hey, Forehead!"

"Pig, what's up?"

"Nothing much. This is Shion. I believe she is working on a project with Naruto. Speaking of which, I thought you said he would be here? Where the hell is that asshole."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sakura. He dragged Hinata to be his wing woman. You know what that means."

 _Shion face scrunch up. 'Hunta?_ _What kind of name is that? Wing woman? Is he looking for women, when he has me? Fuck that. I need to find him and this Hugo person."_ Nice to meet you also, Shakira, Right? I am working with Naruto on a project for our new hotel line. I am going to look for him. See ya."

 _Ino and Sakura watched Shion take her leave._

"Forehead, What was that about? She acts like he is her man or something. She will be in for a cruel awakening. So, Nata is his wing woman Huh?"

"Haha.. I know. She fucking called me Shakira. He probably already talking to some chick as we speak. Yes, Nata is his wing woman. why you say it like that? He always have her or me as his wing woman."

"Nothing. I am just surprised that is still going on. I am shocked they haven't agreed to bang each other in secret yet."

 _Sakura blushed. They may not have, but Sasuke and I have._

"What are you on about? They are friends. Nothing more. Besides nothing will go down with them, even if they want it. They are afraid to mess with the friendship."

' _Though Sasuke and I aren't.'_

"Well, if his shit is good and big as the rumors, I would of tried him out a long time ago. The tension is there, Sakura. Just look at them. They have the hots for each other. Nata, been on that rodeo for a long time. She needs to grab his horn and ride the fuck out that bull."

"You know, Naruto wasn't a playa like the rumors say. He actually dated those girls and you can still count on both hands, how many he slept with. He is a good guy. He just bad with women. Anyways, you want to hit the floor with me? Do some girl on girl action. "

" That depends, Forehead. Are you wearing the thongs I like?"

 _Sakura lift her dress. Showing pink lace thongs with flowers on it._

"Get your ass on the dance floor."

 _They moved to the dance floor and danced with each other. Meanwhile, Sasuke is putting his plans in motion._

"So, you are going to let me take you on a tour tomorrow?" Sasuke leans on the bar towards the woman.

"It depends on how I feel in the morning."

"I am pretty sure you would feel great in the morning, if it is shared with me."

"Hahaha... Sasuke, I am not going home with you. I will drink and dance with you, but you are not fucking me tonight."

 _'She is really playing hard ball. God, I want to bang her.'_

"I guess I have to settle with dry humping you on the dance floor."

"haha... You really don't like rejection. Fine. Come on."

 _'T_ _hey moved to the dance floor. Trey songs 'I'm Loving you' started to play. 'Fucking prefect.' She turns around and moved to the beat as he did also. 'God, her ass is amazing.' They continue to dance. On the other side of the lounge/club._

"Nata, you have to dance with me. This is my shit."

"Umm.. I don't know, this isn't the wing woman role."

" Whatever, come on."

She is dragged to the floor. People were grinding on each other. Even though she likes Trey Songs music, she was not prepared to dance to it. Naruto put her hands in his and intertwined them. He begins to move to the beat and closer to her. She begins to sway her hips to the music. She moves closer to him. She lifts their joined hands in the air swaying them, before bringing the back down. He places his hands on her hips. They both are singing to the song. Lost in each other movements. She turns around and place her body flesh to his. Her booty is grinding on his lower region and she can feel him harden. Their hands are intertwined again. He is still singing and whispers in her ear, "I'm touching you, tonight. I'm lovin you, tonight." It sent chills down her spine. Her body begins to heat up and she can feel herself getting wet. _'Oh Kami, I need to move.'_ She turns around to face him singing, "I'm fucking you, boy, you must be used to..." Her arms are around his shoulders and locked by the hands. _'Her voice is so sexy.'_ His thoughts are roaming. His hands are moving up and down her sides. He reach down low and grab her left leg and wraps it around his waist. _'God, she is so fucking hot.'_ He leans his lips in to nip at her earlobe. She moans. ' _Oh god. He is killing me.'_ He nibble on her lobe. He whispers in her ear, "Mmm..you smell so good." His hand grabs her ass cheek. Full palm on her left cheek. ' _Damn, Nata. All this ass.'_ He lifts his head and was leaning in for her plump lips.

"Naruto."

 _He paused. 'Shit. shit shit. why Kami. why?'_

They pulled away from each other. He clears his throat.

"Shion. I didn't know you were going to be here?"

"Clearly. Your friend Ino brought me out. This must be Hugo."

 _'Hugo?'_ Hinata stared at her _._

"It's Hinata." She corrected her.

"Oh, Hunta."

' _Did this bitch just call me Hunta.'_ Hinata steps closer to her.

"Naruto, I have been looking for you. I want to dance and a drink. Since she is your wing woman, I believe her job is complete. So, Bye. Honda."

' _Honda? This bitch here.'_ Hinata was stepping forward to grab her, before...

"Nataaaaa...Come on girl, we got to get a drink. I am thirsty." Ino bellowed out

' _Saved by the blond, bitch'_

" Ino, hey...It is good to see you. O.o.k. What are we drinking."

" Vodka bitch. Vodka and bread." Ino and Sakura say at the same time before laughing.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

At the booth Ino, Sakura and Hinata were talking amongst each other. Ino turns to Hintata, "Nata, I saw you and Naruto on the floor. Any minute and you two would of been on the floor fucking."

"Pig, stop it. They were just dancing. Nothing more."

" Yes. It was harmless. He said he likes the song and wanted to dance."

" The fuck it was harmless. His hand was on your ass. He was palming that shit. You two were dancing to god damn "I'm lovin you". If you two wanted to fucking dance, shit you could of danced to some Taylor Swift shit."

"Pig, leave it alone. I mean we are talking about Nata, here. She and Naruto have nothing going on. Right?"

 _'Why is Sakura questioning it. She knows nothing is going on.'_

"Right. You guys would be the first to know, if anything happens."

"I better, Nata. Shit. I was getting fucking horny my damn self watching you two foreplay on the floor."

"Pig, whatever. Let's gets some drinks."

"You right forehead, where's the fuck is our Vodka?"

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A whole 2 months has past since the club. Naruto and Hinata haven't spoken about what went down. She is in his office late going over the numbers with him for is project. The construction is supposed to start soon and someone messed with numbers. It sucks, but rocks at the same time. Before the project they rarely saw each other. Sure they text and call, but to be in the same space on multiple occasions was rare. He really missed her. Now, she is standing over him at his desk looking at the computer screen. He smells her lavender scented perfume and shampoo. _'She always smell good.'_ She was in a white button down top, with a black pencil knee length skirt and had glasses on her eyes. Her matching jacket hung on the door.

He would of never said he had a fetish. If he was attracted to anything, it would be breast. He leans back in his chair and took a quick glance at her. Hinata in glasses was so seductive. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it was a turn on. He pitch the bridge of his nose to remove the thought. After the events at the club, it was hard to get her out of his head. She felt so right and wrong at the same time. Afterwards, they all ended up at her house and crashed. Since than nothing. He sighs.

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

" Yeah, Nata. Just a little tired. We have been at these numbers for 5 hours. It is 8:00pm. I need a break and a shot of sake."

" Naruto, we are almost done. Once we are done, you can have that shot."

"Alright. So, the next spot for funding is the interior. They want metal like structures inside."

" Okay. All throughout or just for the supporting?"

"Mainly supporting, but also the design."

"Okay. That is going to cost some. It is fine though, they have it to spare."

"Damn right they do. I think this is the last of it. The rest of it is the same structure as this area over here." He points to the corner of the building.

"Alright. Done." She stands up _._ Taking off her glasses.

He reaches in his right desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of sake and two shot glasses. Pouring each of them a shot.

" A toast for redoing this shit." He gulps it down quickly before pouring another.

"haha...yeah. At least most of the work was saved. I dont want to think about doing all this again."

She sits on his desk and pressed save on the computer. She also emailed it to herself and printed a copy. She throws the shot back, requesting a refill. He leans back in his office chair gazing at the ceiling.

"I am sorry about what happened at the club."

" What?"

He looks directly at her. She looked confused and surprised.

"You know, with Shion." He places his hands over his eyes.

" Oh, that. Don't worry about it. Though my name isn't freaking Hugo, Hunta or Honda. I so wanted to pop her for that."

" Haha.. that was kind of funny. Even after you told her your name."

" It was rude. She was acting as if I wanted you or was the other woman."

He pour another shot and top hers off before returning thr bottle in the drawer.

"Hmm.. yeah. She was pissed about us dancing and the wing woman shit. I really had to explain to her that you and I are friends. Nothing more."

"What did she say?"

"She said whatever. Friends don't dance or touch each other like we did. She said she didn't like it. She doesn't want me around you anymore. I also explained to her that she and I are not in a relationship. Two dates and having sex once, doesn't mean we are together. You and I have been friend like ever. I am not going to stop being your friend, because we went on a couple dates and banged once."

"Naruto, it's okay."

"No the fuck not. She can't come in and start changing shit that hasn't been discuss. Again, she and I are not in a relationship. I feel like I was dragged into something unwillingly."

" Well, you two did have sex. You know with women it is different. Also, you been on two dates. Besides, we knew that this would have to happen eventually. You or I would get into a relationship with someone and we would have to stop being friends."

He glares at her. He was annoyed and hurt. She wants to stop being friends for a person he isn't even in relationship with. He stands towering her over the desk. He knows she can see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"How could you say that? I am not with her for one and when the time comes for us to no longer to be friends, we will discuss that. Not now, the time isn't now."

"Okay. Relax. Not now." She hugs him to comfort him. He squeezes her back before releasing.

"Besides, you still owe me a dinner. I don't want ramen either." She smirks before hopping off the desk.

" Well, I need to get going. I got a date tomorrow to prepare for."

Naruto face scrunch up. ' _Another date. I can't wait to hear about this.'_

"Really? Another one of Ino's random guys from the street? Haha...?

She turns around putting her jacket on.

"Actually no. This guy my dear friend, yours truly met on her own."

"You don't say. Where?"

"At a coffee shop. We were both in line and end up ordering the same time. The barista mixed up our orders. He had whip cream on his and I had cinnamon. So, we just switched and started talking. He is new around here. So, I agreed to show him around town."

Naruto leans on the door as she talk. She was so animated as she told the story. She really looks excited about this. ' _I hope it_ works _out. Kind of anyway. Is that wrong of me to think?'_

"Well, Good luck. I know you will tell me how it goes later."

" You know it. Also, you be good to Shion. Even if she is a little crazy."

He sighs. "Nata, I don't know about her. She is more than crazy. I think something is literally wrong with her. She talking about marriage and kids. I just want to finish this project."

Hinata smiles at him, "Well, you will done with it in a few more months. Are you going to consider seriously dating her than?"

He thought about it for a while and shook his head. "I don't feel the same way and I don't want to lead her on. I told her that I need my space a few weeks ago. She seemed very upset, but she is really crowding my space. She even found out where I lived. She keeps popping up randomly at all hours of the day and night. I know earlier I was joking about her stalking, but she is really stalking me."

Her eyes widen. _' Kami that is unstable.'_ " I don't know what to say. Hurry up and finish the project soon. Maybe get a restraining order afterwards, if it becomes to much."

"Yeah. I will think about it. Anyways, get home and be safe. Also, text me once you get home." He hugs her one last time before closing the door. He got back to his desk and turns back on his phone. He had it off so he could focus on getting the financial aspect done. _"Shit 15 calls? Who the hell is calling me that many times. Omg 35 text messages? Who the hell?"_

Ring Ring

"Hello, Shion."

" _Where have you been? I was worried. I called you and text you like 20 times. You are to answer my calls. Why do you keep doing this to me. Ugh. What were you doing and why the fuck was your phone off?"_

Closing his eyes. _'Ugh. This shit again. When will she get the point. We are not together'_ He rest his chin in the palm of his hand and listen to the screams.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews. I received a good suggestion and working on making my chapters more lengthy. I am still playing with the summary to see what catches people. I hope it works.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was more than happy, she was excited. Luke and her have gone on multiple dates now, since they met a few months ago. He is well manner, mature, handsome and smart. She found out he was a surgeon too. He has a small clinic on the upper eastside and he lives on the northside with her. He is 27, divorced and no kids. He likes to travel and cook. She is now ready to introduce him to her friends. She is going to take it one person at a time. First up, Ino. She saw him first and have been begging to met him.

She is now waiting on Ino's arrival at coffee shop. She is nervous. It has been a long time she since met anyone worthy enough to meet her friends. She gripped her cup of jasmine tea. Ino walks in with a smile before taking a seat.

 _'Okay here goes.'_

"Hey Pig, How are you? "

"So far so good. What's up?" Ino stares at her friend. ' _She seems nervous.'_

"Well, you know Luke and I have been dating for a while now. I have decided to introduce him to the group." She is playing the paper tower on the table.

"What group? Our group? Umm... I don't know how well that will go. You slept with Sasuke, Naruto had a brief crush on you back in elementary, I am just hot and somewhat crazy, and Hinata... well nevermind her. How would that introduction go, Luke this used to be my fuck buddy from college, and the other 3 are crazy, sexy and cool?"

"Haha..shut up. I was planning on doing it individually, you first."

"I kind of looking forward to the group introduction. Just want to see how it goes with my popcorn in hand." She pouted.

"Pig, you just love drama." Shaking her head at her friend.

"Love? No, I created that shit. I am the fucking maker." She leans towards Sakura.

Shaking her head. "Whatever. Let's go."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke is looking out the window across the street. He is working on a case that takes some undercover work. His partner, a red head, is on the computer typing up another report.

"Sasuke, could you give me a hand on this? I know you don't like doing this, but come on. "

Go figure his partner would be the same red head he slept with from the club. ' _Shit, now I have to work with her."_ Let's just say when she saw who her partner was, she wasn't to happy either.

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke came into the_ _office a little early that day. He sees Gigi in the office with his brother discussing a cas_ _e, before being waved in. "Sasuke, you remember Gigi?" Sasuke nods. "Well, she needs a team to do additional surveillances at the Toombs building on the east side. I nominated you. Your partner should be in shortly." Sasuke looked at his brother like he grew a second head. 'Partner? Since when have I ever worked with a partner?' He clears his throat, "Itachi, I do not believe I heard you correctly, you said partner?" Itachi lifted his head up from the file he was reviewing. "Yes, partner. Matter of fact, here she comes." Sasuke eyes widen, "She?"_

 _A red head walks into the room and stood in front of Itachi desk. "You asked for me sir?" She turned to her side to see the young man that she had her one night stand with. " Oooo...ooo... you have some nerve to come to my job. I told you let me see you in the streets. The earrings and gloves are coming off. You went to far by coming to my place of work. You stalking me?" Itachi interrupt her before anything happens, "Karin, this is Sasuke. He works here also. He is my younger brother. You may not have seen him, because he work on cases overseas a lot. Anyways, I have called the both of you in because Gigi needs a team to stakeout the Toombs." She turned to Itachi and said, "A team, like partners? With him? Ugh" Karin shook her head, " Itachi, this must be some joke. I will not work with this asshole." Sasuke cleared his throat. "I will not work with some hoe that you can pick up from any bar, club or even street. I do not accept this." She turned to Sasuke. She launched at him before anyone could stop her. "Hoe? You fucking prick, you pursued be. Don't forget that." She started kicking at him in mid air, as Itachi came around and held onto her. He placed her behind his desk._

 _Gigi stood there eyes popping out. She shakes her head before speaking, "I do not care what went down with you two nor do I want to know. I just need a team to get the job done. If you can't work together, I suggest you two go back to your desks. I can find another team." Sasuke shifted and leaned on the door. "Fine. I will do it. I don't want to sit at my desk and do paperwork all day." Karin glared at him. "Fine. Neither do I. I know one thing you better stay the hell out my way." She pushes by him and walked out the door. Sasuke followed. Itachi turned to Gigi and spoke, "Well, there is your team."_ _Gigi shook her head. 'Great...'_

 _Flashback ends_

"Hn." He turns he head towards her, before walking over to help with the report. "Do you think they will show up." Sasuke asked, before coming behind her. She nodded. "Yes, these scumbags aren't professionals. They will come back. They aren't as smart as the ring leader." He nods. He reads her report. It seems as though they have multiple locations they are going to. Most on which, are hotels and abandon buildings. The last report showed that they were bringing in drugs from the west side to the north and east areas of the city. Three people are dead and still no leads on who were doing it. Also, there is a line of murders on young adult women between the ages of 20-30. Can't tell if the murders are connected to the drug issue or a separate case all together. Whatever it is, he see why Gigi is still here. This is not going to be easy to crack.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She yarns while at her desk. It is now 9:00pm and she finally finished her report on her last case. Their company have been receiving a good some cases dealing with money laundering. She don't know who is doing it yet, but she will find out. Hinata continues to go through the case files. At first, it started small just a hundred missing. As she reads on, the numbers get triple until it is now a few million. Whoever it is, they started slow and moved quickly then on. The funds are being pulled from multiple accounts and she can't seemed to figure out who it could be. She called in a few of her friends who are tech savvy in this field. Shikamaru and Temari are working the files along with Shino.

Shikamaru speaks up first, "Hmm... it looks like they rerouted the destination for the funds multiple times. They have multiple domains listed and none of them have an end." Shino and Temari nodded. "Hinata, give us a couple weeks, maybe a month or two and we will figure out where it leads." Hinata stood up hugging them." Thank you, guys. I don't know what I would do without you." Temari laughed, "I know what you should be doing. Getting laid or at least meeting a nice man." Shino and Shikamaru took their leave. They knew this was going to lead to girl talk.

"Temari! Not in front of the guys." She pouted. Temari walked over to her and hugged her. They both relaxed on her carpeted floor. Hinata pulled out a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling wine and two glasses. Pouring the wine and passing the glass to her friend.

"Okay, please do not get overly excited but...I met a man." Temari almost spit out her drink before speaking, "Shut the hell up. Hinata, really? You better not be pulling my strings. Now, tell me about him. Is he cute? What does he do? Does he have any female siblings for my brothers?"

Hinata stared at her for a moment. Temari shrugged. "Hey, I am trying to hook them up to. I am tired of them coming over eating our food. I am eating for two now." She rubs her belly. Hinata reaches over to rub it too. _'She just loves babies.'_

"Well, he is cute. He is an real estate attorney. He is 27 and no kids. He is new in town and we have been on 5 dates so far. We met over a month ago. His name is Luke." Hinata was gushing over her new male friend. "Temari, I really like him. It has been so long since I have actually met a guy that I like and can have a real conversation with. I think I am ready to bring him around my friends." Temari smiled and hugged her. "Girl, go for it. I can't wait to meet him." They talk some more about her dates with him and laughed. Soon, Shikamaru came in and said it is time to take his wife home. He wants her to get plenty of rest for the health of the baby. Shino left also.

She was packing up her things before she heard a knock on the door. She see her new friend Luke standing there with a rose in hand. He came to pick her up and take her home. She thought to herself, _'He is just perfect.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura introduced Luke to everyone except Hinata. It just seems as though he was really busy when it came to meeting her. She didn't know what it was. Speaking of Hinata, it has been 2 months since they last spoken, even Naruto was getting worried. ' _That is so unlike her not to speak to Naruto.'_ She know she is dating someone, but wonder who this mystery man. He must be treating her well, she has never been away from them this long. She checked her messages to see one from Luke and one from Naruto. She decides to call Naruto first and speak to him. She needed to play catch up with him. Dialing his number and after two rings he picks up.

"Hey Sakura!" She moved her head to the phone. He is still loud.

"Hey Naruto, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing at the moment. I am glad you called. I was wondering if you just disappeared on me like Hinata did."

"Hahaha...no, not yet. Speaking of Hinata, have you heard about this mystery man about hers? Met him or anything?"

"No. She has been trying to introduce him for 2 weeks now and he always have something random to come up. I am annoyed about this. It has been months since I've heard or seen her. She even missed my birthday last month. Who am I going to talk to on my Shion issue?"

Sakura seemed a little hurt. He can talk to me about Shion. What's so hard about their situation anyway. "You can talk to me." She hears movement over the phone.

"Umm.. I don't know. The last time you gave me advice I ended up in the hospital, twice."

"Well, you're not with them anymore, right? Naruto, tough up. How bad can this situation be?" She hear silence. "Come on, Tell me."

"Fine. Well, we are working on this project for about 10 months now. Early on it was great, but after the whole sex thing ...umm.. things have gotten crazy. She calls all the time, she is jealous and worse of all she is stalking me. At this point, I am ready to let one of my workers assist her. I am put in a very uncomfortable position right now. Just 2 more months and she is gone. "

She was listening, until she heard the word stalking. "Naruto, are you sure? She seemed okay when I met her. Give or take a little rude. She is so tiny and cute. Besides, it is only two months. You can do that. You already went this far."

"Yes, I know when I am being stalked. Don't let that tiny and cute fool you. She is crazy."

"Well, have you ever thought that she just really like you? Step into her shoes for once. You are literally rejecting her. You know how it feels to be rejected by someone you like. Just give her a chance." She hears a sigh.

"I guess you have a point. I will think about it. Like you said, it is only 2 more months."

"That's my boy. You do that. Hang in there."

Yeah. You right. Well, I got to go. I will talk to you later. Oh.. let me know if you hear from Hinata."

" I will do. Later." She is very proud of herself for giving him sound advice. Now, she can't wait to speak to her Luke.


	13. Chapter 13

He hasn't masturbate to porn in a long time. Sure he touch himself here and there to adjust, but nothing more. It has been literally 10 months of hell working with Shion. He has a lot of pent up stress to relieve. He lays in his bed on top of the covers, stroking himself. He is watching his favorite porn. The moans from the woman and the noise of slapping from the male pounding into her, helps build an imagination. He imagines himself replacing the male, pounding the hell out of that woman. He is sitting up against the headboard of his bed. He strokes his length slowly. "Ah..mmm.." Rubbing the head of his meat and down the length. Using his juices and ky as lubricate. The woman was moaning and he was groaning. She finally decides to get on top. "Oh shit." He picked up the speed. She bounces up and down, her breast juggled with the movement. "That's right, baby. Ride this cock. Take it. Take it." He grabs her by the waist and lowering her down to him as he thrust upward into her fast and hard. "Take this...shit." He feels himself getting close. The woman moans louder as he smacks her rear end. Her walls are closing in. He can feel her about to cum. She was moaning louder at every thrust. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all on me." He feels his stomach tighten. He is almost there. He strokes faster. He is drawn out of his thoughts and noticed the male was behind the woman and her face was down in the mattress. Her arms were behind her back as the male fuck the he hell out of her. She was screaming at this point. Her juices dripping down her legs. Her legs quiver. She came hard and the man delivers his final stokes before climaxing. Naruto too, has reached his limits. "Oh kami. I am about to cum.. ..I am almost ..al..most.. oh shit.." He rolled his head back, eyes closed as he let his load flow onto his rode out his orgasm. He opens his eyes to a mess. A good mess, but nonetheless a mess. He was panting hard.

Finally, getting up he clean himself up and took a hot shower. He relived himself in there also. It has been a long time since he had sex. The last time he had sex, was with Shion 8 months ago. After meeting her 11 months ago, she was really cool. Though, she was injured. He liked her. Two months within the work relationship, he literally could see himself dating her after the project was done. The following month he allowed himself to be seduced. He wanted it as much as she wanted him. It was mutual.

Since then, things have become messy. She was clingy. Very clingy. Even though they did it once, it was enough for him to regret it. He gave her a pounding, that he never given any woman. He took it slow at first, but when he realized she wanted her brains blowed out, he released his inner beast. After a hour and 15 minutes, he was spent. The sex was good. Probably the best he ever had, thus far. This is why it was very hard to dodge her advances. If it was bad sex, he wouldn't care too much about it, but this was good sex. Dodging her was easier said than done. He decided not to pursue her after the project is done in January. She is not what he wants or looking for.

He wants more than just sex. Though sex is a plus, he wants love. He wants someone he can connect with and have patience. Lord knows, he have his dumb moments. He turned 26, back in October and noticed he is slowly closer to 30. He doesn't want to continue the cycle of bad women. The last relationship, she ran both of them off the road. It probably was a bad idea to break up while driving. He kept that in mind for any future break ups. Though in his defense, Sakura said if he is unhappy to breakup on his way back from their trip. Though she probably didn't mean while driving. He should of never went on the trip in the first place. It was a group trip and all she did was nagged him. On the way back they got into a huge argument, where he broke up with her. The next thing he knew, she grabbed the steering wheel. His vehicle flipped 3 to 4 times before ending up in a tree. They both survived. He still can feel the injury in his back and legs. He did rehab for months. She was in the hospital longer. She was in a coma. Her family threaten to sue. Luckily, hiring one of his friends, Neji, helped big time. By the time she came out the coma, the case was done. He never saw her or her family again.

He goes back into his room and lay on the bed. He grabs his computer and logged onto one of the dating sites. If he can't find love the normal way, maybe this way will help him. He knows he is still young and still have time, but he is tired. Tired of dating same type of woman. He decided he will pick a type that he normally would go for. He thought he had that with Shion, at least until she turned out to be crazy. He heard about online dating from friends before, heck Shikamaru used to do it all the time, before he met Temari. He was a little worried about, but ..what the heck. Heard people say, you can meet a lot of crazy people online. Hell, he is meeting them anyways, none of them were online.

He started to build a profile and decided against using his real name and picture. Since his company is well known, his picture and name is everywhere. He wants someone that will want him for him and not what he have. He left out what he does, also. That would be a dead give away as time went on. He didn't feel he was lying, just omitting the truth. Can't lie, if you never told them in the first place, right? He finished his profile and hit submit it. _'Hmm. I got 110 matches. Now, to narrow it down.'_ He selected under the age if 30, but over 21. _hmm...okay narrow to down to 50. That's better."_ He looked at the time, it was 3am. He really need to go to sleep. He went through roughly 5 profiles before falling asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was so annoyed. Shikamaru got back to her with some information in 2 weeks. He stated it was a inside job wired to someone outside. _'Who in their company would be wiring that much money to someone outside of the company and why? What what is going on?'_ She checked her phone and see messages from Sakura, Naruto and Luke. She haven't spoken to her friends in so long. She has been slammed at work and Luke would come by and take her to a late dinner. Things were going better than she expected with him. He has been great. It is already mid December and she have nothing planned for her birthday nor the new year. _'Oh No. Naruto! I forgot his birthday. I got to make it up to him. Damn. I am already over 2 months due. He is going to be upset. I need to call him now."_ She dials his number.

 _Ring Ring_

"Well, look who decides to come back from the dead. Hello, Hinata Hyuga." She winced when he spoke her full name.

"Hi... Naruto. How are you? Long time, right? Sorry about the delay. I have been slammed with work. Happy Belated Birthday." She can hear him move or push something around.

"Well, Thank you. But... that isn't enough. It has been over 2 months since we last spoke or even seen each other. You missed my birthday get together also. I don't feel the love. Shit, you didn't even call me" She felt her heart drop. _'Oh Kami. I didn't even call him. I am a bad friend.'_

"I understand. I am so sorry. What do I need to do to make it up?"

"Hmm.. I am thinking the Karaoke bar. Just you and me. We can do one of those private rooms. We haven't did this in a while. I am ready to beat you at your own game also. haha"

"Okay. You are on. Don't go crying either when I beat you like last time."

"What? That was only one time." He whined.

"We only played once." She giggled. "When and what time?"

" Tonight at 7pm. Looking at the clock we got 4 hours to prepare." He snicker.

" You're on. Let me bring my championship belt. I will wear it proudly." She laughed.

"Bring that stupid belt if you want. I will take that shit. Believe it." He laughed.

"I will, later LOSER." She laughed.

"Oh Loser, we will see who the loser is after tonight. See ya." He laughed.

 _'I really do miss him. Now, have to plan for tonight. Oh and I will be wearing that championship belt too.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke and Karin reported back to Gigi on their findings from the stakeout. It seems that individuals involved were laundering money and drugs into the Toombs. It looks like whomever the higher bidder was received everything. Not clear as to where they were taking the drugs, but it looks like it will somewhere big. They saw multiple transactions occuring between multiple people. His biggest concern was seeing someone familiar there. An elder from the Hyuga Firm was there carrying a brief case. ' _What is an Hyuga doing here? What business do they have with these shady characters?_ hmm..'

He will speak to Hinata about the situation,when the time comes. Right now, he is reporting to Gigi.

After the report he sat at his desk. He was exhausted. It was a whole month of reporting and watch. He is happy to be out of there, for now anyways. His partner, Karin, pretty much stayed to herself and didn't bother him as much. He learned a few things about her too. She is 25, never been married and no kids. The most interesting thing he learned about her is that she is Naruto's cousin. He do briefly remember Naruto talking about a cousin in the police force, but half the time he wasn't listening.

He notices a shadow over his desk and looks up. _'Gigi. God damn, that uniform looks so good on her.'_

"Sasuke, Thanks for the reporting. I know it was a pain for you. Also, Thank you for the night out. That was really fun." She smiled brightly.

"My pleasure. hmm.. if you like, we could go out again. Let's say, Saturday for drinks. Maybe, breakfast in the morning?" He smirk.

"Haha... still trying I see. You are not going to give up, I see. Okay, we can do drinks. I will have breakfast at my hotel, in my room, ALONE."

"Well, breakfast at the hotel is never good. It is always cold when you get there and the company..ugh. Maybe you should try breakfast at my place. I make a mean omelet."

"I think you have Karin for that."

"Jealous are we? Nothing is going on between Karin and I. We were drunk and I don't remember everything."

"Don't want to know. I will see you for drinks. Later." She walks away. He watches as she go.

 _'Mm... that ass. I am wearing her down. Soon..Soon..'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata arrives at the Karaoke Bar at 6:50pm. She gets a room that she was planning on destroying Naruto in. She went through the music list to pick out the songs for him to sing. If they do 2 songs solo, that should be enough. She have a few she want to sing together with him. She is wearing a purple sweater dress that reach to her knees and leggings. She have on Black knee high boots. Around her waist was the championship belt for show. Around 6:58pm, Naruto came into the room. He had on a black and orange shirt with dark blue jeans. He was wearing his winter black boots. He smiles and rushed to her. Lifting her up in a bear hug.

"It is so great to see you." He continues to hug her.

"It is good to see you too, Naurto. You are squeezing me to death." He places her down on the floor. Scratching the back of his head.

"Haha...Sorry about that. It has been so long." She smiles at him.

"You're fine, Naruto. I know. It has. The last time we hung out like this was at the club. I do not count the office." He nods.

"Hey have you spoken to Sakura, lately? If not, please reach out to you. She really misses you." She smiles and nod.

"Do you hang out with Sasuke any?" He looks up and shakes his head.

"That bastard is always working. If he isn't working he is trying to stick his 'thing' into something. I swear he is never going to settle down." She laughing.

"Haha...I agree. He is always...umm...you know. Oh you heard he banged your cousin. I think. Your cousin name is Karin, right?" Naruto turned his head sideways.

"The Fuck? When did he do that and with fuck? How you find out?" He started pacing around.

"Sakura told me. You know they ...umm..speak quite often right? She said it happened the night we had ladies night." He shook his head.

"That fucking long ago. Shit, it is about to be a new fucking year. What the hell? That asshole. He can't have my cousin. I will put a stop to that immediately." She giggled. "I am pretty sure he doesn't want your cousin, Naruto." He turns and looks at her.

"How do you know? You don't know that? Sasuke is grimy at times. He may not be a player, but he has his moments. If he wants it he goes after it." She shakes her head. " I don't know, but if he keeps going back to Sakura, I am sure he doesn't want your cousin. Though, that also says something about Sakura. I do agree, if he wants it he goes after it" He nods.

"Yeah, their whole situation is fucked up. I know we all agreed not to talk about it, but it is fucked up. Like they just casually fucking and that is it." She agrees with him. "It is, but that is their life. Let them do whatever they want. Things will happen or work itself out on it's own time."

"You right. Well off those losers. On to the game. That I am going to fucking pound you on." She looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Pound me on? You must of missed the memo. I have already won." She giggles. "You just here to congratulate me on my second win."

"What? I missed that memo for sure, babe. It must be went to my junk mail. I will make sure I console you after my win, though." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I missed you so much, Nata."

"I missed you too. Are you ready to do this?" She points to her belt.

"Haha.. You wearing it, huh? Get ready to lose it. Choose your song." He gets set up and go through the music.

"Okay. Your first challenge is...Cry me a River by Justin Timberlake." She smiles.

" What? Okay. Your song is ... Stupid Girls by Pink." He stands up and hands her the microphone.

She smiles, "I got this. excuse me." She walks around him and stands in front of the screen. Naruto watches her. _'She looks cute.'_ He leans on the sofa and wait. The music starts to play and she sings.

Stupid girl

(Woo)

Stupid girls

Stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that

That guy will call me back

Porno paparazzi girls (yeah)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uh-huh)

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Droppin' names)

What happened to the dream of a girl president?

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or three

With their itsy-bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Maybe if I act like that

That guy will call me back

Porno paparazzi girls (yeah)

I don't wanna be a stupid girl (uh-huh)

She continues until she is done. She smiles and gives him the microphone."Beat that 95, Yes." She goes to seat down. Naruto stands up, taking the mic and starts his song.

You were my sun, you were my earth

But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no

So you took a chance, made other plans

But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no

You don't have to say, what you did

I already know, I found out from him

Now there's just no chance

With you and me

There'll never be

Don't it make you sad about it?

You told me you love me

Why did you leave me all alone

Now you tell me you need me

When you call me on the phone

Girl I refuse

You must have me confused with some other guy

The bridges were burned

Now it's your turn, to cry

Cry me a river

She watch him get into the song. 'He has been practicing.'

Naruto finish his song and smiles at her. She scrunch her face up. "Ha...96. Take that belt off and give it to the Champ."

"Wait we have one more round to go." She looks through the music again for a song for him to sing. She smiles when she found one. 'This is so him.'

Naruto already picked the song for her. He proudly announces it, "Okay. hmm... your next song is Touch my body by Mariah Carey." He smirks. He knows her vocals can't reach that high.

She smiles. 'I have been practicing a lot of her songs. I got this.' She turns to him. "Okay, You got 24k Magic by Bruno Mars, right?"

Naruto face turns up. 'Okay. I can do this.' "You not going to show me up, Nata. Bring it on."

"You go first this time Naruto." He nods. Standing back in front of the screen. The music starts to play.

Players, put yo' pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do?

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe so player

Look out uh

Pop pop, it's show time (show time)

Show time (show time)

Guess who's back again?

Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)

Oh they don't know? (Go on tell 'em)

I bet they know soon as we walk in (showin' up)

Wearing Cuban links (ya)

Designer minks (ya)

Inglewood's finest shoes (whoop, whoop)

Don't look too hard might hurt ya'self

Known to give the color red the blues

Naruto danced to the song. He was twirling and done some awesome foot work. Hinata watched with amusement. He turned around and pulled her up to dance with him. She stood and started dancing with him. She started singing the lyrics with him.

Put your pinky rings up to the moon

Girls, what y'all trying to do?

Twenty four karat magic in the air

Head to toe so player

Uh, look out!

Second verse for the hustlas (hustlas) gangstas (gangstas)

Bad bitches and ya ugly ass friends (haha)

Can I preach? (uh oh) can I preach? (uh oh)

I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in

First, take your sip (sip), do your dip (dip)

Spend your money like money ain't shit (whoop, whoop)

We too fresh

Got to blame in on Jesus

Hashtag blessed

The song was coming to an end and they were dancing amongst each other before sitting down. They both fall to the couch.

"Omg, Nata...I am...whew..tired. I got a 98. Beat that. I am only getting better babe." He chuckled.

"I know. Whew. I need a moment before I sing. You really think you going win, huh? Watch me make this comeback. Let me show you how it is really done." He nodded. After regaining her breathing she took the microphone and stood in front of the screen. The song begins to play.

I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too

In my imagination I'd be all up on you

I know you got that fever for me: hundred and two

And boy I know I feel the same

My temperature's through the roof

If there's a camera up in here

Then it's going to leave with me when I do (I do)

If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)

Because if you run your mouth

And brag about this secretrendezvous

I will hunt you down

Because they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview

But this is private, between you and I

She starts to sway her body as she sings. Her one hand rubbing slowly up and down her body. She dips low and bring herself back up. Her movements are seductive and she turns towards him walking to him. Naruto zones out. She drops to the floor and begins to crawl on him. She places her hands on each side of the couch. Her body hanging over him. Singing in his face.

Touch my body, put me on the floor

Wrestle me around, play with me some more

Touch my body, throw me on the bed

I just want to make you feel like you never did

Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs

All around your waist, just a little taste

Touch my body, know you love my curves

Come on and give me what I deserve

And touch my body

He places his hands on her waist to try and brings her down, but she shook her pointer finger no. She turns around and stands up. She does a sexy dance for him. _'Oh Kami...this is hot.'_ He stands up behind her, placing his hands on her hips as she rotates them. She turns to face him and continues to sing.

If there's a camera up in here

Then it's going to leave with me when I do

(I do)

If there's a camera up in here

Then I'd best not catch this flick on YouTube

(You Tube)

Because if you run your mouth

And brag about this secret rendezvous

I will hunt you down

Because they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy Interview

But this is private, between you and I

Hinata sways her body down low in front of him. ' _Touch my body.'_ The song continues to play and Naruto eyes follows her hips. The song comes to a end and so does her movement. He stood there frozen and starting down at her. ' _Damn. That was was sexy as hell.'_

She giggles. "Earth to Naruto?!.. I got a 100. You know what that means. I won by .5. Suck it. This belt is here to stay" She points to the belt around her waist.

He blinks, scratching the back of his head. "Well, shit on that song, you deserve that score. Damn." He chuckled.

"Okay, let's do some more songs together. Oh we should order food and drinks too. I am starving. My treat for your late birthday gift."

"Hell yea. I want ramen and sake. You got the money, so get me 10 bowls. Bring in the bottle of sake. We going to be here a while."

They were there at least another 2 hours of just singing, eating and drinking. They were singing Cher and Sonny I got you babe, Celebration by Look and The Gang, and Nelly Hot in Herr. Ending the night with another Bruno Mars song That's what I like. They settle on the sofa again tuckered out leaning on each other. They were tipsy for sure. She leaned into his chest with her back. Finally he spoke.

"Nata, I missed this. I knew you can sing, but wow. Your moves have improved too. I am shock. You been gone so long. What you been up to? Tell me about this new guy you with. What's up?"

His hands came around to find hers, but settle on just touching her shoulder and rubbing down her arm. It sent small little shockwaves to her core. She sat up and turned to face him.

"Well, I got a karaoke machine at home to play on when Hanabi would come around. The moves, well...I took classes for. I got more. haha. You going to have to come by one day and see. Anyway, his name is Luke. He is 27 and a real estate attorney. He is really sweet. We have been on a good some of dates now. we aren't exclusive yet, but I am really we will be soon. He has been picking me up every night for late night dinners." She was smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes twinkle when she spoke about him.

Naruto lifted himself up a little. "That is awesome. I will need to come by, when I get a chance. I haven't seen little Hanabi in a long time, either. Luke? Hmm.. Interesting name." She looked at him confused.

"Really? Well, it is a pretty common name."

"Yeah, I guess so. Too common, if you ask me. Sakura met a guy at a coffee shop named Luke too." She paused. ' _Coffee shop. It can't be my Luke.'_

"What? Well, it is a common name." Her expression fell with worry and concern. He noticed.

"Hey..Heyyy.. It can't be the same guy. What is the coincidence of you and her meeting the same guy at a coffee shop. Don't worry about it." She nods. That didn't help ease her concern. She changes the topic to work.

"Anyways, work is getting interesting. I think that someone is laundering money from within the company. I can't be too sure though. That is all I have so far. I can't talk about it really."

"Whoa, that is crazy. Dang. I hope you find out who it is and soon."

"Yes, me too. Anyways, What is going on with you and Shion?" She smiles.

"Ugh...What isn't? This whole project thing with her is almost over. I got roughly a month and some weeks to go. I can do this. I can't date her afterwards. She just not my type at all. I can't deal with the jealousy and her being so clingy. She comes to my job unannounced. She rings my doorbell at all hours of the night. I had to tell my doorman not to let her up to my floor. She is calling and texting non stop. One time, I saw her tailing me in her car and I was fucking walking. I need my space, but she always trying to ...well..you know."

"I see. Well, you don't have long now. Afterwards, you don't have to talk to her ever again. You may want to get a restraining order too. She sounds unstable."

"Yeah, I was thinking about getting a restraining order during the project and letting someone else take over. It's just so frustrating. I am horrible with women. When I think I met the right one, she turns out to be crazy." She leans over and grabs his hand for reinsurance.

"Yes, You are horrible with women. I mean on every level imagine. hahahaha... but don't take the first one that shows you a little bit of attention. You are a great man. You deserve a great woman." She smirks at him.

"Haha..thanks. I will keep that in mind. So, umm.. have you ..uh..had sex with Luke, yet?" She looks at him and drops her head shaking it.

"No. Not yet. I like him. I really do, but I can't just do it with any and every guy that shows me attention. My body is special. I gave it to my first love and well, you saw what happened there..." her voice was low and almost cracked. "I might be wrong, but I don't want sex to define the relationship. I will when I am ready, which is soon. Maybe even New Years. It is going on almost 2 years, since I last had sex. I am always... you know..touching my body. It is getting harder and harder." She looks down at their hands joined together. She smiles. ' _I am glad for this friendship.'_

"I understand. You should take your time and wait. Trust me. I know what you mean. I haven't had sex for almost a year. I have women just throwing their bodies at me. I have ...uh... umm.. touched myself almost every night now. I don't want casual sex. I want more. I want to be connected not only physically, but emotionally too. I even started on some of my old pornos too. The ones from college, you remember." Hinata pulled her hand away and moved further back from him. He felt rejected a little, before she started laughing.

"Not the ones with all that exaggerated sounds from the woman. The ones where her vagina hole is so big a fist can be in it. Omg. Ew. I can't forget the fact we saw you masturbate. haha. You just pulled out your elephant trunk while we were all there. I know you were drunk, but I did not want to see it. haha." She falls on the floor. laughing "Omg.. that was so gross and alarming at the same time."

"Shut up. I was drunk. I didn't remember all of you being in there. Besides this package is pretty impressive and you know it. Hell, you did call it an elephant trunk. I mean. I give it credit, but that is a lot of credit. Wait... you hated those porns, but you used to watch that shit with me. It gave you pointers on your first time with that asshole. You even had a fucking pen and pad out. I was fucking horny and your ass taking fucking notes. Who does that shit, while watching PORN?" He laughs heartly. Ending up on the floor with her. She laughed with him.

"Okay, that was weird. You know I was shy and weird. I had no concept of men and sex or anything at the time. I was still trying to handle my own hormones. It was something new for me. I have been pretty sheltered. You know that. Also, I am still kind of embarrassed about, you know the phone sex. It was my first time doing that. I had no clue I was doing it. Until you told me after it happened, mind you MONTHS LATER." She blushed at the thought. He looks up at the ceiling licking his lips and laughed again.

"Yea, but man was that awkward. You thought I was your asshole of a boyfriend. I had no clue on what I was going to say to you. I needed time to think. Plus, I had to admit it was pretty hot. I got off on it. I..uh.. It was just awkward as hell though." She giggles.

"Well after that you was being weird around me for months before telling me. I am sorry about that. It was so inappropriate." She covers her face and he chuckles while nodding. "Stop apologizing. That happened so long ago, Nata." He pulls her hands from her face to look at her. ' _Those eyes again.'_

"Well, I need to get home. It is 1am already. I need my beauty sleep." She nudges him to get up. He did, but slowly.

"Alright, well let me know when you get home. I really hate for this to end. I know it will be another 2 or more months before I hear from you again. Haha. Have a good morning sleep and don't worry about the Luke thing."

"Thanks. I am sure the Shion thing will work out also." She smiles. He smiles back and they gave each other huge he left a small gap.

They left the bar and went their separate ways. They won't forget this night. It was filled with laughter, food and just good company.


	15. Chapter 15

He is almost done with the project with Shion. She will be out of his life soon. Just a few more weeks. He is receiving more offers requesting to work with him. The skyscraper was a hit. He is super happy about the extra business and the company was about to build their first office overseas. He will be leading that project. He is excited and nervous at the same time. It is supposed to last roughly a year. He will miss his friends, but he is ready for a change.

He just have to find the best time to tell them of the move. He have roughly 3 months to do it. He will start with Sasuke or Hinata and work his way around. It just depends on whomever responds first. He can't help, but smile about his karaoke night with Hinata. He wants more time with her, just to talk. He always have so much fun with her. _'She is a great friend.'_ He reviews his emails for other work projects. He have a few locations for the new construction. He text everyone asking them to set aside time, so he could spend time with them.

He gathers his things and notices he has a message and 3 emails from the dating site. He checks his message first. ' _Sasuke.'_

Sasuke 3:00pm: Yo, what's up man? Is everything alright? The message seemed urgent.

Naruto 3:02pm: It kind of is. Let's meet up for drinks tonight At 7pm.

Sasuke 3:04pm: Alright. The usual spot?

Naruto 3:05pm: Yea. See you there.

Sasuke 3:06pm: Cool. See ya.

He got Sasuke scheduled on his planner, before moving to check his emails from the dating site.

 _Hi, TheFox,_

 _It was nice chatting with you last night. I hope we can_ _chat again later tonight._

 _-Beauty_

He smiled. He hope so, also. He responds back immediately.

 _Beauty,_

 _It was a pleasure chatting with you also. I will be up late tonight. I hope you are us as well._

 _-TheFox_

He was proud of himself. He is getting a hang of the online dating more and more. He opens the next email from Flower.

 _Good afternoon,_

 _I understand what you are saying. I would love to get to know you, aIso. I hope you are having a good day. Hit me up on chat when you get a chance. I will be up late._

 _-Flower_

He nods his head. ' _Okay, I like the way this is going.'_ He thinks to himself.

 _Flower,_

 _Good, I will also be up late. So, I guess we might be chatting. Talk to you soon._

 _-TheFox_

He has one more email to check. He see he has a text message from Sakura. He responds to her first.

Sakura 3:45pm: Hey, is it urgent? You okay right?

Naruto 3:46pm: I am fine. I just have something important to discuss. Are you available, umm in another week from now? I am thinking a Saturday, for drinks. Our usual spot at 7pm.

Sakura 3:50pm: Sure. I will be there.

Naruto 3:51pm: Okay cool.

He got her scheduled in. Now, he is viewing his last email. He checked the profile. _'It's a female. Okay, why the name darkmatter? I will ask her in my response.'_ He opens it up and read it.

 _Hello, TheFox,_

 _Your profile came up as one of the matches for me._ _I read through your profile and I am compelled to write. I am very new to the online dating, so bare with me. If my friends knew I was trying online dating, they would freakout._

 _I am a bit skeptical about_ online dating. _I have heard stories concerning what happens_. _A lot on which were not good. Anyways, I hope to hear from you soon._

 _-darkmatter_

Naruto was about to respond, until he received a message from Hinata. He responds immediately with a smile.

Hinata 3:30pm: Hey, Naruto. I hope everything is okay? The message seems urgent.

Naruto 3:32pm: Hey, Hinata. Yes, I am fine. I was wondering if you would be available to get together tomorrow. I was thinking of meeting at our usual spot at 7pm. What do you think?

Hinata 3:34pm: Yeah, I am available. I was worried that something was wrong.

Naruto 3:36pm: Haha. No, Nata. I am fine. I have been busy, is all. I look forward to seeing you, again.

Hinata 3:40pm: Me too. See you soon.

Naruto 3:41pm: See you.

Naruto smiled to himself. He went back to his email to darkmatter.

 _Hi Darkmatter,_

 _I understand you. I too, was very skeptical. I heard the stories, also. It turned me off in even trying. After a while I got over it. I am keeping this from my friends, also. So, why the name darkmatter? It is very unique._

 _-TheFox_

He checked the time. He had an hour to burn before his meeting. He goes back over the information for the new construction overseas. He is beyond excited. It is his first time being overseas. He will have a lot of questions to ask Sasuke on the culture. Sasuke used to worked there for many years. Sasuke even taught him some english upon his return. He will ask Sasuke or Hinata to work with him, until he leaves. His english is very rough, he only know the basics. Sasuke and Hinata both speak English, fluently. Hinata went to law school overseas for 4 years. She even worked at a firm there for a year, before coming back.

It is now, time for his meeting. He can't wait to see Sasuke. They got to play catchup. That thought pushed back, he enters his meeting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke ends up doing dinner with Gigi. Afterwards, he asked her out again. She is enticing. He keeps going back for more and more. He can't even stop himself. He likes her. She is intelligent, beautiful, and got a body of a goddess. He can't wait to see it. Initially, that was his main conquest. He just want to sleep with her, but now he wants to get to know her. She actually gets him. He likes the chase too. She is strong and has a great sense of humor.

When she agreed to another outing, he was thrilled. He even stopped any and all sexual acts with random women, including Sakura. It has been months since he had sex. Literally, months. His restraint isn't long, but he can't believe he went this long. He touches himself every chance he gets. He feels like he is back in undergrad, just jacking off at random times of the day. It is getting too much to bare. He is now very sensitive to any touch. He even excused himself to the bathroom stalls at work one day, to handle himself.

 _Flashback_

 _He was at his desk working on a his reports. He spots Gigi and watches her. She was at her desk reviewing a case. She gets up to get some water from the filter. She bends down to get a cup of water. Her rear end was turned up and he couldn't help but stare at it. He felt his pants tighten. Just little things like her getting water turns him on. He is a sick man. She stood, but the cup end up bursting. The water landed on her white top. She shooked her head before walking to the bathroom. Before she left, he got a good look at her black laced bra. Hell, every male in the station was looking, even the chief. He felt jealousy, but had no right to be. He stood up and left._

 _Into the mens room, he locked all doors leading into it and as well as the windows. He wanted no interruptions for this. He goes into a stall. Locking it, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He is sitting on the toliet lid. He was fully erect. 'Damn.'_ _He is leaking too. He uses the pre-cum to his advantage. He rubs his length at a steady pace. He know that he have to be quick about this. He groans to himself lightly. "Oh god." He picks up his pace. He is imagining Gigi titty fucking him. "Fuck." He continues at it. He groans again. She is suckining and licking on the head as she continue to titty fuck. "Shit, yes." He can feel himself getting close. He picked up the pace. "Ah...mmm..." His is panting harder. He leans back and he removes his shirt. He turns his meat towards his stomach. He is at his breaking point. "Fuckkkk." He shoots his load onto himself. His breathing is labor. He takes the tissue to clean himself off and pee. He puts himself together and washes his hands. He looks himself over in the mirror. How could he let this woman get to him like this? He is mad at himself, but at this point he doesn't even care anymore._

 _Flashback ends_

He lays in bed exhausted, after masturbating again. He couldn't help it. His hormones are going crazy. He finds himself masturbating at least 4 to 5 times a day. This is getting ludicrous now. He can get any woman he wants, hell even go back to Sakura, but he won't. He refuse to do so. Since he met Gigi, he hasn't desired to sleep with any other women but her. Well, except that one night with Sakura. He haven't even had a taste of her yet and his body is craving her.

He gets up to clean up and get a drink of water. He leans on his counter. It is 2am. He is up. He looks at his phone to see multiple messages. He see one from his brother, two from Sakura, one from Naruto and one from...' _Hinata'_ that is strange one. He and the Hyuga rarely talk. Any conversation they do have are amongst friends. Sure, they have formed a friendship in college, but they still rarely talk. ' _Why is she texting me?'_ He opens her text first.

Hinata 5:30pm: Hey, Sasuke, I hope as is well. I need to talk to you asap. It is concerning some funds being laundered out of the family firm. I am concerned as to where it is going. Hit me back, when you get a chance.

That reminds him, he do need to speak with her concerning what he saw. The two issues may be connected. If so, this well open up the case even more. Why is a Hyuga stealing money from their own company? What is there to gain from this? He mulls over so many questions without any answers. He debated on texing her now. The chances that she might be up is fifty/fifty. ' _Fuck it. She will respond when ever.'_

Sasuke 2:30am: Hinata, Let's meet at the coffee shop today at 10am. I we can discuss your situation and go from there.

He sent it and placed his phone on it's charger. He will check his other messages later. He is exhausted and needs some sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was at the coffee shop waiting on Hinata. He knew she had some important information to go through. He waited patiently. She walked in and took a seat in front of him.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"What's up? I got your message concerning money laundering at your company? Do you know who it is?" He sipped on his coffee.

"No, but the person has been taking a substantial amount of money. I have Sikamaru, Temari and Shino looking into it."

"Well, I am not supposed to tell you, but I saw one of the elders in the Toombs during our stakeout a few months ago. I couldn't see his face, but he had a briefcase with him. In the Toombs they were smuggling in drugs. So, whatever he was doing it had something to do drugs." Her eyes widen.

"Omg. An elder? I don't understand. Why would he involved himself in the drug business? This is bad. No good at all." She shook her head gripping her tea.

"This is all I can tell you, but be prepared for an investigation heading towards your company. Once this is reported about an elder being involved, just be ready." He stood up. "I wasn't here talking about this and neither were you." He goes to walk away, but she grabs his hand.

"Thank you. Could you..do an favor for me? Cold you look into a guy named Luke for me. I wished I did this sooner, but never thought I needed to." She looks down.

He stares at her for a brief moment. "Luke? As in Sakura's friend?" She looked at him, ' _Sakura's friend? Hmm.. what is he talking about. Now, I know I need to do my research on him. Something isn't right."_

"Yes, Sakura's friend. I am concerned." She lied. He stared at her. _'You are lying, but why?'_ He only nods at her, before taking his leave.

She had to get to the bottom of what the elder is doing. She will find out as time goes on. She also, need to figure out what to do with Luke. He hasn't pressured her into anything, but he has been asking more about what she does and the business. She finds it strange. Her phone goes off and it is Luke. She answers.

"Hey, Hun. What's up?"

"Hey Love, I was wondering what you were doing for new years?"

"No plans, yet. I am still deciding."

"Good, don't make any. I have planned something for us. You will need nothing, but a toothbrush and maybe some clothes. If you decide not to bring any, I wouldn't mind at all." She giggled. "I bet."

"Haha... I will see you soon, beautiful. Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up. ' _He is too sweet. I can't wait. I hope my instinct is wrong about you."_

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Sasuke sat at the bar and grill that they usually met at. Both had a beer in hand.

"Sasuke, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Not even Sakura. Too busy at work to hang with your friends? haha... Hell, if you not seeing Sakura, you must be getting laid elsewhere. Haha."

"Work has kept me busy. I am not getting anything elsewhere. " He takes a sip of hid drink. Naruto stares at him.

"Who is the girl?"

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"You not banging Sakura anymore. I know, since she got that Luke guy, but before him. Who is she?"

"Hmm.. a coworker. We haven't slept together, yet. I am putting in work for that, but she is worth it. I want her in the worse way too."

"What ...the Sasuke ... not getting laid. I am shock. You working hard to get laid. Damn. She must be fine as hell with a banging body." He chuckled.

"You can say that." Sasuke smirks at his friend.

"Hmm..so how long has it been since you...you know?" He takes a gulp of his drink.

"At least 6 months now. It has been hard and you know how much I love sex."

"Yeah, I know. I am heading into a year. you know how I handle my shit too." He breathed out. "I am fucking overly sensitive too. My night out with Hinata for Karaoke, I was very close to jumping her bones."

"Hmph... I have seen you in action. We did shared women before. I thought you already slept with Hinata. I know you are attracted to her. I mean, the sexual tension between you two are there. Anyways, speaking of sharing, could I tap Shion one good time. I know she crazy, but crazy girls give the best sex. " He smirks at his friend.

"Have at it. I don't want her. The sex was good, though. So, you won't be disappointed, but don't give your best." Sasuke nods.

"Again, Hinata and I are friends. Stop talking about her like she is a piece of meat or one of these hoes we shared. She isn't."

"Yo, relax. She is a good girl. Though, you didn't deny the attraction or the tension. Hell, we both saw her naked we know what she working with. It is banging. I am not going to lie about it, I wanted her that day." He smirked.

"Sasuke, you asshole. You better not touch her. I swear, if you lay one finger on her.." He was cut of by a Sasukes hand rising up.

"Relax, I am not interested in the Hyuga. I got Sakura. Anyways, why you called me out? I know it isn't to talk about pussy." Sasuke ordered another beer.

"No. I am leaving to work overseas for a while for a year. I need to learn English. After building the skyscraper, we got a lot of contractors over in the U.S. that are interested in our work. So, we are expanding there."

"Really? Wow. Congratulations. Sure, I got you. I can do my teaching on Sundays and maybe Thursdays. Just let me know. I will be available."

"Thanks, man. I need this. I got to ask Hinata, also. Then tell Sakura I am leaving." He spins his beer bottle.

"Good luck. Sakura might be hurt for a little, but get over it. Hinata, will be fine. She will help, but man will she miss you. Get that _ALONE TIME_ , if you get my drift." He winks. "I saw her earlier today about a case on some money laundering at her company." He reach over for some peanuts.

"Shut the hell up. It isn't like that with us. Yeah, she told me briefly about it. I hope it isn't too bad."

"haha... you fooling yourself. It isn't like that, yet. I can't tell you much on the case. She also, wanted me to look into Luke." He gives him a side glance. Naruto flinch.

"Luke? Hmm.. I just hope.. it doesn't turn out to be the same as last time." He took a sip of his beer. "That shit was ugly. Also... you know the other situation."

"I know. I think it will be though. Be prepared just in case. Also, once it is out...a lot of people will get hurt." Sasuke ate more peanuts.

"I hope it will not come to that and this Luke fella is one of the good guys." Naruto leans on the table.

"Let's just hope. Anyways, you got that new call of duty game?" Sasuke polished off his drink and paid his tab.

"Yeah, lets go." Naruto followed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If you haven't realize it yet, Sakura and Hinata are dating the same guy. Neither of them know, yet. That time will come soon, but with that a secret will be revealed. It will lead to a broken bond and loss of trust towards another person. Stay tune, things are about to heat up.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto lays in his bed thinking about the events that took place at the Karaoke Bar a few weeks ago. He had a blast with Hinata. He always do. He just couldn't help but smile. She really did surprised him. She could still sing and her moves..were very arousing. He still remembers the way her hips went from left to right. How her hands rubbed all over her body and how she dipped low in front of him. He really couldn't help thinking naughty thoughts. As time went on that evening, the sexual tension in the room got harder to ignore for him. He felt his pants getting tighter. Once they started talking about the phone sex..his cock was at full attention. He had to keep the hug at a distance when they said goodbye.

Now, at home, he remembered exactly how the phone sex incident occurred and what was said. He was already stroking himself as he thought back to it.

 _Flashback_

 _He was in his room and it was only 1:00am. He just came from a party that left him a little more than just tipsy. He knew Sasuke was probably out with Sakura, so he could get online and look up some porn. He lays on his bed getting set up, until his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID to see that it was Hinata. 'What is she doing calling me this late?' He answers it and hears weird breathing._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey baby! What are you doing?" He looks at the caller ID again. 'Okay, this is Hinata but she sounds different.'_

 _"Uh, nothing Nata. I am just in bed. Umm..what are you doing?"_

 _"I am laying in bed thinking of you." He looked at the phone again. 'Has she been drinking? A lot? This is weird.'_

 _"Uh...Nata, you do know who you are speaking to right?"_

 _"Uh, yes babe. Do you know who you are talking to? Dave, why are you acting so weird." Okay. She is drunk._

 _"Nata, this is Naruto. Your friend since grade school." He hears silence._

 _"Babe, I haven't even seen Naruto today. Why are you asking about him? Let's not talk about him. I want to talk about you and me. What are you wearing?" Naruto eyes widen. 'Oh shit..this is getting weird.' Silence. She comes in again._

 _"Dave, baby tell me what are you wearing? If you share, I will." She giggles. Naruto is silent again. 'Omg ...is this turning into...shit.'_

 _"Fine, I will tell you what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a purple lace bra and matching thongs. I even have on the purple bunny ears you liked from halloween. Hold on, let me send you a picture." Naruto eyes bugged out his head. 'Oh shit, that is so fucking hot. Shiiiittt...the picture is even hotter. Goddamn.' His cock was rising to the moment._

 _"Davvveee, did you get it? Do like it?" Naruto was trying to calm himself down. 'Shit, Nata. What the hell have you been drinking? You can't send this type of shit to people, better yet talk to people like that. I got to figure out a way to end this.'_

 _"Yes, Nata. I got it. You look ...nice." He thought he did good._

 _"Really? Hold on. I got another picture for you to see. Send me a picture also. I want to see you." Naruto paused. 'Shit. What the hell?'_

 _"Umm, Nata...I got to go. Umm..I need to use the bathroom . It's going to take me awhile. I got to do number 2." That is the best excuse he got._

 _"Okay, babe talk to you later." Naruto signed 'That was easy.' He hung up. After a few minutes his phone ring again. 'What the hell, her again.'_

 _"Hello?"_

 _Hey baby! Are you done? I really want you, right now. Inside of me." Naruto nearly fell off the bed. 'Oh kami no. No. That was so fucking sexy. Down boy down.' He was patting at his cock. He hears a moan on the other end. 'Oh shit no.'_

 _"Davvvee...guess what I am doing? I am touching my breast for you." She moans again. "I am pitching it. I want your hands on me. Are you touching yourself. Baby touch yourself for me. I want to hear you." He was indeed about to touch himself. 'Oh Kami, please do not judge me. I can't take it anymore.' He pulls his cock out of the restraint of his boxers and holds it in his hand. He slowly strokes it. Groaning lightly._

 _"Baby, is that you groaning? You groaning for me? Yes, groan for me. I want to hear you. I am now, removing my bra and panties for you. I took a nude picture and sent to you. Do you see it? Now, I am laying down and rubbing my clit." She moans lightly over the phone._

 _Naruto is having a hard time containing himself. He glances at the picture. 'Well, hot damn Nata. All that's behind those sweaters. Shit.' He strokes the head of his cock a few more times before going down the length. He moans out loud before voicing himself to her._

 _"Shit..Nata." He moans in the phone._

 _"Babe...did you like the picture? Let me know you like it. Say you like it baby." She moans again rubbing her clit and placing two fingers inside herself. "Oh yes...baby my fingers are inside me. I wish it was your thick cock. I want to feel you in my walls as my juices flow on you." She moans again. He is becoming more responsive. At this point..he didn't give a shit. 'Fuck it. She won't remember.'_

 _"Yes, babe. You look so fucking good. I want to be inside you also. I want to feel you around me so bad. I want to pound your brains out" He is stroking faster. His eyes closed and head laying on bed. "Mmm..shiit. Let me hear you moan babe. Call me daddy... Cum for daddy." He hears her breathing picking up._

 _"Baby...oh yes...omg yes..I am almost there..just a little longer. Hold out for a little longer. Will you hold out a bit longer for me, daddy?" She is rubbing her clit and fingering herself faster. Her body is slightly arched. She is getting close._

 _He slows down his strokes, "Oh...shit..I can hold on a little longer babe. Mmm...ah...ah...fuckk..babe you almost there." He is groaning more and more. His stomach is getting tight. He is ready to release._

 _"O..oo...yes..I am almost...ooo...baby..I am about to cum on you...feel me...I am about to..." She is moaning loudly in the phone. Her walls are clenching around her fingers.." Cumming Cumming...oooo...shit..." Her body is arching further now._

 _He speeds up, "That's right babe...cum for me. ah..god..shit...babe I am going to cum too...Fuck..." His hips are lifting off the bed._

 _They both saw white afterwards. Breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths. She recovers first._

 _"Dave, baby...you were so good. Thank you. I needed the relief. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, baby, night."_

 _"Babe, that was amazing. See you tomorrow. You too, night." The phone call ends. He was exhausted. He gets up and cleans himself off. 'Shit, I eventually have to tell her. I will just have to wait for the right time.'_

 _Flashback ends_

Naruto is broken out of his daze. He looks down to the mess he made. He gets up and cleans himself off. He would never ever forget how good that call was. Best phone sex he ever had. He rubs his eyes, "This is Nata. Dear god. I can't believe I just did that." He shakes his head before reaching for his computer. He opens his profile to see he have two messages on the dating site. He reads the first one.

 _Hi, TheFox,_

 _I saw you profile and think we would make a good fit. Check out my profile sometime. Tell me what you think._

 _-Flower_

He briefly go through her profile. ' _Hmm..she seems cool. She is cute too I will get to know her.'_ He moved to his next message.

 _Good Evening, TheFox,_

 _How are you doing this evening? I notice you were on and decided to email you. Maybe we can become friends. Check out my profile when you get a chance._

 _-Beauty_

He goes to her profile. _'O..okay..no picture, but that is cool. I don't have one up either. She sounds cool too. It won't hurt to get to know her, also.'_ He wasn't going to pick anyone off the bat. He is still learning and getting to know these women. He is keeping his options open. He writes back to both of them.

 _Hi Flower,_

 _Nice to meet you. I would like to get to know you more. I can't say we are a good fit, just yet. As time goes on, maybe. You never know. Tell me a little about yourself._

 _-TheFox_

He goes back to beauty email and respond back. _'She is up, so maybe we can instant message or something.'_

 _Hi, Beauty,_

 _I am doing well. How are you doing? Maybe we can do instant message or something, since we are both up._

 _-TheFox_

 _'Okay. Well, that was easy. Now, I just have to...Bing. Well, that was quick.'_ He receive a instant message from beauty. He opens it.

 **Beauty: Hello, TheFox.**

 **TheFox: Hello!**

 **Beauty: So, what are you doing up so late?**

 **TheFox: Nothing much just watching Starwars.**

 **Beauty: I love that movie. Amongst others.**

 **TheFox: Really? What type of movies do you like?**

 **Beauty: Mostly action, drama, scifi, and a little romance.**

 **TheFox: Really, the same here. What type of music you listen to?**

 **Beauty: A little of everything. I do love Pop.**

 **TheFox: Same here, but I like a lot of old school music too. I will dance to pretty much whatever.**

 **Beauty: Lol. I guess. What is your favorite food. I like sushi.**

 **TheFox: Ramen. It doesn't matter where it is from, as long as it is good.**

 **Beauty: Really? There is this ramen stand on the Northside that serves the best ramen.**

 **TheFox: Really? I think the Ramen stand on the Eastside serves the best. I got an idea of the one you talking about on the northside. It is okay.**

 **Beauty:** **Lol..suits yourself. Well, it is getting late. I will ttyl.**

 **TheFox: Alright, night.**

He was proud of himself. He had his first interaction with a woman online. She seem pretty cool. They have a few things in common, but she knows nothing about ramen though. He will see where it goes. He still have 'Flower' to get to know. So, He have plenty of time. He looks back and see 'Flower' wrote him back and another new message 'darkmatter?'. That name sounds like a guy. He will review profile, before responding. He is turning into Mr. Popular already. He just smiles before opening their messages.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He has never worked so hard in his life, for a date. The woman in question, Gigi, has said no to all of his advances. He doesn't have an issue with rejection. Not at all, but to be rejected by the same person more than one time in a day, it was just outright wrong. He is used to having women throw themselves at him. Gigi, took it upon herself to change it. Now, he is pursuing her like his last meal and he likes it. He finds her compelling and down right attractive. He actually likes her. He is now sitting beside her at a bar near her hotel. It has been weeks since their last outing. She agreed again for drinks.

"So, how are you enjoying it here? I know, it isn't the city but it does have some sites." He sips his jack and coke.

"Yes, it does. But nothing like the city." He nods. "Yes, NY was great. I can't wait to go back." She sips her martini agreeing with him.

"So, since it looks like I am going to be here a while might as well get to know you a little more. Are you player as the rumors say?" He arches an eyebrow.

"What are they saying?" He stares at her curious on her reaction towards it.

"Just you enjoy sex. Likes to sleep around a good some. Never want to settle down."

"Hmm.. part of that is true. I do enjoy good sex. I am a young man. I do have an high appetite. I don't sleep around like that. I typically circle back to my friend, if times get to hard. Eventually, I will settle down. Just the right woman hasn't come along to take me off the market, yet." She bites her lower lip. ' _Mmm..Kissable'_ He thought.

"Friend? Why aren't you dating this so call "Friend"? He licks his lips and looked at her.

"Well, we have been friends for like ever. She was somewhat of a fan girl, but as we got older she calmed down out of that stage. When we hit freshman year of college, we got drunk and had sex. It was my first time and hers also. I was good but, I had nothing to compare it to. After a while we just didn't work and we went our separate ways, but stayed friends. I slept with a few other women, but I don't remember the sex or it didn't compare. We agreed to casual sex here and there. No strings attached. Since than, this is how it stayed." He watch her with his dark eyes. _'Shit, she got me talking about my past and this part of my past. What is wrong with me.'_ She crosses her legs, so he can see her thigh.' _Mmm...luscious.'_

"Well, it seems to me you have yet to closed that door. How can you find the right woman, with that door being opened?" She gulps down her martini before asking for another. He shrugs.

"Well, until she shows up, why do I need to do that?" She glared at him.

"Because, it is unfair to the woman in which you are seeking." She starts her next martini. He watches.

"I guess you are right." Silence. He gulps his drink and ask for another.

It is silent, but peaceful. It was almost at they spoken to each other with their eyes only.

"So, Gigi, What's your story? Why are you single?" He continues to sip down his drink.

"I am single due to my job. I travel lot. I am not in one place. Also, really bad break. So, work is really my excuse." He waits.

"I too, have a high sexual appetite also. I am a young woman. I find nothing wrong with discussing or enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. I haven't been involved sexually with a male, since my first love 5 years ago. I don't do one night stands either." She looks at him again. She gulps her drink down. He does the same.

"I understand." Paying the tab. He licks his lips and stands up and looks back at her. He extends his hand to her. She takes it.

"We don't have to do anything. We can just talk." She agree. That is what they did and for the first time in their lives they both were ready to open up a new chapter in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

It is the days after New Year, Sakura was laying in bed with her now boyfriend, Luke. She could not get past the conversation she had with Hinata weeks ago. ' _It can't be true.'_ She turns to Luke as he peacefully sleep. They had a night of full out passion. She can say it was the best night of her life. Not better than with Sasuke, but it was pretty darn close. Very close. She was falling for him and hard. She doesn't know what the do. She was torn. She lays there thinking on the conversation with Hinata again.

 _Flashback_

 _"Well, if isn't Ms. Ghost. Hinata. Where the hell you been at?"_

 _"Hi, Sakura, I have been working a lot. I saw Naruto. We had a Karaoke night. It was so much fun. It was to make up for missing his birthday. He was upset, but got over it quickly."_

 _"Haha... that is so him. He has always been like that. He never holds a grudge. I am glad you two had fun. I have to come with next time you have a Karaoke night. Anyways, who is this mystery guy of yours. He keeps you busy." She can hear Hinata giggle._

 _"Sakura, he is great. I met him at the coffee shop that you and I always go to. He is an attorney like me. He is new to town, with no kids. He is 27. He is handsome and such a great cook." She smile as she told her about her new friend. "We aren't exclusive, yet. We talked about it though and working towards it."_

 _"That's great, Hinata. When are you going to introduce him to us? What's his name?"_

 _"Well, his name is Luke and.." Sakura cut her off before. cutting her off._

 _"Luke? Huh? My friend is named Luke." She hear silence._

 _"Well, Luke is a common name." Hinata was already concerned about this situation._

"Su _re we aren't dating the same guy. I mean. What are the chances of that. haha." Sakura laughed._

 _"Exactly. What are the chances of that occuring. Anyways, we need to get together sometime. Maybe have a double date with our new friends."_

 _"I would love that. Let's do that."_

 _"Great. I will speak to him about about it and let you know. Otherwise, let's get together and do lunch. I miss you, Sakura."_

 _" I do too, Hinata. How about today? What time is your lunchbreak?"_

 _" It is at 12pm. I will meet you at your job. It isn't far and we can go to something around there."_

 _"Deal. See you soon." They hung up._

 _Flashback ends_

She places her hands on Lukes face. _'He is so fine.'_ She wonders, what is going on. Hinata called recently asking to meet up together at the coffee place. It was probably to catch up and talk about work. She wasn't sure, but she was planning to meet her there later today.

ooooooooooooooo

After her lunch with Sakura over a month ago, Hinata got online to do some research on their 'friend', Luke. She also called in an old friend for a favor.

"Hello?" A raspy voice came in.

"Kiba? It's me, Hinata."

"Haha... Hina, what's up babygirl. How are you?"

"Kiba, I am good. How are you?" She hears movement on his end.

"I am good. What can I do for you?" It is almost like he is reading her mind.

"Okay, don't get upset but I am seeing someone." She hears a thump.

"What...why...When the fuck were you going to tell me this? Like what the hell, Hina. We are supposed to be friends. You like a sister to me. Shit. Does Shino know, before I do? I swear if he does? Ooo...I am going to be pissed."

"Not yet, but I am sure he does now, considering he was here for my job. We got some issues going down here. I don't know what it is yet, but it is crazy."

"Fuck, am I the last to know? Dammit Hina, that is foul. I heard about the shit going on at your job. Shino hit me up to look into some things also."

"Cool. Well, I need you to check into something else for me. Well, not really something, but someone. Look into this guy that I am dating. His name is Luke."

"Alright. When do you want the information?"

"Get as much as you can before 12pm today. The rest you can give to me over time." She checks her clock. "I got to get going. I have a 10 meeting."

"Alright, babygirl. I got you." The call ends.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata was at their usual table at the coffee shop waiting on Sakura's arrival. The information she got from Kiba was very helpful concerning Luke. He told her briefly what he found that day. But as the month went on, he kept reporting back to her. In the end, she was very hurt. She opened herself up to this guy. She let him in. She finally decided to sleep with Luke on New Years Eve leading into the New Year. I was romantic. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. It was really good. He was very thorough. A tear ran down her cheek. She let her wall down and now she have to build it right back up again. How could she be so stupid? She needs to let Sakura know as soon as possible.

 _Flashback_

 _She is at her desk and reading the information that Shikamaru, Temari and Shino have drafted. It was a inside job. The individual was an elder of the firm and he was laundering money from them and taking it somewhere else. She is not sure where. She is going to speak to Sasuke concerning this issue. Her phone rings._

 _"Kiba? What did you find out."_

" _Hinata, nothing good. This Luke character is playing you. He is playing you big time." She was confused._

 _"Tell me. Tell me everything."_

 _"Okay, check it. Dude is a player. He is in the coffee shop that you visit on the regular and picks girls up. Also, he is a man of many occupations. I am not sure exactly what yet, but he tells you he is an attorney, well he is a doctor to Sakura. Or a cop, a vet, firefighter and etc. The list goes on from there. Yes, this asshole is dating you and Sakura at the same time. Please tell me, you didn't sleep with him. If so, go get checked out for any type of STD. This guy gets around. You got to be safe. I can't say he does or don't have a STD. There are no medical records available on him yet. Make sure you are not pregnant either. It seems as though he does have kids." He pauses. He hears sniffing._

" _Hina, you alright? Babygirl, talk to me." He hears her breakdown._

 _"Kiba, I am a idiot. I can not believe he would do that to me. He was so good to me. He lied. HE FUCKING LIED. I FUCKING HATE HIM. What is worse, I let my wall down and let him in. I let him in Kiba. OH MY GOD..tested? What the hell, I could have a STD? Are you fucking kidding me. Ugh. He could of been honest about the kids part. A good some of adults in our age group have children. I could work around that, but he fucking LIED. He ...Oh my god. I have to tell Sakura. I have to tell her."_

 _"Shit, Hina. Did you use protection? Please say you did. I know it isn't 100%, but still please say you did. Hell yeah, you got to warn Sakura of this guy. She could be pregnant or with a STD. You just don't know. I will continue with the research and get back at you. Hina, just please be careful. I do not know what this guy is cable of yet. He just showed up out the blue."_

 _"I did use protection. I did use protection. Thanks, Kiba. I will do that. Keep me posting. Later." The conversation ends._

 _Flashback ends_

Now, she is here waiting on Sakura to arrive. She sees her walking up to the table. She smiles at her longtime friend, waving.

"Hey Hinata, How are you?" They hug each other.

"I am fine and you? I am doing well." They go into a booth together.

"This sounded urgent. What is it?" Sakura looks at Hinata worried.

"Sakura, I don't know how to say this, but I did some research on the guy I was dating. You know Luke. I found out ..umm...he is dating the both of us." She spoke quietly to her. Sakura looked at her in disbelief. ' _There is no way.'_

"Are you sure? How do you know they are even the same men. Like you said weeks ago, Luke is such a common name."

"I had Kiba look into it. I was concerned after our lunch conversation and did some digging. It seems that Luke gets around at this very same coffee shop we are at. He seems to have a lot of occupations. He does have children. Also, you may want to get checked out. He might be carrying something. I have already checked myself out. I am clean." She looked at Sakura in the eyes as she told her this.

"This doesn't make any sense. He wouldn't lie to me. You are lying." She hissed at Hinata. Hinata eyes widen.

"What? I would never lie to you, Sakura. You know this." She stared at her. Sakura glared back at her.

"I should of known. Luke said something wasn't right with you. You are jealous. You are jealous, because I got a man and you don't. You were always like this back in the day. You always want what I have or had. Naruto's crush, Sasuke's friendship, David's love, and now Luke. I am happy. You are trying to ruin it." She spoke a little louder, drawing the attention of those in the table next to them.

"I am not jealous. I am just trying to warn you of...wait..David's love? My David? Did you ...did you do something with my ex?" Hinata's voice is shaking now. She stands up. Her voice a little louder. " DID YOU DO SOMETHING WITH MY EX?"

"I...I ...I LOVED HIM. YOU HAD TO COME ALONG AND TAKE HIM AWAY. SO, I TOOK HIM BACK."

 _SLAP._

Sakura held her left cheek. It was turning red from the slap.

"I TRUSTED YOU, SAKURA. YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE LIED AND CHEATED ON ME. YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE TRIED TO EMBARRASSED ME. YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME, ONLY FOR YOU TO BE THE OTHER FEMALE. HOW THE FUCK...HOW COULD YOU. I CAN'T...WE ..can't...We are no longer friends." Hinata picks up her things and leaves the coffee shop. She is crying hysterically. Sakura follows crying also. They separate heading in different directions, unbeknownst to them of watching eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is 10pm now. Naruto lays in his bed. The project with Shion is over. He is super happy. He could not wait to get rid of her. He was about to pop in a porn, before he heard a knock at his door. ' _Damn. Who is it at this time of night. ugh. Shit, please don't be Shion._ ' The knocking continues. He climbs out of bed and hurries to the door. Opening it with an annoyed tone.

"WHAT?" He yells. Only to see Hinata red puffy eyes and a open bottle of gin in hand.

"Nata, what is wrong." She doesn't say anything. She just looks up to him and drops the bottle. Her lips crushes into his. All logic goes away for a brief second before he pulled her away.

"Nata, whoa. What is wrong? Talk to me." She shook her head and crushed her lips into his again. She backs him into the wall by the door and kicks it shut. She bit his lower lip. He gasp from the pain and pleasure it sent. She slips her tongue in his mouth. He loose his balance and fell to the floor with a thump. ' _Damn she is strong, to be so small.'_ She kept kissing him pulling at his shirt. He had trouble breaking her away. She is nibbling on his earlobe now, hitting his spot.

"Nata, oh god...wait...ah..ah...stop." He fought the friction growing in his lower region. He grasp her hands to stop. He looks at her again. She is crying.

"I just want the pain to stop, Naruto. I want it to stop. Please, I want to forget. Please help me forget." She tries to reach at him again, but he has a firm grasp on her.

"Nata, not like this. This you will regret. Just, tell me what is wrong." She started to shake and tears continue to pour.

"Naruto, sh...sh...she...lied to me. They all lied to me. I AM A FOOL." She stood up only to stumble to the floor again.

"Who lied? What are you talking about, Nata talk to me."

"SAKURA! SHE FUCKING LIED TO ME. SHE SLEPT WITH DAVID. SHE SLEPT WITH MY EX AND PLAYED THE FRIEND ROLE FOR YEARS. YEARS? I AM DONE WITH IT ALL."

"Oh, Nata. Come here, baby. Oh man. I am so sorry." He reaches and hugs her. Placing her head to his chest. "Shhh...shhh...It is okay. It will be okay, Nata. I am here. I am here." He kisses her forehead. She grabbed his shirt and held it for dear life. They sat there as she cried until she could no longer cry anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. Now, they both know about Luke. I bet you didn't expected that secret to be revealed though. Did it leave the whole..."Omg" expression? If not, another secret will come out soon. The drama continues.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the most recent reviews. I hope you enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following days to come, Hinata was in a daze. She can't believe what happened just days ago. She loss a friend. A dear friend that she trusted for many years. _'She slept with David. Her David.'_ That is all she could think about. She laid in bed. She couldn't eat and barely slept. She looks around and noticed this wasn't her room, but Naruto's. _'How long have I been here?'_ She can't believe she was still here. The incident occurred days ago. During that time, he told her he was leaving the country for work. Some friend she is. She had to cancel the day they were supposed to hang out, due to the Luke thing. She needed to know. She received multiple messages from Luke after the whole thing went down, but she told him they were done.

Naruto enters the room with some lunch for them. He sits on the bed beside her. "Nata, you have to eat. You need your strength. Come on, Nata." He tries to feed her some soup. She doesn't open her mouth. He sighs. ' _This wasn't_ _supposed to happen again.' H_ e stood up and walks out of the room. He made sure to called Neji to inform him of the situation. just in case he needed to work on any necessary damage control. Neji said she could work from home for a few weeks, before coming back. Naruto leans on his counter top. He needed to speak with Sakura and soon about the whole situation. This is bad. Real bad. He needed to know the details and Hinata won't even talk to him about it. He have to get her to open up. She hasn't left his room in days.

He sends a text to Sakura.

Naruto 2:00pm: We need to talk asap.

Sakura 2:02pm: I guess you already know. Fine. I will come over.

Naruto 2:05pm: No, Nata is here. Let's meet somewhere else.

Sakura 2:06pm: No, stop coddling her. I will be there, later. She will have no other choice but to talk about it. She can't run forever and don't you allow her to.

Naruto 2:07pm: I'm not coddling her, just right now you two should not be in the same room.

Sakura 208pm: Whatever. We talk there or not at all.

He sighs. _'Really?'_ He text back "fine " and pulled at the little hair he had.

He walks into his room to notice Hinata wasn't in bed anymore. _'This is a good sign.'_ He sees his bathroom door closed and hears the shower running. ' _Okay, I am glad she is up and about. She will need to be ready for this.'_ He set aside some clothes for her. He still had old clothes of hers for when she would spend the night from partying too hard. He leaves the room to reheat lunch.

Hinata enters the kitchen. She sees Naruto at the microwave. She goes up to him and wraps her arms around him from behind. She breathes in his scent. She whispers "Thank you." He turns around smiling.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I guess, I am starving." She looks down at her feet.

"Good, I am reheating our food. You had me worried there."

"I'm sorry. I should of handled the situation and myself better." He hugs her.

"You're fine. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it too often." He smiles and she nods.

They sat down to eat. She started speaking english. He paused.

"What? I didn't know we were starting our lesson now."

"Well, we got to make it into your daily routine. You will be in NY for a year. You got to get used to it. I can't be there all the time and practice with you." He nods.

He responds back the best he could.

"haha.. close enough. We will continue." She laughed and he chuckled.

They continue his lesson for another hour and a half. Now, in front of the T.V. they were playing an video game.

"Okay, Nata, you get the one to the right. Head shot only. I will take the one on the left. Afterwards, switch weapons, we are going in blazing. Cover me as I reached the big guy and aim at his cannon pack." She nods. She does exactly what he said.

"Naruto, your left. They are trying to flank us. Break it break it break it." He does so. There was a huge explosion. Ending that scene of the game.

"Okay, pick up the guns Nata and I will get the aids." She reached over for chips. They played for another 2 hrs before stopping. Now, they were onto something more interactive.

"Oh god.. Nata, you are so tight."

"Wow, Naruto, I heard the rumors, but didn't expected this."

"Fuck girl.. don't knock the rumors. Shit. Bring your leg over my shoulder. Oh my god... like that. You are so good at this.

"Oh oo.. you are so big. I don't think you will fit."

"Mm. Nata, I can fit. Spread out a little more. Damn, you are so flexible." She spins the wheel again.

"Left hand on red." They twisted their bodies to get to the destination only for Naruto to fall.

"Dammit, I knew you wouldn't be able to fit." She rolled over off the twister mat.

"Hush up. I can't help it. I am a big guy that swings big things. Shit. You won anyways, just be happy." He stood up. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

They both went into the kitchen to making a snack. They were on the sofa again, in front of the TV. Not watching anything in particular.

"So, Naruto, you are offically done with Shion. How does it feel?" He leans back and sigh. Smiling from ear to ear.

"Really good. I am glad to be done with her. She was crazy as hell. Nata, she was serious stalking me. It was beyond crazy." He chuckled. She smiles.

"I bet. So, umm... does that mean you are back on the market again. haha" She giggles.

"Whatever. I never came off. haha." He rolls his eyes.

"So, are you going to tap it one last time for old time sake." He turns to her eyes wide.

"I have never heard you speak like this before and No. I just can't. She would have to drugged and blackmail me." He puts his arms around the chair.

"Okay. Well, don't wish for it. Remember she is unstable. Anyways, about yesterday's. ..umm..the kiss. I went to far." She looks down in her lap.

"Don't, you were upset and drunk. Don't even worry about it." He was traveling to dangerous territory, now. He needed to know what happened with Sakura and her though. "Tell me what happened."

She looked at him, before getting up to bring over her bottle of gin. He only stared. She took a sip before passing it to him. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

"I was suspicious of Luke for a while. After you told me about the guy Sakura was dating, really. I knew something wasn't right." She took another sip. "He never pressured me for sex or anything. He was very interested in my job, though. I still can't figure out why, but will find out." She leans back taking another sip.

"Hmm... go on." He takes his gulp. He feels his body warming up.

"Anyways, after asking Sasuke to look into it, I called in Kiba. He told me about his second life. He have kids. Not a kid, he isn't just a lawyer, but have multiple occupations. He meets women at the coffee shop quite often. So, we aren't the only ones. Kiba also said to get test." She looks at him. He stares with worry.

"You had sex with him? You did use protection and you are..clean?" She nods.

"Yes, to all of the above. I know what I did wasn't wise, but I am not going to let him fuck me raw. I knew, I should of stuck to my instinct and said no. But, it has been along time since I have met a guy who didn't want sex immediately and I actually liked him. He was kind, gentle and I thought honest. I let my feelings get in the way of my logic, but I knew not to go raw." She sipped more. "Hell, David and I never did it raw either. We were together for years. I don't even know what happened there. He was my first love and everything. I was just young and in love. Even so, I am always strapped just in case." She laughed. "Does that sounds weird huh?" She turns her head to him. He shook his head.

"I see, well the Luke thing is done. You wasn't with him long. You had sex with him once, protected. You are clean and not pregnant. So, you don't have to worry about him, anymore. He is none of your concern. Just next time trust your instinct. It usual never steer you in the wrong direction." He takes a bigger sip. "That David shit, I don't know. I knew he didn't care for me, Kiba or Shino. He always thought you were fucking one of us. Fucking prick." He chuckled. "I am always strapped too. I never done any girl in the raw. Just in case, you know. I don't plan to start to either." He watches her gulp more alcohol. _'Slow down Hinata.'_ He took another sip.

"Haha..Dave did accused me of that. He said we were all too close for comfort." She giggles. "I thought you would of done at least one girl in the raw." She turned full body to him. He remain lean back on the sofa.

"No. My grandfather always said no kids until you are ready and avoid STD's. So, it stuck with me." He chuckled.

"haha...I ...I would of sleep with you without any protection. Only you, though. Kiba and Shino are like brothers." She stares at him with desire. She leans in close to him.

"What?" He said in a whisper and turns to her. _'When did she get so close?'_ She brushes her lips onto his, whispering again.

"I would of sleep with you in the raw." His eyes widen to what that implies. Before he knew it she kissed him. This time softly. His whole body was on fire. ' _Oh god, her lips are so soft. This feels nice.'_ She licked his lips for entry and he allowed it. His hands went to her waist. She climb onto his lap and grind on him. She lifted up with half lidded eyes.

"Naruto, I want to erase the last few days. Please.. help me erase it." She goes in for his earlobe. He groans. "Na..ta... oh god...ah..ah.. we can't. ." She reaches her hands under his shirt. Kissing his neck.

"Naruto, just once. Please, I just want to once." His body and mind were having a tug a war and his body was winning. He kissed her passionately. _'Just once. Only one time.'_ He grabs her butt cheeks with both hands. She grinds on him. "Nata... oh god... mmm..You feel so good.." She continues to grind on him. He lifts up to turn her around on the sofa as the doorbell ring. _'The fuck. Shit.'_ He leans down and kissed her forehead. She shook her head. "Ignore them." She kisses him again. He gave into it. There was pounding on the door. He sighs.

"I am sorry Nata, but it looks like they are not going away." He kissed her one last time and got up. He answers to see it is Sakura. _'Shit, I forgot I invited her.'_

"Hey. She still here?" He nods. _'Shit, let the drama begin.'_ Sakura stare at him for a moment.

"Did I interrupt something? Oh well. You might want to take care of that." She pointed down at his lower region and walks in to see Hinata on the couch. Pissed off.

"So, Hinata, you just jump from Luke to Naruto just like that huh? Yet, again. in my shadow." Hinata stood.

"What you say bitch? You the one banging my men. First David and now Luke. Now, you going to stand here and tell me who I move on to? You have some nerve." She turns to Naruto, "Why is she here?" He stands in the middle. "Nata, I asked her to? You two need to talk." Hinata stood.

"No, we don't. We are not friends." She gets up to leave. He grabs her and pushed her on the sofa. "Stop, running, Nata." He told her.

Sakura stepped in and stood in front of her. "Look, I am sorry. You were dating david and.. I should of never done that. I was out of line. It was only one night. I was hurt by Sasuke and he was there. We were very drunk."

"So, that gives you the right to sleep with my man. _MY MAN._ " She stood up and moved in her face. "You have some nerve." Hinata goes to swing her hand back, but Naruto caught it. He separated them again.

Sakura started to crying, "I am so sorry. After everything that went down and the pregnancy. ..I.." She was cut off.

"Pregnancy? You got pregnant by him? You had unprotective sex with David? Oh my god. I can't." She goes to walk out and Naruto held her. She was crying. Shaking. She goes to launch at Sakura and Naruto held her.

"Naruto, she was pregnant. PREGNANT BY DAVID. I CAN'T STAND AND LISTEN TO THIS." Naruto held her.

Sakura wiped her eyes. She whispered, "I didn't know who the baby father was. I aborted it" She cried.

Everyone paused in shock. Sakura cried again. "I was a child. I didn't know what I was going to do with one." She fell to floor. "Hinata, I miss you so much. I miss us." Hinata paused before speaking, "Are you ...are you still with Luke?" Sakura stared at her for a moment.

"I...Hinata, he is the first guy I met since forever. He is good to me. I am sorry. "

"Well, you can be sorry without a friend." She leaves the room and out of the apartment. Naruto glares at Sakura and goes after her.

"Nata, come back here. Talk it out with her." She stops.

"Naruto, if you think for a moment I would stay in a room with someone who slept with my ex, lied to me and could have been pregnant by him, you are sadly mistaken." He held his head down and nod. She turns to him.

"How could you even think that I would be fine with this? It is still fresh. Right now, I can not forgive her. Not right now. I need sometime to think. You wanted to know what happened a few days ago... well, I was lied to, cheated on again and loss a dear friend." She cried.

"Okay, I get it. Take all the time you need. I will be here for you when you are ready, I promise." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She walks away. He heads back into his place and slams the door. He rubs his hands through his hair.

"FUCKKK." He yells. Sakura comes into the room.

"What's the matter with you?" He turns and glares at her.

"What's the matter?...Get the fuck out, Sakura." He points to the door.

"Look, I am sorry for everything. Luke is good to me. David was a mistake. I should of never sought him out." She paused in thought, "Were you and Hinata about to...you know?" He balled his fist up, turning towards her.

"You fucking sorry? But you stayed with Luke and sought out Dave. You fucked Dave and ..Ooo shit. Does Sasuke know? I am sure he doesn't. You are fucking foul."

"No, Sasuke didn't know. No one knew, until now. I am so sorry." She paused again. "Answer my last fucking question, Naruto."

"Grow the fuck up, Sakura. Also, what I do in my home isn't any of your business." He walks passed her to the kitchen.

"Oh oooo... you were. Haha.. interesting. After all that talk of her being just a friend. You are such a hypocrite. You raised hell when Sasuke and I fucked, now you and Hinata. Ha. This is fucking Grand."

"Leave. You are so fucking messed up. You slept with her ex and could of been pregnant by him or my best friend. Also, you couldn't give up Luke for your own friend. You are aware this guy is playing you with other women. Are you in that need of a man?"

"Shut up, Mr. Righteous. You have your secret, also. You don't want Ms. Goodie to find out, do you?" She laughed. She steps up to him. She places a hand on his chest. Whispering in his ear, "Do you?" He moves away.

"Get the fuck out Sakura. You disgust me." He opens the door for her.

"Whatever, you can't hide your little secret forever. One day, it might just slip out." She walks out the door.

He slams the door, before hitting his wall, _'Fuck!'_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Thank you for the reviews. Well, there you have it. I hope this explains the David thing and Luke. Does it make it right, nope. Stay tune. The next chapter is a calm one. Naruto is now in the states.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke awakens in a hotel room, but fully clothed. ' _This is new.'_ He looks around and feels an weight on him. He looks down to see a shocking surprise. ' _Gigi?'_ He placed the back side of his hand on her face. ' _She is so beautiful.'_ She moans and turns to him. He smiles.

"Good Morning, beautiful." She smiles. Lifting up to kiss his cheek.

"Mm.. Good Morning to you too, Handsome." She giggled. She was moving to get up, but he grabbed her. Placing her on top of his lap.

"Mm... Where are you going, sweetie. I prefer you to stay in bed with me. Maybe to have some fun." His hands slip under her shirt a little. He lowered his lips to her neck and give a light kiss. She shivers. _'Mm..she's sensitive.'_ She pushes him away. "Horny are we? Men and their morning wood." She gets up.

"Well, it is rare to wake up to quite a beautiful sight in the morning. It is so tempting." He stands up and blocks her in. She looks up at him. "Down boy. You can't have this snack." She goes under his arms and walks to the kitchen. He smirks. _'Not yet, anyway.'_

She goes and cooks breakfast. He comes and wraps his hands around her waist. "Mm...smells good." She laughed.

"Thank you. I hope you are hungry. I made eggs, bacon and waffles." She grabs a plate from the cabinets.

"I am, but not for food." He kisses her shoulder. She unhooked his hands. She fixed their plates and placed it on the table.

"Sasuke, focus man. You're like a horny dog, this morning. Keep that pink thing at bay." She sits and starts to eat. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I would rather.." He was cut off. "Sit down or we will never have another sleepover." He smirks and sat in front of her to eat.

After breakfast they went their separate ways. He couldn't help but smile. He actually opened up to a woman. He felt so alive. He is crazy about her. He asked her out, yet again. She said yes. He wants an repeat of this morning, but less clothing. She is awesome. He gets home to look at his phone 2 missed calls. ' _Hmm..Sakura and Naruto.'_ He returns Naruto's call first.

"Sasuke, where the fuck have you been?" He paused. _'What have I missed?'_

"What's up, Dobe?"

"The shit went down and in the worse way. Hinata and Sakura aren't talking. The shit about Luke was the same as David." Sasuke remain silent.

"Teme, Sakura was pregnant back in college. She didn't know if the baby was yours or David's. She aborted the baby. She knows everything about Luke, but would rather stay with him than to be alone. You got to talk to her."

"Pregnant? What the hell? She slept with David?" He paused in thought. "Did you know? Did you know she was pregnant by him?"

"THE FUCK MAN. I FOUND OUT YESTERDAY. We don't know if it was your's or his."

"Alright, What the fuck you want me to do? That's her fuck up. Shit... the baby could of been mine. Fuck. How could she make a decision like that without telling me?" He pulls at his hair. "I can't deal with her. I would say something I would regret. You can let her ride your dick all you want, but I am not her puppet."

"Sasuke, she just need a friend." He hears him sigh.

"No, Naruto. She needs self esteem. Whatever she holds on you, get over it before she ruins your life too." He hangs up on him.

He would not call her. No, he is too angry. She killed his child or someone's child. No. He wanted to be in on that decision. She only took it away. _'What are you hiding? Naruto, whatever Sakura know let it go.'_ He had no time to worry about that. He had to get to work and stare at Gigi assets. ' _God, the things I would do to her.'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto is now in New York. Time went by fast, since the incident at his apartment. His last days with Hinata didn't end the way he liked. He is happy to be away from the drama, though. That whole situation was ugly. Afterwards, no one spoke to each other. He doesn't know what to do concerning the issue. He emailed and called Hinata, no response. He tried to set up a meeting with Hinata, one last time before leaving. It didn't work out. She did wish him farewell at the airport, but it wasn't enough for him. She promised to visit in a month or two and that is all it took for him.

He laid in the bed at the apartment given by his job. He thought about Hinata. ' _She felt so soft. So right in my arms.'_ He shook his head. He can't. He won't. At least he will try not to. He goes to email the females from the dating site. Just to let them know that he is out of the country. If they stay in touch, than maybe they could hang out and see where it goes. He sends each woman a generic response.

 _Hello,_

 _I just want you to be aware that, I will be out of the country for a year on work. We can still communicate through here or on my personal email. Maybe when I return we could hang out or go on a date. Anyways, if not, nice getting to know you._

 _-TheFox_

He continues to lay there until he heard a bing. He looks at his computer and sees that it is Flower.

 _Hey TheFox,_

 _That is a long time. Safe travels. We can be friends, but I am not going to wait that long. Sorry. Ttyl._

 _-Flower_

He rolls onto his stomach. He knew he would lose the someone from the travel. He was fine with that. Long distance never works in his case. He don't know them well enough to even concern himself with it. He understands where she is coming from and responds back.

 _Flower,_

 _Thank you for your honesty. I do understand. Maybe we could chat from time to time on here. Ttyl._

 _-TheFox_

He gets up to go and get a snack. He opens a bottle of water from the fridge. He really need to hit the gym to burn off some energy. Maybe he will do that the rest of this week. He will hit the gym a lot here in the states. He looks at his phone and see a message from the dating site. He goes back to the bedroom. He see one from Beauty, Darkmatter and Flower. He reads Beauty first.

 _TheFox,_

 _Wow, good luck. I hope you enjoy. I will email you on your personal email. Maybe we can plan something throughout the year. I can come there if need to. I am a teacher and have taught classes overseas. Maybe help you on your english too. Let me know your thoughts._

 _-Beauty_

He smiles. Hell yeah, she wants to continue. He liked Beauty. She was so nice and helpful. He would love to meet her. He chuckled and respond.

 _Beauty,_

 _That would be great. You really don't need to do that, though. Emailing is fine. Though, seeing you and being around you would be better. Once, I am settle in and my schedule is together, I will let you know. Talk to you soon._

 _-TheFox_

He couldn't stop smiling. He viewed Darkmatter's email. He gets an eerie about this one. He still believe she is a he. Regardless of the profile.

 _Good Day TheFox,_

 _My name stems from a point of pain in my life that I am conquering. Also, I matter, just as everyone else. Anyways, congratulations. That is huge. I know you will enjoy. I have been overseas a few times in my life. Even worked there. It is a great experience. You will enjoy._

 _I would like to stay in touch. My schedule will be getting busy, but I should be available late at night. Ttyl._

 _-darkmatter_

He nods. He will stay in touch, but if she have any balls fall out of vagina he is out. He can't deal with that. Okay, she went through something in her life also. We all have that. At least she is honest about it. May have some self esteem issues too. She just need to understand her self worth. Just like two other people he know.

 _Darkmatter,_

 _Thank you. That would be cool. I look forward to going back and forth with you on messager and email._

 _You been overseas, maybe you can give me some pointers on locations to visit. My schedule will be crazy too. I will let you know once I get it._

 _-TheFox_

He went to check Flower's email, but it was a simple _'Okay.'_ He was not responding back to that. He lays back in his bed. It has been a year and will be 2 years without any sex. He is actually proud of himself, but he really wanted to get off. Before he left, he was very tempted to call Shion. It may hold him until he returns. Also, there is his dear friend Hinata. The idea never came to him before, but now he is comfortable to admit he would have sex with her. He wanted her bad too. He said fuck it, if the chance ever came, he would take it. No, holding back.

He thought about what she said. ' _She would have unprotective sex with me. She is willing to do me in the raw? How long have she felt that way?'_ He heard the rumors about the pleasures from having unprotective sex, but the fear of getting a female pregnant or catching a STD was high. He continues to think. _'I think, I could do it with her. Only her and no one else.'_ If she got pregnant it would be fine. She would make a great mother. If he could have children with any woman, it may as well be with her.

He made up his mind. If the opportunity ever presented itself, he would take it. He would worry about the consequences afterwards.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura lays in her bed, sick. She hasn't been well as of lately. She set up an appointment to see the doctor. She hopes it isn't anything serious. She spoke to Luke about everything. He denies it all. She loves him and he loves her. He wouldn't lie to her. _'He just wouldn't, right?'_ She gets up again and rushes to the bathroom to throw up. She coughs more.

Luke hasn't been around since that night she told him of the incident. He would text and call, though. They would talk every night too but she misses Hinata. She feels as though all their friends are split. Tenten is with Hinata and Ino could give a fuck. She missed her. During times like this, Hinata would of held her hair as she threw up. She would of rubbed her back and made hot tea. They would sit on the couch and snuggle up watching a marathon of Sex in the City or something. ' _I miss you, Hinata.'_ She starts to cry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She wakes up from her sleep. _'Sakura.'_ She breathed out. It has been an hard month. She couldn't speak to Sakura or Naruto. Speaking if Naruto, he has been gone almost a month, now. She looked at flights to New York. As promised, she is booking a flight to go see him. He would be thrilled to see her. She knows it. She was about to text Sakura and ask if she wanted to go, but she was still somewhat mad at her. They tried to talk to each other weeks ago at the coffee shop. Everything was going fine, until she mentioned Luke.

 _Flashback_

 _She was in line to get her usual at her favorite coffee shop. She felt someone eyes on her. 'Sakura.'_

 _She wasn't planning on speaking, but she saw her. She decided to go and seat at their table. She sees Sakura from the corner of her eyes and just said fuck it. It has been a month now. She hates even trying to be mad at her any longer._

 _Sakura comes to her table with a small smile. "Hey, Hinata. Could I...Could I sit ..with you?" Hinata nods._

 _"How have you been?" She takes a sit in front of Hinata._

 _"Well, you?"_

 _"Okay, just I miss you. I even miss, Naruto." She smiles._

 _"I do too, on both." Hinata smiles at her too._

 _"Look...about what happened in undergrad, that was very foul of me. I was young, confused and stupid. I was so hung up on Sasuke and he didn't even cared. He just moved on. Like there was no feelings attached. It hurt. I was hurt so bad. I was depressed and I felt useless." Hinata stayed silent. She waited for her to finish._

 _"It was a terrible decision. David was drunk too, but I was too gone. I honestly thought it was Sasuke. They do have similar features, until after it was done. Once, I sober up I knew my mistake. I wanted to erase it. I avoid him as much as I could. I never loved him or wanted him. It was just that one time. It wasn't even that good. haha."_

 _"Sakura, I am very hurt. You lied to me for years. You were there when it all went down. You even comfort me. I want to hate you, but I can't. It happened years ago. It doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you. You have to earn my trust. No more lies or secrets. Agreed? She nods. "Also, I agree, he really wasn't all that good." They both giggled. "Okay." Hinata held her hand out for Sakura to shake._

 _"Hinata, I missed you so much. I know we aren't on chummy terms yet, but I would like for us to do a movie or our marathon as we usually do." Hinata nodded._

 _"I would like that. Let's take it day by day and see." She orders a cinnamon roll._

 _"I see you still love those rolls." She smirked at her. "Have you heard from Naruto any?_ _The last time I've heard from him was maybe last week." Hinata finishes her cinnamon roll._

 _"Of course, I love my cinnamon goodness. You have to be crazy not to. Anyways, I've heard from him yesterday. He is settling in nicely. I have to plan to visit him. What about you?"_

 _"Yes, I am planning on visiting sometime later. I have to check my schedule though. How is Neji and Hanabi?"_

 _"Neji and Hanabi are good." There was silence between the two. At least until Sakura's phone rings. She looks at the ID and than Hinata. Hinata looked at her and nodded._

 _"Go on and answer it. He isn't my concern anymore." Sakura shook her head and let the call go to voicemail._

 _"Hinata, Luke and I are together. He has been good to me. I am sorry how things went down, but he has changed." Hinata just stares at her._

 _"Who are you trying to convince, concerning him? Me or yourself? Look Sakura, you can date him. That is fine, but I will tell you now he is playing you. If you are fine with that, so be it. But don't ask me to like him or play nice with him, because I won't. Also, get tested and make sure you are not pregnant. If you are and have a STD, pray to god the shit is treatable. Otherwise, I wish you luck." She stood up and left. Sakura sat there in silence. A single teardrop fell down her cheek._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. No drama here. Next chapter will be mainly Sasuke and Gigi with a lemon. Ending with Naruto at work. Don't worry about the down time, things will pick up again.

Also, I know it looks bad on Sakura now, but everyone have their secrets. It just hers came out first. Stay tune.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke and Gigi, have been on a date every night. They have already shared their first kiss and ready to move to the next stage. Well, to him he prefer to get right to it. He has waited for a year now. His hormones were raging. He knew he would climax quickly. He took extra precautions not to let that happened.

Earlier that day, he masturbated twice. He had to get it out or she will not let him get this opportunity again. He was beyond excited. He stocked up on condoms and ky. He trimmed up and around his balls. He made sure his length was clean thoroughly. He had redbull, wine, chocolate and etc. He wasn't planning on going to the store for anything. After tonight, she will be his and he will be hers.

For a long time, he wasn't planning on settling down or having an exclusive relationship. Now, after meeting her, he wanted it. He wanted her. He was happy. She challenged him and kept him on his toes. He had to think before answering or she would chew him out. He liked everything about her. She was beautiful, intelligent and curvy. Her skin tone contrast to his and he loved it.

He was now at the restaurant waiting on her to show up. He smiles when he sees his sweet delight. Yes, his sweet delight. He stands pulling the chair out for her. She takes a seat and he whispers in her ear, "You look gorgeous." A shiver went down her spine. She smiles. "Thank you, handsome." He smirks. They had their meal in mostly silence, but the only thing that was on their minds was getting to the room. After 4 glasses of wine each, they were ready. She had a good buzz going. He followed her back to her hotel suite.

Once inside, she goes to the bathroom to clean up. While she is in there, he gets the place set up. He isn't a romantic man, but he did get some pointers from Naruto in the romance department. He lights candles on the end tables next to the bed. He also have rose petals on the bed. He pulls out the whip cream and chocolate covered strawberries. The champagne is on chill. He hears the bathroom door open. She stands there in a red lingerie. He stops in the middle of the room. He is at full attention in his lower region and she haven't even done anything to him, yet. She smiles at him.

"I am assuming, you like?" She arches her eyebrows and giggles. He approaches her and kisses her.

"Mm... you have no idea." He kisses her again more passionately. He lifts her and places his hands under each of her legs. She wraps around his waist. He carries her to the bed. Laying her down. "Wow.. I love your breast." She smiled. "Stop teasing me, Sasuke. We both know my ass is your favorite." He nods, "Touche." He lower his lips on hers. The kiss becomes more intense. Her hands are under his shirt feeling his abs. He groans at the tickling touches she make on his chest. His hands roams down her lingerie and up again. He unties the string and reveals her breast. 'Wow.' His lips are on her left nipple as he sucks it, he can feel her hands on his belt buckle. He teeth her nipple. She moans and arches up slightly. "Mmm.. are we sensitive there?" She moans again.

He lifts to remove his shirt and pants. He is left in boxers. She is on her elbows watching. "Now, aren't we excited." He is back on her again. "Excited isn't the word." He kisses down her breast to her stomach. He licks at her belly button before continuing downward. She moans his name. It was like music to his ears. He pulls her thong to the side and licks her vagina walls. "Mmm..Sasuke.." He feels his length throbbing a little.

"Mmm..Gigi, you taste delicious." He continues to lick and suck her. Sticking his tongue inside. He tongue fucked her. She grips his hair. His hand reaches up to play with her nipple. His other hand wrapped around her to hold her in place. "Oh... dear...god..." She moans. He brings his hand down and placed two fingers in her. He fingers her slowly as he sucks on her bud. He can tell she is getting close. He speeds up. "Gigi, let go baby. Let it all go." He sucks harder on her bud. She grips the sheets. She feels herself losing focus. She can feel all the built up frustration flowing down. She arches up.. "Sa..suke.. oh my...god.. Babe.. here I cummmm." She gushes out. She moans loudly and her toes curled. She slowly came from her high. She was overly sensitive there now. Sasuke lapped up all of her essences. He loved the way she tasted. He slowly pulled off her thongs and kissed her inner thighs and legs as he went. He threw them somewhere in the room.

He stood up off the bed and released his length. He goes to get back on the bed, but was stopped by her. "I want to return the favor." He nodded. No man would complain to that. She stood up and told him to sit on the bed. 'She is taking charge. God she is so hot." He feels something hot and wet on his length. She is already on him. Sucking and licking up and down. He moans "Damn.." She places her lips over his head and take him inch by inch in her mouth. 'Shit, she deep throating me.' She takes all of him in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around him. She chokes a little, but spit more. His head is back and he is moaning out more. "Fuck. This feels so good. Keep going, girl." She moans sending vibrations to his cock. She continues going up and down. She ends with a "POP". He looks down at the vision before him. She was kneeled down in between his legs going to town on him. Sucking and licking him like a lollipop. He leans up to move her hair to the side. "Damn. Ah..ah... I am about to...oh god... shit.." She speeds up and squeezes his balls. She even sucked and licked his balls. He pushes her heads down as he fucked her mouth. He was close. His toes started to even curl up. ' _Shit that is a first.'_ He groans and let himself go. "Oh god gi...giiiiiiii!" He fell back. His toes were still curled and he was done. He finally lift up to see her swallowing all of him.

She crawled on the bed next to him. "I hope this isn't it? I am ready for the real event to occur. Do you have a condom?" He nods and points to the drawer. She retrieved the condom from the box.

"Mm... no.. I am no where near done with you woman. Not by a long shot." He takes the condom. "I need a moment, but in the meantime..mm.." He grabs her and push her on her back. Lifting her legs over his shoulder. "I want another meal." He goes back down on her. She moans and gripped his hair. "Sasuke... ooooo... I am ready ...for the main course baby." He licks and suck her a few minutes more. He opens the condom and places it on his cock. He gets up and moves her towards the middle of the bed. He spreads her legs, "You ready for the main course, Gigi? Well, so am I." He goes in her. He grunts and She moans. He was in a new world. He moves slowly, until he felt her hands on his thighs to move fast. He lifts both her legs to his right shoulder and goes in fast and hard.

"Ooooo...Ah..ah...Sasuke...yessss..yeahhh.. harder." He goes faster. "Fuck Gigi... you feel so fucking good. Damn." He continues and her toes curled letting him know she is about to climax. "Oh my god...ahhhhh..." She cum and he continues his assault. He slows and goes to change positions, but she stops him. She told him to lay down. "You sure? I mean you did just came. You not tried? " She shook her head and climb on top and lowered him inside her. "Shit... Woman." She bounces on him and than lean up using her hips and moving up and down quickly. He gritted his teeth. "Ah..ah..god." He groaned. His hands digging in her waist. He was close and she was riding the hell out of him. He smacks her behind and she speed up. He couldn't handle anymore. "Ah...oooooo...shiitt." His toes curled again as he came. She came again on him.

They both laid there exhausted. She spoke first.

"Wow... Ooo... Wow. Whew. I have nothing, but wow. My question to you is, was it worth the wait?" She rolled off of him.

"Wow, is right." He stood up and removed the condom. He goes to the bathroom to flush it. He gets back in bed and kisses her passionately. "That shit was fucking good. So, worth the wait. I mean well worth it. God, I knew it would of been mind blowing, but toes curling too. Damn." She giggles. "That was good. Toes curling too? She leans in and kisses him. "I am ready for more, Sasuke. I hope you are up for it." He smirks, "haha... obviously, you weren't looking down enough. Mmm... round two. I want to see that ass in the air." She smirks and turns around for him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He is at his office working on the build of their company in the city. He wants to build an unique building, but tall in structure. He scanned through the blueprint. He read through the numbers and realized, he had no clue what he was reading. He emailed Hinata over the numbers. She is supposed to be arriving to New York in a couple days. She should have all this together upon her arrival. He is smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to see her. The first one to come visit, since he came here. He is super ready. He can't wait to show her around.

He continues to work on things at work until he sees a message from Beauty and Hinata. He opens Hinata's email.

 _Naruto,_

 _I am so going to beat your ass. You send me this shit two days before I get there. I will have to work overtime to get this done. Your ass is grass when I get there. Be ready._

 _-Hinata_

He chuckled and respond back.

 _Nata,_

 _Awwww.. come on. You know I used to do this to you all the time. Why must you act like this everytime? Anyways, I would like to see that beating. Besides, you will be here for a week. Plenty of time to work._

 _\- Naruto_

He smiles. He goes to open Beauty email.

 _TheFox,_

 _I will be in NY for a conference tomorrow. It will be at the Sheraton on Broadway at 1:00pm. I was hoping to meet up. I will be there for three days. Please let me know. Maybe you can be my plus 1 at this boring conference or my get away. :)_

 _-Beauty_

He smiles. He is a little nervous about meeting someone offline, but hell he does it in the club all the time. He will meet with her tomorrow.

 _Beauty,_

 _Great. I can't wait. I am available tomorrow. We can meet up at the conference hall at 2:00pm. I believe I know what floor you will be on. See you soon. :)_

 _-TheFox_

He smiles. He is meeting beauty. He can't wait. He has been anticipating this for months now. Now is the time. He looks to see a email from Hinata, Darkmatter and Beauty. He of course answers Hinata first.

 _Naruto,_

 _Are you willing to make a bet to that? If so, winner buys the alcohol for the entire time of my stay. My intention is to party while there. I am on vacation. Not work. So, be prepared._

 _Also, remember I do know mixed martial arts. Along with boxing. See you soon punching bag._

 _-Hinata_

He laughed. This will be good. They haven't wrestle in a long time. He needs to get a floor mat for their match. He realized that he is now erected. ' _Damn, Nata. That was so freaking arousing.'_ He had to calm down before responding back.

 _Nata,_

 _You are on. I hope you ready. I won't go easy on you, either._

 _Oh we going to party hard too._

 _-Naruto_

He reads Beauty message, than darkmatter.

 _TheFox,_

 _Great. I will see you tomorrow._

 _-Beauty_

He smiled and read the next one.

 _Hello TheFox,_

 _I hope all is well. I will be in NY this week. I was hoping to maybe get together for dinner or drinks. Please let me know if you have time._

 _-darkmatter_

He shook his head. ' _Why the hell is everyone coming here at the same time? Shit_.' He decided that he wouldn't see her. He was still afraid that this one is a male.

 _darkmatter,_

 _I have a busy schedule this week. Maybe next time you are here in town. Sorry._

 _-TheFox_

He has a busy week ahead. Meeting beauty for the first time, tomorrow and seeing Hinata a day later for a week is going to be awesome. He stood up and looked out the window towards the city. This week is going to be wait for it LEGENDARY!

oooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it. Next chapter is still pretty calm, but a little sad.


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura cried and cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. This was supposed to be good news, but not to her. She went to the doctor's office and found out she was pregnant. Pregnant again. She was very disturbed. Hinata was right about him, he didn't care. She doesn't know what to do. She can not get over the reaction that Luke gave her, after she told him she was pregnant.

 _Flashback_

 _She just came from the doctor and called Luke to tell him the news._

 _"Luke, I have something big to tell you."_

 _"What is it, Sakura."_

 _"I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby."_

 _Silence._

 _"Luke, did you hear me? "_

 _"Shit. Yes, I did. What are you planning to do?"_

 _"What do you mean? I was thinking of having our child."_

 _"You are a doctor, won't that ruin your career?" She couldn't believe what he was saying._

 _"Excuse me? Doctors have children all the time. If you have a problem with me being pregnant say so."_

 _"Sakura, babe I don't. It's just a lot . Don't doctors sleep around. How do I know it is my child." He is kidding right._

 _"You saying, I slept around? Is that what you just said. You know what, fuck you Luke. Lose my number you fucking asshole." She hung up. She could not believe he said that to her. That asshole. He will regret this._

 _Flashback ends_

She was embarrassed and angry. She has no one to turn to now. Hinata is still mad, Naruto is out if the country, Ino and Tenten are busy with wedding planning. That left Sasuke. It has been months since she heard from him. Months. Where is he and what is he doing. He won't respond to any of her messages. She need someone to talk to. She text him.

Sakura 7:00pm: Sasuke, I need to talk asap. It is urgent. I need your help.

She waits for over an hour, before she even got a response.

Sasuke 8:01pm: What do you want, Sakura? I am a little tied up at the moment.

Sakura 8:02pm: I need to talk in person. Tomorrow at the coffee shop around 10am.

Sasuke 8:04pm: Sure. Whatever. See ya.

Finally, she have someone to speak to. She needed a friend.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke was literally tied up. Gigi and him, were doing some bondage. Well, she wanted it more so than him. But if she continues to ride his shit, he was fine with whatever. He was in heaven.

Afterwards, he responded to Sakura. He didn't care and agreed to meet her. He lays there next to Gigi. He rolls onto her grabbing her thigh and putting it around his waist.

"Mmm.. Gigi...I can't get enough of you babe. Damn. I want to have you in the shower, now." She laughs. She pushes him and gets up.

"See you soon. Just recharge before you come." He smirks and she walks slowly away. _'Mmm..That ass.'_ He jumps to his feet and runs picking her up.

"You are all the energy I need." He smacks her behind and carries her into the bathroom turning on the shower.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura was at the table waiting on Sasuke's arrival. She was very nervous. It has been months and no hey how are you? I am still alive kind of thing. She sees him come in and takes a seat.

"Sakura."

"Hey, Sasuke, How are you?" She smiles.

"Well, What do you want?" She scrunch her face up.

"Really, Sasuke, I haven't seen you for months and you just out right being an asshole." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to be over dramatic or are you going to tell me what you call me for?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I am pregnant." He paused and than glared at her, before standing up to walk out.

"Sasuke, wait I need to know what to do." He turns to her and leans on the table.

"Just like you did in college. Abort it." He leaves. She stood running after him. She caught up and stood in front of him.

"Sasuke, wait, wait. I was a child than. I had no idea on how to take care of a baby." He tsk at her and turned to her.

"You do now? Shit, you didn't even tell me. Regardless on if it was mine or not, you didn't give me that option. We could of decided that together. We could of figured that shit out together. How could you take that away from me? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY CHILD?" He yelled. Drawing attention to them. She started to cry.

"Fuck, Sakura. Let's go somewhere private to talk." She takes them to her apartment. It is closer.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking. I didn't want to, but how would that look on us and our family. It would ruin it all."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. WHO GAVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT? You killed my child. Why couldn't you talk to me? Also, you slept with Hinata's boyfriend. What the hell?" He yells again.

"Hinata is still mad. I have to earn her trust again. She won't even return my calls." She was crying. "Sasuke, you were too busy fucking everything in a skirt. You fucking threw me away like fucking trash. TRASH. YOU GOING TO FUCKING STAND HERE AS IF YOU DIDN'T DO WRONG? I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT. YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT A GOODBYE AND SAID LETS JUST HAVE CASUAL SEX. I agreed to stay near you." She sobbed on the floor. He groans, pulling her up.

" Look where is Luke. Lets call him? He is the baby father. Maybe he can help." She shook her head.

"Luke and I are done. He wants me to get rid of the baby. He also called me a slut, well not in those words but close enough." He just stares at her.

"I am sorry to hear that. Hmm...shit..I am going to regret this. We will figure something out." She looked at him. She hugged him, crying into his shirt.

"Together? We will figure it out together?" He groans and nods.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She smiles and continue to cry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke lays in his bed pissed at himself. How the hell did he get sucked back into her world. He can't believe this shit. He is going in circles again with her. Now, she's pregnant and he offered to help. She is still his friend. How the hell is he going to tell Gigi. ' _Gigi_.'

Speaking of Gigi, he was right, the sex was out of this world. They were in that room for days too. Sweating, hot, steamy all over the place sex. They may need to burn that room. There is cum all through it. He smiles. He receives a call. He checks the caller ID Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi. What's up?

"Nothing, excepted you are needed in. They are moving things in the Toombs. Gigi is already here."

"Alright, I will be there shortly." The call ends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the station he sees Itachi, Gigi and Karin at the desk. He stands beside Karin.

Itachi is pointing at a blueprint of the skyscraper that Naruto's company built. _'What is going on?'_

"Okay, it seems as though they moved something large into the skyscraper. Not sure what exactly, but it is large. We are waiting on Shikamaru team to call in and let us know. In the meanwhile, we are gathering a SWAT team and bomb-squad." They all nodded. "Gigi will lead the SWAT team and Karin you will lead the bomb-squad. They both nodded. "Alright get suit up." They all left to their lockers to change.

Gigi is at her locker finishing up with suiting up, when she felt a hand on her waist. She was turned around and forced into the locker. Sasuke smiles down at her. He kisses her. "Mmm... babe, you looked so sexy in there. So, in charge. I wanted to take you my brother's desk." She pushes him away.

"Down boy. We have a job to do. Don't get distracted." His hand is on her again. "I know, but we have 15 minutes. I can make it quick." He nips her neck. She shooked her head. "Stop. We can do that after work." He nods.

They left to go to the scene.

At the scene they received word from Shikamaru's crew that there was bomb inside, but also the head owner too. Sasuke was shocked. He had no idea what to do. He had to get the bomb-squad in, but they had no idea where the bomb was. The building was 50 stories and there was no way they could disarmed the bomb and locate Naruto's grandfather without sending people in. They sent in robots to scan the building for the bomb. They had roughly 60 bots inside. Even exploring the ground level.

They spot the owner and reported in. They sent a squad in to retrieve him. Gigi lead that squad with her earpiece. Sasuke was not letting her go in there. Karin lead the bomb-squad by earpiece also.

They got close and noticed he wasn't alone. There were two other people there. They listen in. It seems as though they wanted him to sell and he wasn't budging. He would die before he sells to them. They were trying to buy him out and do something with the drug market. The information was unclear. Also, some mention of the Hyugas. A lot of information was unclear. They could not see the people. It was too much going on. The one person pressed a button to something.

The bombs-quad located the bomb, but it was already activated. They worked to stop it. The bomb was stop, but it restarted. There was no stopping it. They left the building just in time before the explosion. The team that went in for the owner died. A team of 12 men and women.

Sasuke watches the building go down. That could of been Gigi in there. He stood by her. She was crying. He grabbed her hand. They stood there as they watched the building go down in flames.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was fucking annoyed beyond all means. Not only did the situation with beauty didn't work out, but he gets an call from Sasuke about the skyscraper that was built had blown up. It took over a year to get it built. He was pacing with a glass of tequila in his hand. He couldn't believe it. He searched the news online.

It seems that a bomb was placed in the tower. It drew a lot of attention. Also, on top of that building was his grandfather. He was crushed. He could only drink. He was so hurt. He screams and falls to the floor in pain. He was the last of his family. He had no one left. He continues to cry. He remembers getting the call from Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto just got back from the conference and he was pissed. That Beauty chick tried to trap to him. He hears his phone goes off. 'Sasuke?' It had to be important for him to do a long distance call._

 _"Yo, Sasuke, What's up?"_

 _"Naruto, where are you? Are you siting? You need to sit down." He was at his apartment and on the couch drinking tequila._

 _"Yeah man, I had a long day. What's up?"_

 _"Okay, well there was an explosion at the skyscraper you just build." He threw the shot back and poured another. Standing up._

 _"What the fuck? Are you serious? What the hell happened?" He was pacing._

 _"You remember that case I was working on? Well, it seems they weren't only into drugs. They were trying to buy out large companies. Your Jiraiya's company was one of them."_

 _"Shit, Sasuke what the fuck is going on. What the hell would they need a construction company for, unless they wanted what was underneath. Sasuke find out whatever and let me know. I got to call grandpa and warn him of..." He was cut off._

 _"Naruto, your Jiraiya is gone too."_

 _"He is missing? Well, find him. He is so good at..." Sasuke cut in again._

 _"Not missing, but he died in the explosion." He hears his friend voice broke._

 _"What? N..No. no... you are lying. no. He can't be."_

 _"It's true. I am sorry, man." He hears sniffing._

 _"Sasuke, I need alone time. I will talk to later." He hung up and threw the phone. He yelled and scream, until he was tired._

 _Flashback end_

He is still on the floor crying. He finally fell asleep drunk on the floor. He stayed like this until Hinata arrived.

"Narutooo, I am here. Geesh, you could of picked me up, I have been flying for a day here. What's with the mess and.." She stops and see him on the floor. She drops everything and goes to him.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Talk to me." She held his face.

"Nata, he is gone. My grandfather is gone." She looks at him shaking her head. He clicks the news on his laptop to play. Her eyes were wide. She missed this on the news, before leaving. She wraps her arms around him and cradling him. Tears ran down her face.

"Oh god. I am so sorry, Naruto." She kisses his forehead and rubs his hair. They sat there for a long time. She told him to get cleaned up. He needs to shower. She worked on the funeral arrangements and booked their flights back. She decided she would stay with him longer. She called Neji and let him know. Naruto is going to need all of them at this time.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It has been weeks after the funeral. All his friends were there. Heck some stayed with him. He was thrilled. The service was beautiful. Hinata did great putting it together. He gave her all the personal touches needed.

Now, they are back in NY. His spirits lifted a little. They are on yoga mats working out. More so her, than him.

"Naruto, the screen is in front of you. Not on my ass." She was bent down and her ass was up.

"You sure? I believe I like this program more." He chuckled. She stood up.

"Ugh..really, I swear you have no focus at all. You just as horny as ever." He shook his head.

"I do have focus. I have been focusing on your ass for 10 minutes and your breast for 15 minutes. See focus." He smirks.

She rolls up her mat, "Uh huh." Tucking the mat away she prepared breakfast. He continues to watch her.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She turns to look at him. He smirks, coming closer to her.

"Hmmm..lets see I want.." She pops his hand from her behind.

"Ouch, Nata. I was joking, unless you want to. haha" She moves around him.

"I don't know what happened on our trip back home, but you have been more horny than usual. It is like you are a different person." He laughed.

"Nothing happened. I hung out with the boys. Hit a strip club and maybe got a blow job. I can't remember. I just know, I left the club with a happy ending. haha" He continues to laugh as he walks out the kitchen.

"What I did notice was that you and Shion were pretty close. I never expected that." He turns and nodded.

"Well, you know she knew my grandfather. So, she understood. Also, she isn't too bad anymore. She calmed down some." He looked down.

"Is that so? So, you two...umm dating?" She flip the pancakes and sausages.

"No, not really. We just came to an understanding. So, that's it."

"Understanding huh? I know what that means, Naruto. I thought you wanted more? What happened?" She finishes breaksfast cutting the stove off. Plating it and placing it on the countertop.

"I do, but I am still young. I have time to find Mrs. Right. It's just, I need Ms. Right Now. Hinata, it will be 2 year since I had sex later this year. I was proud of myself, but at the same time my body needs relief." He starts to eat breakfast. "I don't want a street hoe or to get nasty blow jobs from strippers. I have already been with Shion, the sex was fucking good. So, I said fuck it." He glances up from his meal. "All jokes aside, I am not having sex with her, yet. Just an agreement for something she did for me." He goes back to eating.

"Okay. Well, umm..Naruto just be careful. I remember the last time. She isn't stable." He nods.

"I can't believe you are back at her again. I mean what she do for you to put yourself through that again?" She finishes her breakfast.

"She saved me from a really bad situation. It could of ruin my career as head and loss me millions too. I really think she would of did something crazy in that situation." He grabs more on his plate. "Hinata when you get good sex..you do stupid shit. I know with David it wasn't all that. Luke maybe, since he had Sakura on stupid. So, once it occurs you will get it." He finishes breaksfast.

"I guess, I doubt it." She walks away and he chuckled.

"Nata, Trust me, you will be on stupid once you get the right dick in you."

"Whatever, I am going to shower."

"Want me to join?"

"What. .. NO."

"Well, don't announce the shit, if you not offering." He yells before flopping down on the couch to watch tv.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. I know, Sasuke getting sucked back in. Oh, the drama. Again, character have their secrets. So, don't think they all are peaches and cream. It is how they over come these flaws to become stronger adults.

Next chapter will go into what happened at the conference center with Beauty and how Shion and Naruto reconnected. Stay tune.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto is excited and nervous. Today he gets to meet Beauty for the first time. He had cleaned up nicely for this meeting. He is wearing a charcoal Armani suit, with a white shirt and charcoal strip tie with a small hint of orange in it. He just hopes she is cute and doesn't recognize him. He calls for a taxi. He tells the driver where. He sits quietly during the ride.

He arrives and sees that the hotel was tall in structure. He needed to go to the 20th floor. He goes through the lobby to the nearest elevator. He rides to the 20th floor. He goes in and there was a huge crowd of people everywhere. _'Great, he have to find her in this crowd.'_ He goes to take a seat at the bar. She told him to look for a woman in a cream dress suit set with a orange and red scarf around her neck. He looks around drinking his water. He continues to look until he spot someone familiar. _'Shion? What the hell she doing here?'_

"Umm.. TheFox?" He turns his attention to the woman who spoke his screen name. Her eyes widens.

"You..yoo..uu..You are Naruto Uzumika owner of Nami-Uzumika enterprise. Oh my god. If I knew it was you, I would of dressed better. My hair. Shit.. oh my god. Excuse me language." She held her head with her hands.

"Beauty? It is alright. I am not the owner yet, but close enough. haha. You look fine. Don't worry. Just relax. Oh, what is your name?" He smiles.

"Oh god, you don't my name. ugh... I am so sorry. My name is... my name is... oh my god... What is my name?" He just stares at her. _'She is extremely nervous now.'_ He looks to see she has on a name tag.

"Well, your name tag says Saya. I hope that is it, unless it is made up." He chuckled.

"Haha... yes. My name is Saya. Oh god. Sorry." She smiles extending her hand towards him. He took it and kissed it. She blushed.

"Wow, I am online chating with Naruto. This is amazing. I have to tell my co-workers excuse me." He stands there and rolled his eyes. _'Great, now I am going to be a trophy to show off.'_

She came over with 3 more women. She introduced them. "This is Yuri, Asumi and Akami." They smiled and waved. Circling him asking all kinds of questions. He was exhausted after breaking free 1 hour later.

This was not what he had in mind. He wanted to spend time with Saya and get to know her more. This was a bad idea. Maybe after the conference he will be able to spend more time with her. He dips to the bathroom. He takes a breather. He turns to see Shion. ' _Did she follow me to the mens room?'_ He sighs.

"Shion, this is the mens room. You need to leave." He moves to leave and she blocks him.

"Naruto, lets be real that girl isn't your type. She is too busy showing you off to her friends than spending time with you." She walks closer and he takes a step back.

"We both know what you like and she isn't it. Sure, she nice but lets be real she isn't all that cute. Plus, her shape... well there is none." She touches herself up and down. "I have more shape than her. Hell, a boy have more shape than her." They pay their game until he was up on the wall. She touches his chest and than cheek. He grabs her hand and push her away.

"I got to go. Saya is waiting." He walks around her, but not before she touches his lower region. He groans lightly.

"Haha..I will see you soon, Naruto." He left and listen to her laughter.

He finds Saya at the bar area. She waves to him.

"Naruto, I took it upon myself to order you some sake. I hope you don't mind." He nods.

"Thanks, Saya." She smiles.

"Well, the conference is over do you want to go somewhere and have fun?" He nods.

They walked out the building to a small lounge right across the street. They take their seats at the bar.

He see familiar faces. ' _Great her friends are here too.'_ He clears his throat. "Saya, I kind of want to spend alone time with you. I wanted to get to know you" She stares at him.

"Oh duh, that is why you came here in the first place to see me. haha. Excuse me. Let me tell my friends." She goes over to her friends. They were speaking for a long time. He see an exchange of something between the girls. He is assuming maybe condoms. She waves to her friends before coming back.

"Umm.. let me go to the bathroom and we can start to have some fun." He nods. He sees Shion following her. ' _Oh great. She going to ruin this for sure.'_ He shook his head. He decided to go to the bathroom, also. He took the corner next to the exit doors and was pulled into a stairwell.

"What the hell? Shion? I just saw you ..," She places a finger over his mouth.

"Look, I know I am not your favorite person, but she trying to trap you." He looked confused.

"What?" Shion shakes her head. "Naruto, she is going to trap you. She went to the bathroom where her girls waited. They gave her something to put in your drink. She is going to drug you. Than they are planning on taking you up to their room. She will have sex with you and than take your sperm. She was going to use it to blackmail you for money." He looked at her dubiously.

"Shion, what the hell? I just met her. I wasn't planning on sleeping with her, yet. That tiny girl is going to drug me? How the hell she getting me back to their room again?" Shion smack his head.

"You are an idiot. Once she found out who you were, bitch saw dollar signs. Face it, you will only be that to these hoes. Sex and money. You need to leave before she gets you. I may can take her, but not all 4 of them." He stood there. ' _She is serious, but she could be lying too.'_

"I will take my chances. If I need you, I will call you." He leaves her in the stairwell to go back to Saya.

"Hey, where did you go? I order you another Sake." He strugs.

"The restroom. I actually, think I will drink some water instead." She stared a little. She looks like she was thinking about something.

"But, now the sake will go to waste." She looks down.

"I am sorry, I hate it to go to waste. You can drink it."

"Umm.. I am not a sake type of girl." He watches her. _'Nervous again.'_

"Well, the bartender can drink it." He slides it to the bartender. The bartender happlily lifted the drink towards his mouth and she smacked it away. It spilled on the bar.

"No. That was for you only." Naruto nods.

"Well, my apologies. I will take another one in a different glass." She looked annoyed.

"Oo..ok.." She messed this up. She knew it.

 _'She really did try to slip me one. Shion was right. Now, I need a way out.'_ Shion walks over. He looks at her.

"Naruto, you have a business call in 5 minutes. I suggest you get a move on it." He smiles and nod. He mouths a ' _Thank you'_ to her. She smirks and nod.

He apologies to Saya and left. Once outside he calls for an cab, but a black Mercedes pulled up. The door opened to that back seat to show Shion. He gets in.

"Wow, that was amazing. Thank you Shion. I owe you. That could of went really bad." He reaches over for the bottle of tequila. She sits across from him.

"You damn right, you will owe me. Shit, I could of let that bitch drugged you and do as she wished. Ruin your whole life." He threw his shot back. He stares at her and nods.

"I know, thank you. Name your price and I got you." He poured a shot. She smiled.

"You." She stares at him with a smirk.

"What?" He choked on his drink. He clears his throat some. "Shion, look I appreciate everything you did, but no." He stares back at her.

"Fine, 3 dates and 3 passionate nights." He took another shot back. Shaking his head again.

"3 dates and no sex." He refilled his cup. She glares at him.

"3 dates and 3 oral sessions." He shook his head no again.

"Naruto, be reasonable okay. I want some type of sexual relations with you. Besides, what happened to us? Maybe we could start over." He signs.

"Shion, I have been fine without any sex for over a year. Start over..hmm.. no. I can't. You crowd my space and I can't breathe." She nods.

"I can change. I will change. Just give me another chance. 3 date and I am your girlfriend on each. I can show you, I've changed. At least you know I will have your back." She smiles. He nod.

"It is only 3 dates. We can play pretend for them." She giggles.

"Awesome, Let's seal the deal with a kiss." He nods. She leans in and kisses him deeply.

"I hope you are happy." He drinks some more tequila. She smiles.

"That I am. I will see you soon, love." They pulled up to his hotel.

"How the hell you know what hotel I am at?"

"I keep track on you. Also, I know that Hita girl coming. You turned down sex with me, so as my man you will not sleep with her. You hear me? I am changing, so she can sleep there. I am fine with it." She kisses him again. "I can't get enough of those lips." He gets out the car. _'What have I agreed to?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto goes into his apartment with the bottle of tequila. He sits on his couch and thinks. Today was a bad day, indeed. First his meeting with Beauty was an disaster. She was cute but her body structure was no where as shapely as he is used to. He would like to feel some meat. He need some curve. He wants something he can slightly grab and use her breast or ass as small pillows. She have to be light enough to lift and very flexible. He do like to do some weird positions. She looked like a boy in that department. Not one he would like to see naked.

She also was all over the place. Once she realized who he was, she showed him around like some trophy. He learned more about her friends than her. She kept trying to give him sake. Also, at that moment he realize she saw dollar signs. Her friends saw it also. She was going to drug him and than take advantage of him. Use his sperm to have a child and than request millions from him. He would have to pay her off or marry her to keep her quiet. That really bothered him. He login on the dating site to remove her name. He see a new message from darkmatter and even Flower. He also see 2 new people Katana and Juno. _'What kind of screen names are these?'_ He is kind of like F the whole dating online. He doesn't even want to do it anymore.

He also thought on Shion. She came to save him, but at what risk. He have to pretend on 3 dates to be her man. She said she is going to change, but who is he kidding. She won't change from that type of behavior overnight. She still kept tabs on him. ' _Should I give her second chance?'_ He will think about that after the last date. He have to prepare for Hinata's arrival. He has some shopping to do.

He is too busy thinking of everything he needed to buy, he didn't realize his phone was ringing. ' _Who would call long distance. It had to be important, 'Sasuke._ '

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. Now you know about beauty and how Shion got back in the picture. I know there will be mixed feelings here.

Another secret will be revealed. I had to build up to it.


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura is doing well during her pregnancy. Sasuke has been very helpful during the process. Though she feels bad about it. She knows he has a girlfriend. So, she tries not to bother him too much.

She signs.

She really wished she could speak to someone. It has been months since she spoke to Hinata. She really misses her. She needed a girlfriend to speak to. She tried Ino, but of course she was planning Ten's wedding.

She gets up and goes to the kitchen for some water. She wonder how Naruto is doing. He has been super busy as late. Also, he was dating Shion again. 'Didn't expect that.' He must really needed to get laid or just bored. Not sure which one, yet.

She is actually enjoying pregnancy now. Sure Luke isn't around and good riddances. She made a big mistake and will have to deal with it for the rest of her life, but she is fine with that. She is perfectly content with how things are going for her. She is bring a new life into the world and needs to get right.

She was currently starving. She doesn't know what to eat at the moment. Her phone starts to ring. 'Hinata?' She immediately picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sakura? Hey. How are you? How is the baby. Ino told me you were pregnant."

"It is fine. I am fine and the baby is doing great. How are you doing?"

" I am good. Umm.. I was wondering if I could come over. I have baby clothes. They are all girls, though."

"Oh, that is fine. I believe I am having a girl anyways. Come on over. I can't wait to see you and the clothes." She signs. She really missed her. It has been 3 long months.

" Okay. I will see you soon." They both said their good byes and she hung up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata got to Sakura's house in roughly 30 minutes later. She was now sating on her chair as she go through the baby clothes.

"Oh my god, Hinata. This is a lot of baby clothes. You didn't have to bring this much over. This is a lot."

"No worries. They were laying around the house for years. I don't even know why I kept them. Anyways, you are glowing."

"Thank you. I am actually enjoying it too. It is a great feeling." Hinata nods.

"Umm... Hinata. I was wondering if you would be my child's god mother."

"Me? Really? I don't know. That is a huge responsibility." She shook her head.

"You would be a great mother and god mother. I would be thrilled to have you. Not to mention a very spoiled baby." She smiles.

"Okay. I would love to. The baby is innocent. So, she will get all the love she needs from the both of us." She giggles touching her belly.

"Would you like to go to the next doctor appointment with me?" Hinata nods and smile.

"I am in love with babies. I can't wait to have my own someday." She smiles.

"Oh I am sure your baby would spoiled and loved so much. Just have to find the right man is all." They both laughed.

"You right about that. I don't even know if I want to even try anymore. That last one was horrible. I don't want to be set up either. God, I am still hungry from that first one. Ugh." They both laughed.

"I do not know what Ino was thinking on that guy." She shook her head.

"Neither do I. He was horrible. One of the worse dates I have ever been on. The worse." She shakes at the thought again." I just think Vodka and bread."

"Haha..Well, it takes time. So, don't even worry about it Hinata."

"Well, I was recently introduce to this one guy. He seemed really cool, but I really can't be to sure."

"Really? How did you meet him?" Sakura leaned in with all ears.

"Okay, don't laugh or freak out, but I met him when I was in NY with Naruto and Shion." Sakura eyes widen.

"What? Really? How did that occur?"

 _Flashback_

 _"Okay Hinata we are going to this new club out here. We are meeting Shion there. She said she was bringing a friend."_

 _"Okay. Do I look okay?" Naruto looks her up and down. He twirled his finger, telling her to twirl around. She did so. 'Mmm..that ass there.'_

 _"Umm...yes. I would fuck you." She turns back around and pops his hand from her behind._

 _"I swear to god, Naruto. You always trying to touch my ass. Stop that." He shook his head._

 _"It is either your ass or your breast Hinata. Pick one. I am telling you now, I will try touch one of them." She glared at him._

 _"Whatever, lets get in there. It is freezing out here." They walk into the club and found a booth._

 _"Wow, this is nice, Naruto. How did you hear about this place?"_

 _"Shion told me about it. She told me to come out and said to invite you." Hinata gave him a side look._

 _"She said to invited me to come? Really? She going to poison me isn't she. I am being punk'd right now, right? " He shrugs and laughed_

 _"hahaha.. no. She said, Bring Hita with you.? Her exact words." Hinata shook her head._

 _"Ugh. Hita? That heffa is going to get my name right one day or I will beat it into her." They both laughed._

 _"Well, you want to dance, the music is bumping?" He holds out his hand for her to take. She was about to reach for it, before she felt a female hand grabs her._

 _"Hi, Hikita. What are you two about to do?" Hinata scrunch her face up._

 _"It's Hinata and we were about to dance."_

 _"Wait, we can dance too. Helda, this is my friend Toneri." He smiles and shakes Hinata's hand._

 _"Toneri, this is my boyfriend, Naruto." Naruto pauses and gave her a side glance._

 _"Hi Toneri, I am Shion's acquaintance." The men shook hands._

 _"I wasn't your acquaintance last year when you were fucking me on your desk." Hinata interrupts their conversation_

 _"Well, Okkkkayyy... Toneri, would you like to dance with me?" Hinata asked him. He smiles and nod. Naruto was glaring at Shion to notice the exchange, at least until they moved to the floor._

 _"Naruto, don't they look cute together. I am hoping to make a love connection with them. She needs a good man. Not my man, but a good man." He shrugs._

 _"Yeah, whatever." He looks out on the floor to see Hinata and Toneri dancing. 'He is stiff. Non-dancing mutha-fucka.'_

 _"Naruto, let's go out there and dance with them. We are here to have fun." He nods._

 _They started playing "Timber" by Pitbull_

 _Hinata started to swinging her hips quickly singing the words "It's going down, I'm yelling timber, You better move, you better dance"_

 _Toneri was trying to kept up with her movements, but got stuck looking at her hips and legs move. Naruto looks over. 'Is he staring? I will give him something to stare at.' Shions grabs Naruto to focus on her._

 _Naruto was moving to the beat and singing also, "Let's make a night, you won't remember, I'll be the one, you won't forget." Shion was keeping up with the movements, but slowly got off the beat. The crowd was pushing everyone closer together, until they were literally on top of each other._

 _"Naruto, maybe we should move off the dance floor. It is getting a little tight." He was still into the music and singing. He looked at Hinata smiling. Toneri was still in the way.'Ugh, move you white haired mutha-fucka move.' Shion moved out the way and walked off the floor. Naruto reached his hand out singing towards Hinata. "It's going down, I'm yelling timber, you better move, you better dance." She laughed swinging her hips and grabbing his hand until he twirled her to him. 'Let me show you how to handle this. Damn los_ er _.' They country dance with each other a little before she started to twerk some. He stood behind her as she did it. He smacked her behind and grabbed her hips as she danced on him. She moved from him and danced around him and dipped low. She danced in front of him. She jumps on him and he grabs her on her bottom and wraps her legs around him. He dips her low and brought her back up to him. Her hair whips in his face. 'Her hair smells good. What scent is that?' She places her legs back on the ground and they both started singing and jumping to the must. "Let's make a night, you won't remember, Ill be the one, you won't forget." She is in front of him and started to roll her body. His hands on her hips as he did the same. They were in there own little world. The song finally ended. They were breathing hard. Shion cut in before they started to dance again._

 _"Well, you two seemed to have fun." She says in a slightly irritated voice. Naruto laughed. Nearing Hinata again._

 _"Hey we like to dance." Hinata laughed and agreed. Shion cut in between them._

 _"Well, How about we let Hinta and Toneri get to know each other. We can go get a drink." Naruto just stared at Hinata, who nodded to him._

 _Hinata and Toneri, went to a table and sat. Toneri touched her shoulder and Hinata laughed at something he said. Naruto watched from the bar area. 'Ugh. He can't be that funny Hinata. I mean really? Why does he have to touch her shoulder?' Shion flagged him._

 _"Naruto, you been staring at them the whole time? Come on I want to dance and have fun. Let's drink and let them have fun too okay." He sighs._

 _"Yeah, okay."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's how it went from there." Hinata laughed.

"Wow." Sakura smiled. " I would of never guessed Shion would do that."

"Yes, I know. Still don't trust her. Toneri is an engineer. He deals with a lot of industrial companies that we work with all the time. It is funny, because I met him twice and never spoke. We talked most of the night."She said excitingly.

"That is awesome, Hinata. I hope he is good to you." Hinata shrug.

"We will see. I am not rushing it. Not putting all my eggs in one basket either. He may be a waste." She smiled.

"Well, that is good. Keep your options open. Though, I swear you and Naruto always fucking each other on the dance floor. Ino was right." Hinata shook her head.

"No we are not. We are just dancing on the floor."

"Were you? Well, while dancing was he hard?" Hinata just looked.

"I don't know, I mean maybe. But that doesn't mean anything, Sakura. Naruto is such a horny freak of nature, anyway. He will get horny if you read a book."

"Has he? Damn, I am just waiting on you to come in and say you two had hot steamy sex. I wouldn't be surprised. Okay, maybe a little." She laughed.

"Sakura...stop." Hinata pouted

"Nope. haha." Hinata popped her hand.

"Ouch. That hurts. I am hungry. I need something to eat." She rubs her hand.

"I got you, baby momma. I brought food with me." Sakura mouth started to water from smelling the food.

"Mmm...Hinata. You rock. Thank you, so much." They started to eat. "You are the best baby momma, I could ever have."

They both laughed well into the night. Mending their friendship one step at a time, while going through baby clothes.

oooooooooooooo

Thank you for the reviews again. Well, this was just a filler chapter. Sakura and Hinata are slowly rebuilding their friendship. I hope you enjoyed the Naruto and Hinata flashback. Happy Valentine's Day. Stay tune...


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke lays in bed with Gigi. He haven't told her about the Sakura thing and doesn't know how to, just yet. He knows this would not boil over well either. He just have to find the right time. If he could, he would just skip telling her at all. He really doesn't want to deal with just seems like extra work. ' _Why did I agree to help.'_ He has enough problems as it is, than to mess with Sakura's mess. He should of thought about this before agreeing to it. It really wasn't his place to get involved. ' _So, why did he do it?'_ He is still unclear on why. It was a hasty decision and should of been made with careful thought to it. Now, he is stuck with a decision made and either have to go back and break or lie to Gigi on. He have enough lies as it is. He doesn't need to add another one. He will figure this out, just like he did with all the other hasty decisions that he made. Everything will work out as it always have. Nothing will ruin his lifestyle. Nothing or no one.

He leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"Mmm...Sasuke. Good Morning." He smiles down at her.

"You look so beautiful." He kisses her.

"We have to get ready for work, Sasuke." He nods.

"I want to work on you first, babe." He kisses her. 'I can tell her another time.'

She giggles as they rolled back into the bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata is looking at the file on her desk. It is concerning the elder who is stealing money from their company. His name is Eiji. His story to them was that he has a lot of debt and owes a lot of money to a loan shark. He was trying to double the money to pay his bills, but he isn't that lucky. He was losing more than winning. Major gambler he was. They let him go. She looks up and noticed she has a 11am.

She gets up and goes into the meeting room only to see Luke. _'What the fuck?'_ She turns to leave to call security. He grabs her first.

"Hinata, wait. Talk to me. Give me 2 minutes of your time." She just looks at him. _'Oh, he fell and bump his head. He is on straight stupid'_

"Look, I am sorry. What I did was wrong. I kept waiting for you to come back, but you never did. Sakura broke up with me." She nods and smiles. 'Good.'

"You thought I would come back? Really? Are you serious? After the stunt you pulled? You have some never to come to my job and see me." She stood there.

"I want to start over. Start fresh. Sure, Sakura is pregnant, but I don't want her. I want you. It has always been you." He is on his knees begging. She smirks. She walks over to him and kneel down.

"What about the other women?"

"They are gone, babe. You are all that I want." He continues to plea.

"Luke you are scum. No wait. You are the algae that eats the scum. You are shit that no one really wants. Luke, I have no interest in being seen with you in public or behind closed doors. You are trash. I am getting sick from looking at you. I am pretty sure you are carrying something. You look disgusting. Get the fuck out of my face, now." He stood there, but she already pressed a hidden security button. He was removed from the premises. 'Ugh, this asshole.' She watched as he yelled and screamed. He cursed her the entire way out. She just crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

ooooooooooooooooooo

She gets home and toys are everywhere. She is exhausted. _'Where is Hanabi?'_ She looks down to pick up a doll. She stares at it until she felt something on her leg.

She looks down to see a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She smiles. The little girl looked to be roughly three years old.

"Hey, my pretty baby. How are you?" She bends down and snuggles up to her.

"Momma, you back, where you go? I am Fine. " she giggles.

"I am, Mama had to work. Where is your aunt?" She points to the other room. She nods. She walks carrying the toddler to her bedroom. She tucks the toddler in bed to sleep before checking in on her sister.

She is on the sofa passed out. She goes to cover her up, before she jumps up. "Hina, oh god where is Aika?"

"Shhh.. Aika is asleep. You are supposed to be watching her." Hanabi collapsed on back down.

"Oh My God. Thank you. She has so much energy. I don't see how you can.." She stops talking and looks down. "Sorry, Hina. I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Hinata sits beside her.

"Don't worry about it. I knew what I was getting into when I took on the responsibility." She nudges her with her shoulder.

"You almost lost everything because of my stupidity, Hinata." She sniffed.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hanabi, how could you be so..be so.." she was cut off by a deep voice._

 _"Stupid. Yes, I said it. My dear little cousin is stupid. You are only 18. Now, pregnant. Shit. How could you let this shit happen?"_

 _"Neji, stop it. Hanabi, how could you let this shit happen." Neji smirked._

 _"You are just getting into college. I am gone for freaking 2 years in that states fo_ r law school and come back to a pregnant little sister. What the hell?" She throws her hands up

" _Exactly. Now, who the hell is the father. It better not be that Kino kid." He starts to pace._

 _"You mean.." Hanabi was cut off.._

 _"I don't care how you pronounce his name! IS HE THE FATHER?" Neji yelled. Hinata turns to Neji and spoke_

 _"Neji calm down. Relax." She turns back to Hanabi_

 _"WELL, ANSWER HIS QUESTION?" Hanabi shook her head. She started to cry. Hinata placed her on her shoulder._

 _"Hinata stop coddling her. Geese, she is spoiled because of you and your father. Stop that."_

 _"We will figure this out Hanabi, I promise." Hanabi shook her head._

 _"No, I got into this. I will get myself out of it." Neji kneeled in front of her._

 _"How? Hanabi, you are a child yourself. You will get disowned by your father and that will not be good." Hinata started to think._

 _"I can do it. I will take the baby. The baby will be well cared for. Father will be pissed, yes, but if I continue the path of law he will get over it. Our relationship has been a whole lot better now." Neji shook his head._

 _"That may be true, but you won't be able to carry the family name anymore. I can't let you do that. Your father will be pissed and you will have to be pushed in the background. You may be able to work your way up in the company, but I don't know if he will let you run it. Also, what about the baby father? What if he comes into the picture and try to take the baby? You will be a single woman with a child. No man will accept that or want that." Hinata shook her head._

 _"I do not care. If he can't love the baby, he isn't worth it. I will not let my sister go through this. I will take the baby after birth. You will continue school, but be available to watch the baby. We will hide the baby as long as we can from father and the public. Once the time comes we will let everyone know of the baby, but I will be the child's mother."_

 _"He was older." Neji and Hinata stopped talking and turned to her._

 _"WHAT?" They said at the same time. Neji cracked his knuckles._

 _"Who?" They both said._

 _"Sasuke"..._

 _Flashback ends_

"You right, but everything worked out. Aika is safe and she is love. She also, still have her mother. I am doing good in the company and we have kept her happy and hidden."

"But for how long, Hina? What if she starts asking about her father, Hina? What are we to do? I can't face him. It was a stupid mistake. I was so wasted. He was wasted. The condom didn't fit. I should of just stopped it, but we didn't expected this." She started playing with her hands.

"Okay, I am not going to explain what happens when you have unprotective sex. You already know this. I won't let him take her, but if he decides to be in her life, Hanabi he has that right." Hanabi huffed.

"He is such an asshole. Aika is fine with us. He doesn't deserve her. He never was there for her not once." She crossed her arms. Hinata shook her head.

"Stop being a brat. Geesh. He doesn't know she exist. How can he be there for her." She goes to clean up all the toys on the floor. "Look, we will figure it out." She nods.

"Hinata, Thank you." She hugs her again.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke went on his morning jog. He rarely takes this way, but today he was in a good mood. He had Gigi and he was extremely happy. He just got to tell her about Sakura is all. He really hopes that it does not destroy what he worked very hard to build with her.

He was distracted and ends up bumping into something small.

He looks down at a cute little girl. She looked about 2 or 3 in age. She looked like she was running from something or someone. She looks up at him and waves. _'Cute.'_

"Hello..." He just looked at her, before kneeling.

"Hello. How are you? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head.

"Aika." Hinata runs up and stops. Hinata pulls Aika behind her.

"Sasuke." He stood and nods.

"Hinata. She's a cute kid. Who are you babysitting for?" He looks at her. She goes to open up before Aika spoke.

"Mommy, who that man?" She points.

"Mommy? Hinata, you have a child? Since when? I have never seen you pregnant. Maybe out of state?" He stares at Aika more and than her. Hinata hides Aika behind her more.

"She looks like..." He was cut off to see another young woman come up.

"Hina, let's..." She stops in mid-sentence. Hanabi looks at Sasuke wide eyes. She shakes her head.

"No. You can't have her. stay away from her." Hanabi is panicking. She starts to wave her arms. Hinata grabs her sister and told her to calm down.

"Hanabi, relax. Relax." Aika comes around and holds Hanabi hands.

"A'Tee..why you cry. Don't be sad. Aika here. I here." Hanabi grabs her and holds her.

"He can't have her. You hear me, Hina, he can't have her." Hinata nods to her. She is trying to move them away. Until a deep voice speaks.

"Who can't I have? What is she talking about, Hinata?" Sasuke spoke. He looks at the little girl again and than Hanabi. He stares at them for awhile, before Hinata blocks his view again of Aika.

"Nothing. It is nothing. Let's go, Hanabi. Come along Aika." Hinata lifts Aika and grabs Hanabi, walking briskly out the park.

Sasuke watches them leave. He thinks as he watches them leave. _'Shit.'_ He pulls out a phone and dials.

"Jugo, we have a problem."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you for the reviews. I hope you find my story interesting so far. I hope the flow is fine, also. Well, that is Hinata's secret for 3 years. It is about to heat up.

Stay Tune..


	25. Chapter 25

Hinata was very upset. They just got back from the park. Hanabi freaked out in front of Sasuke. She knows that drew some suspicion. What is worse, her baby was crying. She was upset, because Hanabi was upset. She goes in the room to calm down Aika.

"Come here baby girl. Shh...mommy is here. I am here." She holds Aika and soothes her.

"Mommy have me. Mommy have A'tee too." Hinata kisses her. "Yes, I do. Go play Aika, mommy needs to talk to Hanabi." The little girl runs as fast as her little legs will take her to play.

"Hanabi. You know this is bad. We done this for 3 years, now. I have to think of a plan now."

"Let's leave. Let's take Aika and run away. No one will know. We can start a new life" Hinata shook her head.

"No, he would find us, eventually. He needs to know. He has the right to know. So, no more running." Hanabi shook her head.

"We will face this situation together, okay? No need to worry. I will not let him take Aika. He will not be able to do that." Hinata told her.

"Hinata, you don't understand. He already knows." Hinata paused.

"What...What.. do you mean? How? We were always very careful in hiding her." She shook her head.

"I told him. I told him years ago." Hinata eyes widen.

 _Quick Flashback_

 _Hanabi was playing with her phone. 'Just call him. Just tell him.' She dials the number and a deep husky voice comes through._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Is this, Sa..Sasuke?" She stutters out._

 _"Yes. Who is this?"_

 _"It's Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. We met at a party a few months ago and um." she was cut off._

 _"Oh. The Hyuga girl. What do you want? I know it isn't money. You are loaded. You want another go? Sure. I will supply the condoms, since the one you had didn't fit." He snicker._

 _"What...no..I was just calling to let you know...to let you know that..I am pregnant." There was silence._

 _"Okay, why are you telling me? Talk to the baby father."_

 _"That is why I called. You are him."_

 _"Bullshit. This is obviously some plot for my family company. You Hyugas always had it out for us."_

 _"It's true, I was a virgin when I met you. You were my first."_

 _"What? Ugh. A half breed. My child could have those eyes. Whatever. Abort it. If you decide to have it, keep it out of sight and out of mind. I have a certain lifestyle that I am used to. Having a kid is not part of it." She started to cry._

 _"Fuck you, Sasuke. You fucking asshole." She hung up on him._

 _Flashback_ _ends_

"So, he knew all this time? He never came to see her? That pieces of shit." Hinata was in shock. "What kind of man would do this to his own child? I mean for 3 years?"

The doorbell goes off. She goes to answer, but Hanabi beats her there. ' _Oh no, Sasuke.'_

"Hinata. Hanabi, I am here to talk." He steps in. There were small foot steps walking to the door.

"Ukle...ne..." She scrunch her little face up. "Look mommy. That man again." She points at Sasuke.

"You hurt A'tee and mommy. Bad man. Go..go.." Hinata grabs her daughter. Aika tried to push him out.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She looks at him directly. She takes Aika in the backroom. She plays a DVD to distract her.

Sasukes looks at her and coughs. "She is my child or claim to be. Don't say she isn't, because your sister already told me. You are not her mother. It is Hanabi. I don't remember banging you. I mean, I could to even it up , but I don't think "HE" would like that." Hinata gets closer to him.

"Watch it, Sasuke. You are walking on thin a very thin line." Hinata stares daggers at him. "She is yours, No need to question that. You already seen her. Where were you for 3 years?" He tsk.

"I want a DNA test. I mean your little sister was wild. She probably slept around, like others. Also, you can keep the kid. She is our secret. I don't want no one knowing this." Hinata eyes widen.

"What? Don't you talk about my sister like that. Are you serious? She's yours. I can't believe you would think otherwise. You have known for 3 years. Why didn't you request one, when you found out. Do you want to be part of her life any?" He shrugs.

"I do, if she mines. A kid would just get in the way of things back then. I was young. She was hidden and safe, until I saw her at the park. Hanabi, we had a deal. Keep the kid out of sight and out of mind." Hanabi shook her head.

"No, that is something you said for your own convenience. You will not come into Aika's life as a part time father. You will not disrupt her life for your own. You will not pretend you have a child one day and the next day you don't." He shook his head.

"You did. Why the hell, I can't. Shit I even let it go on for 3 years. Now, you want me to give two shits about the kid Well, I don't. She is cute, very cute. Hopefully, she won't turn out into a little whore like her birth mother."

 _SLAP_

"Get the hell out, Sasuke. You don't have to worry about Aika. She has been fine without you for 3 years. She will continue to be fine." Hinata yelled.

"Hmph, Fuck the both of you. Keep the damn kid. I am not ready to be a father, anyways. Especially, not to an Hygua half breed." He smirks.

 _SLAP_

This time the slap came from Hanabi. Hinata goes and pushes him out her house.

"Told you, Hina. He is an asshole. Once an asshole, always one. He doesn't deserves to be around her at all." Hinata nods agreeing with her.

"Mommy, you yell. Bad man gone? He didn't hurt mommy?" Hinata kneeled to her. "Yes, sweetie. He is gone. Mommy is fine."

"Good. I don't like him." Hinata laughs. "Neither do I, Aika. Neither do, I."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto emailed Hinata the reports. He has been emailing her reports on his new company build for the past few weeks. Also, it is his way to stay in touch with her or talk to her. He wasn't sure how to talk to her. He thought back to his conversation with Sasuke.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was finishing up his work, until he gets a call from Sasuke._

 _"Yo, man. I hate when you call. What is the bad news?_

 _"Let's just say, I am a father. Guess who the mother is? Hinata."_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SLEPT WITH HINATA?" He shouted. Naruto started to pace._

 _"How the hell do two people make a kid? Actually, I slept with her sister."_

 _"WHAT? YOU SLEPT WITH HANABI? WHAT THE HELL MAN?" He yelled._

 _"Tone it down, shit. It was years ago, to be precise 3 years ago. Go figure, the bitch would get pregnant. Not my intentions. But I am glad Hinata is raising the kid."_

 _"Not cool to talk about your child's mother like that. God, 3 years? What the hell? Hinata kept this from me? Why?"_

 _"Look at it like this, Naruto, I could of banged Hinata. Not like I haven't tried." Naruto stop all movement._

 _"What?" He said in a low voice._

 _"Let's just say, I fucked the wrong sister."_

 _"Sasuke, you my boy, you like my brother, but do not you ever talk like that about her." He hears him laugh._

 _"Naruto, whatever. I am just calling to let you know, your little golden girl isnt golden."_ Naruto sat down in a chair.

 _"Why didn't she tell me? I am her close friend." He whispers as he drags his hand through his short haircut._

 _"Look, she doesn't trust you as much as you think. She is am Hyuga first and a friend second. Remember that shit. You just a second person to them." He hears a sigh. Sasuke smirks_ _'Now, I feel better.'_

 _"Naruto, if I were you, I would be careful and don't trust her."_

 _ooooooooooooooooo_

He is now at his desk wondering what to do. He want to talk to Hinata about what Sasuke had told him over the phone. He wants to know. _'She kept this from him and Sasuke for 3 years. Why?'_ The whole thing didn't make any sense. He needed to get her side of the story too. This is a conversation they need to have in person. She is supposed to come and visit in May. So, he doesn't have long. The only issue is that, he doesn't want to wait that long to know. He can't let this go on the way it is. He knows and needed to her side of the story. He wants her to come there to talk about it too.

He opens his laptop and shoots Hinata a quick email.

 _Hinata,_

 _I need to speak to you in person as soon as possible. I know you left like a few weeks ago, but this can't wait. Please let me know your next available date._

 _-Naruto_

He goes to the dating site, because he forgot to respond to all those emails from a few weeks ago. He opens Flower first.

 _Hi TheFox,_

 _I hope all is well. I am friend's with Beauty. Is it True you are Naruto. The Naruto. This is awesome. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _-Flower_

He shook his head. _'Great, now Beauty ran and told all her friends. Ugh. I can't do this.'_ He goes through the other emails.

 _Hi TheFox,_

 _Wow. You are that guy, huh. I am also friends with beauty and flower. Well, good luck. You will run into trouble. I can't deal with it. I wish you the best of luck in the dating world. It sounds like you will need it._

 _-darkmatter_

He goes to Katana and Juno to open, but decided not to. He doesn't want to do online dating anymore. That one bad experience really discouraged him. Maybe Shion is right. These women will only see dollar signs.

He want a sweet wholesome girl. She must be intelligent, loyal and have a great personality. Attractive, is a given. She have to have some meat on her bones. So, when he touch her, he know it is her and not himself. He doesn't want her to be out there either. If she is to herself is great. She needs to have a good head on her shoulders and be open to try new things. She also needs to be outstanding in bed. He don't mind teaching some things, but she have to know his way around the bedroom, bathroom, living room or where ever he wants to do it. Above all, she must be honest.

His recent run ins and past have been horrible. He can't do this anymore. He might as well stay single forever. Kiba did mentioned something about speed dating. Maybe he will try that and see how it goes. Though Kiba did say he found some seriously desperate women there. He called them easy lay. Naruto thought a while. If he does go, he doesn't want to go there by himself. Maybe he will ask a coworker to go with him. 'Hmm... _This should be interesting.'_

ooooooooooooooo

Okay. Here you go. Pisses you off, Right? I threw a curve ball. Sasuke knew the whole time. Not only that, but he put Hinata in a bad light to Naruto. Well, we have one more secret to go.


	26. Chapter 26

I will be back with more chapters. Right now, I am under the weather and unable to focus.

Stay tune.


	27. Chapter 27

Naruto decided it was time to make a trip back home. He has been gone for 4 months, now. He is relatively disturb on the things that have occured at home. 'Gone 4 months and every thing is falling apart.' He needs to see what is going on for himself. He doesn't like the thoughts that were going through his head at the moment. He booked a flight for that night after work. He couldn't wait to see everyone.

oooooooooooooooooo

He walks into his apartment after a long trip back. He smiles. 'I'm home.' There's no place like home. It isn't as lavish as his apartment in NY, but it is all him. He clears all messages on his answering machine. He then checks his cell and see a message from Shion. 'Why is she still calling him, is beyond him.' He doesn't bother to return it. He have other issues at hand that needs his attention. He is going to first visit Hinata. She is who he really wanted to see and why he made this journey home. He leaves his place and heads over to her home across time. After arriving within the area, he parks his car and walks. He hasn't been on this block a long time. Along the way he was stopped multiple times from individuals just welcoming him back. He saw Sakura at the tea shop. She was glowing. Her belly wasn't showing much, but she is gsining some weight. Sakura spots him a block away and walks over to him.

"Sakura! Whoa, you are getting big. Are you doing that on purpose? " He laughs.

"You are an ass at times. You know I am pregnant. It's a girl by the way. I haven't named her yet. I can't wait to see her. She is getting big though. What are you doing here? Where is your girlfriend?" She says in a teasing voice.

"I am just visiting. I have no girlfriend. I only went on 3 dates with Shion. That's it and nothing more. I just owed her and that's all." He voiced a little too loudly. Drawing some attention from their surroundings.

"Hey, not my problem. Stop talking so loud. I get it. Where are you headed?" He continues to walk.

"Hinata's. I have something to talk to her about." She paused.

"Oh. Umm...Hinata might be preping for a date." She looks to the side.

"A date? With who?" He stares at her for a moment.

"Well, it is with Toneri."

"Toneri?" He makes a disgusted face. 'That loser actually came here to take her out. How long has this been going on?'

Sakura smiles. 'Is he jealous?' She nudges him.

"Naruto, yes. Toneri. He has been here for about week now. They have been on several dates." He nods. 'A week, huh?'

"Okay, well I will just drop by. Go home and rest for you and the baby, Sakura. Night."

He continues to head to Hinata's.

oooooooooooooooooooo

At her door, he begins to rethink his decision. He has never came to her house unannounced. This is new. 'Does Toneri know? Did she tell him before me?' He worried a little before ringing the door bell. He hears lots of noise before the door opens. Her eyes widen at the sight of Naruto. 'Oh god. What is he doing here?' She is moving her leg to keep something back.

"Mommy, move. I want to see." Aika stares at Naruto a moment before speaking.

"Mommy, who is this? This isnt Ukle NeNe." She looks back at Naruto and waves. Naruto smiles. 'This is Sasuke's daughter. She is super cute.' He waves back.

"Umm.. Naruto what are you doing here? " Hinata finally spoke.

"I needed to talk about something important. Particularly, the little one calling you, mommy." Aika is still there looking. Hinata pushes her back some.

"Sasuke told you? Are you here for him, if so leave. "He shook his head.

"No. I just want answers. May, I come in." She stares at him for a moment before stepping aside. Aika watches in amazement. Her little hands grabbed his pants legs.

"Are you mommy friend, like Ukle Sino and Kib?" He smiles and kneel nodding at him.

"So, you my Ukle too?" He looked up at Hinata and shook his head.

"Not exactly, It is different and complicated." Aika looked confused. Hinata picks her up and takes her to another room. She turned the TV on to a children's program to distracted her. She returns back and stood in front of him.

"Okay, you know my secret. I have a child. Sasuke's child. Her name is Aika and she is 3. I am sorry I hid her from you."

"Nata, it is almost like you have another life. What else are you keeping? Why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head.

"This is it. Look, I was protecting her." He stares at her for a moment. He than really looked at her. She was in the process of changing. She was wearing a tank top and her work skirt. "Oh god. Why do you torture me?" He looks back at her. She took notice.

"Oh god. I was changing when you came. Hanabi or Neji will be here to watch Aika in a hour. I have a ...umm.. date with Toneri. I have two hours to get ready." She walks to her bedroom, where there were clothed laid out everywhere. It looks like she wasn't sure what to wear. He cleared space on her bed to sit.

"Umm. ..haha.. I have seen you in less. Just remember that. Looks like you need help picking out an outfit." She blushes and than nods. She puts together a outfit and goes into the restroom to change into it. She comes out with a purple dress that cut slightly low in the front. It fitted her figure perfectly. He couldn't help but admire her womanly figure. She came over and twirl for him. He sat there admiring her again. 'Stop stop stop.'

"What do you think?" He shrugs.

"Too low cut in the front. It leaves nothing for the imagination." She nods and picks up a blush looking dress. She goes to change in the bathroom.

"Nata, you should try this dress on too." He hands her a brown and black dress that looked like a winter dress. It covered everything, even her ankles. She hated that dress. 'Did he pull this from the back of my closet?' She nods taking it before closing the door.

"Why did you hide this from me and Sasuke? I mean that is his daughter." She is changing into that ugly dress first.

"I was nervous to tell you. I was thinking of the right time to tell you. Before I knew it, 3 years have passed. Also, Sasuke is your best friend. With that being said, you may be pissed at me and stop being friends with me. Now, Sasuke knew. He knew for 3 years and said nothing. Hanabi told him."

"What? He knew? He made it sound like you hid it. He does some grimy shit. But... this?" He laid on the bed before the door open. He sits up on his elbows. 'That dress is ugly as hell, but suited for this date.' She stood there feeling itchy from the material of the dress.

"Well, he is an asshole. I wouldn't put it passed him. I hate this dress, Naruto." She turns and ask him to unzip her. He stood up and to do so. The fabric even felt ugly. He started to unzip the dress and see the black lace bra and matching thongs that she is wearing. He slowly removes his hands from the dress and sat back down. She walks away and into the bathroom. 'Oh god. She wearing lacy underwear and a matching bra. Down boy. Down."

"Well, Hinata were only 23. Sasuke wasn't ready to be a father." He hears her laughing.

"He isn't ready now, either. He told me to keep her. He doesn't want a Hyuga half breed. Might mess with his lifestyle." Naruto was fuming.

"The fuck. That is more than asshole. That comment is outright disrespectful." He was fuming until he hears the door to the bathroom open again. He looks to see her in the blush dress. It wasn't cut too low. It reached her knees. It was still fitted. She looked gorgeous. She walks into the room. 'Perfect, but not for this date. She needs the ugly dress.' What he thought and said came differently.

"Wow. You look great. Amazing." She smiles

She turned for him to upzip. He touches her zipper and slowly upzips it. He sees her bra again and her white porcelain skin. The black bra contrast well with her skin perfectly. 'She is so soft. Just like before." He continues downward. He saw her thongs peeping from the zipper. He doesn't remove his hands immediately. Instead he rubs his thumbs on her lower back. He takes in the softness of her flesh. He leans in and kisses her lower back. This sent chills up her spine and warmth to vagina. He continues to kiss her back rubbing circles in the middle part of her back. He hears a moan from her. He feels his lower region rising from the sound of her voice. He brings her closer to him and he works his way up her back. She moans again. "Mmm...oh.." He stood up completely behind her now. Kissing her neck gently, before turning her around. She looks up at him and he stares at her. He leans in kissing her. She responds immediately. Their kiss was full of passion. It wasn't gentle, but hungry. His hands were on her neck and slide down her body. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. The dress was sliding off her shoulders.

She backs away some as her dress fell on the floor. He looked her up and down before closing the gap with his lips crashing on hers. She was backed up against a wall. He grunted as he felt her hand touching his lower region. She rubs him slowly. He buckles a little and reaches his fingers between her legs. He touches her thongs with two fingers. He does circular motions at the center, before moving her thongs aside. She moans again when he slips a finger inside her. "Oh god, Nata, you're so wet." He whispers in her ear. He nips at her earlobe before going back to her lips. He was rock hard at this point. She releases his cock from it's restraints. She strokes him. He groans as he finger her fast. She moans slightly, "Mm..N.. Naruto." He gets closers to her. She strokes him faster. He hisses. "Nata, I want to be inside you." She was in complete thought at that idea. There was a banging in her bedroom door. 'Just fucking perfect.' He thought. They immediately separated. He hurriedly adjust his pants and jumped to the other side of the room. Hinata straighten herself and put on a shirt and pair of pants quickly before responding.

"Y..yyess?" She stutters.

"Hina, it's me. I am here to watch Aika." A female voice came through before opening the door. She looks at the scene before her. Naruto sat in a chair across the room blushing and hiding his lower region with a pillow. Hinata was also blushing as she pretend to put clothes away, except they kept falling off the hanger.

"Naruto, I didn't know you were here? Aika. I meant..I didnt know you were here." She stops and looks at Hinata.

"He knows, Hanabi. No need to worry." She nods.

"Umm.. are you two alright. You two look very red." She looks between the two. "Did I interrupted something?" Hinata shook her head. Naruto on the other hand was annoyed. 'Yes, you did.'

"Well, I will be out here with Aika. You got an hour before Toneri comes, so get ready." She winks at them. They both sigh.

"Well, I guess she had an idea what was about to go down from that wink." Naruto announced. She nods. He stood up. "Well, that killed the mood." He walks towards her.

"Yes, a little. Though, it might be a good thing." She spoke. "We could regret it." He shook his head.

"Maybe. I don't know. It felt...right though." She looks at him. He took another a step closer. "The whole thing felt right. I don't know what it is." He touchs her lips with his thumb. Her body is on fire again. She moves back and he steps forward. She is in the closet with no where to go.

"Naruto, I need to get ready for my date." He stops and nods.

"Okay, wear the ugly dress." She giggled and shook her head.

"I am wearing the blush dress." He nods. He couldn't help himself and leans in to kiss her lips. ' _It's now or never, man. Just do it._ ' He broke the kiss. He looks at her and clears his throat.

"Umm..Nata, would you like to go out on a ...hmm..date with me?" She stares at him. ' _'Did he just asked me out on a date? Even after finding out I am the mother of his best friends child?_ '

"A..are you sure? I mean, I do have Aika." He nods.

"I know. I don't care. If I don't take this opportunity now, I may not get another chance." She smiles and nods.

"Ye..yes. I would love to. "He pumps his fist. Grinning.

"Great tomorrow morning. I want to get to know Aika too. We are going to have a blast. Than that night, we can do our date." She smiles and nods. He leans in kissing her cheek before walking out her room to allow her to get dress. He waves bye to Hanabi and Aika. Aika stops him before he left.

"You like my mommy?" He nods smiling.

"Yes, I do." She thought for awhile and nods.

"Okay. You not bad." She walks away. He watches her run to Hanabi.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He walks outside whistling a random tune. He was more than happy. He would of never imagine that he would be dating his dear friend, Hinata. He worked very hard to get up the courage to ask her. Now, he is floating on cloud nine. He will not mess this up. He can't wait to spend time with Aika too. She is absolutely adorable. Regardless on the fact, she is Sasuke's daughter. She deserve a father figure in her life. Speaking of Sasuke, he will knock him to kingdom come. What kind of man purposely neglects his child and than try to make the woman who is raising her look bad. The whole situation is terrible.

He arrives in his apartment and tosses keys on the table. He undresses and shower. He lays in bed thinking about what could of went down. He can't believe how close he came to becoming intimate with Hinata. He was beyond excited about it. He was so close. It seems everyone interrupts them at the right moment. He sighs. He rolls over. _'I hope her date with Toneri sucks.'_ He smirks.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It was 10:00pm. Her date with Toneri ended around 9:30pm. She told him that she was interested in someone else and ended anything before it started with him. She can't believe she will be going on a date with her dear friend, Naruto, tomorrow. She was excited and nervous. ' _'How will Aika act towards him? Will they get along?'_ Her nerves were getting to her. She needed to talk to someone. Her phone rings, ' _Naruto?'_

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hey. Umm.. you answered. So, I am assuming your date is over. How was it?"

"It was okay. I ended things with Toneri, though. If we are going to date, no one else should be involved. Just you and me." She was stern in tone.

"I agree. My dates with Shion are over and I am done with that whole situation. I told her that I am not interested and... uh... I was interested in someone else. She knew it was you." Hinata just smiled to herself. "Let's just say she cursed me out and ended the call." He laughed.

"Oh my god. You serious? I am sorry."

"Don't. I am happy. This is what I want. You are who I want. Let's take our time and than go from there. Okay?"

"Okay. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. What do you have planned and what time in the morning?"

"I was thinking of doing breakfast together at around 8am. All three of us. After that, there is this little paint place near the diner that we are having breakfast. I thought Aika would like to play in paint. I know it's messy, but she would love it. Afterwards, lunch at the park and maybe a movie. There are a few children movies out. After it all is said and done, she should be tired out. I am assuming Hanabi will be available to watch her. I can change at your place in the guestroom and we can get prep for our date. I set reservations at 7:00pm at a fancy restaurant. Also, I brought movie tickets before the dinner. I may have went overboard, but I wanted everything to be perfect." He blushed.

"Oh wow! You thought of all that for us. Aika, will love it. I can't wait."

"Great." There was silence.

"I will see you soon. Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Nata."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. Naruto made the move that everyone was waiting for. Stay tune for the big date.


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke finally told Gigi about Sakura. Let's just say she wasn't to happy about it. He still has not mentioned anything about Aika yet. He wanted Gigi to process one thing at a time.

 _Flashback_

 _They were both laying in bed exhausted after their session. Sasuke has finally built up enough courage to tell her._

 _"Gigi, babe, I have something to tell you." She just stares at him._

 _"Okay, what is it?" She waits patiently._

 _"Umm.. you know Sakura situation with the baby and such. Well, I agreed to help out." He waited for the yelling, but nothing. She looks at him and shook her head._

 _"No." She stood up and walks to the kitchen. She started to make breakfast._

 _"No? I already agreed to help her." He stands at the counter._

 _"I don't care what you agreed to. I said no. She is not your responsibility. Her child is not your responsibility. So, no." He thinks before responding._

 _"Gigi, I can't go and say no after agreeing to help her." She turns to him._

 _"Why not? She knows you have a girlfriend. You are not her man. You are mine. I see no reason why you need to be involved. You can visit and purchase whatever you like for the baby. I have no issue with that, but going to doctor appointments, paying for the bills, and whatever, no. She messed with the wrong man. It happens. I feel bad for her, but at the same time you will not get involved." She continues to cook._

 _"I .I..agree. I just was trying to do the right thing." She slams the pot down on the counter._

 _"For who? Is there a reason why you are so adamant about this? Stop making it complicated. Tell her and lets move on." She moves towards him. "Baby, we have no drama. Let's not make any unnecessary drama. We agreed to this." She kisses him. "I already brought the baby gift for the shower. Don't worry. I'm here." He nods._

 _"Okay. You right. Thanks for being so understanding, babe." He kisses her again. She goes back to making breakfast._

 _Flashback ends_

He stands at the window, when he feels arms circle his waist. "Come back to bed, Sas." He smirks and turns to kid her. following her back to bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It is 7:00am, he is at the coffee shop waiting for Sakura to arrive. She walks in glowing from her pregnancy. They hug each other and sat down.

"Sasuke, what's up?" She orders tea and a honey bun.

"Well, about the promise I made of us handling this situation together. I told Gigi and I can't. I'm sorry." She drinks her tea and nods.

"You are fine. I understand. You are in a relationship. You are crazy about her. Besides, she's actually good for you. She doesn't put up with your crap either. Plus, she has actually been helpful. She brought over baby stuff. She is nice, but tough." He smiles.

"Yes. She is a wonderful woman. I can't believe she is with me." She nods.

"Me either. I mean, come on you are a jerk." He rolls her eyes. "Oh guess who is in town? Naruto. You may want to link up with him. I think he spoke to Hinata, yesterday." His eyes opened wide.

"I got to go." He stood waving bye. She waves back. ' _As usual. Rude.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 7:30am, Naruto was heading to Hinata's. He couldn't wait. He had to see her. He was wearing an orange and black long sleeve shirt and black jeans with some sneakers. He arrives at her house at 7:50am.

He knocks on the door and smiles wide. She was wearing a purple tonic shirt, with black skinny jeans. She had on purple and black hightop converse shoes on. She steps aside and Aika was trying to put on her shoes. She was wearing a purple and black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Naruto stared between the two. ' _Too_ _cute.'_ After Hinata helped her daughter with her shoes, she grabbed her purse and a bag with extra clothes in it.

"We are ready, Naruto." He smiles Aika runs up to him.

"Nar...to?" He smiles. 'Close enough.' "Let's go." Aika holds Hinata's hand as they walk to the breakfast place. The diner was an sizable place. They sit at an booth with Aika in the middle.

"Mommy, I want pancakes." The waitress arrives to the table. She looks at them and smiles.

"How may I help you?" Naruto order the traditional breakfast. Hinata ordered pancakes for her daughter and herself. As they waited for their food, they talked about today's events.

"Narto, I like to paint. Mommy lets me color all the time. " She giggles in between them. The waitress came back with their breakfast.

"Sir, do you want you me to refill your daughters milk. She seems to love milk." Naruto paused for a moment looking towards Hinata. ' _My daughter?'_

"Yes, please. She does love milk." Hinata spoke for him. The waitress does so and leaves. Naruto took a mental note on that.

"I'm sorry about that. That was embarrassing, huh. Don't worry, you don't have to pretend or anything." He just stares at her.

"No. It's fine. It just caught me off guard. I am fine with it." She nods.

They finished their breakfast and head to the paint and play place. Aika was jumping up and down. She was ready to get messy. Naruto was even more excited. Hinata laughed.

Walking into the place, kids were running around with paint and playing. Hinata watched. _'Oh Kami, this is going to be messy.'_ Naurto and Hinata gathered their color paint and a wall to paint on. It started off as a simples walk drawing, but it ended with Naruto chasing Aika and Hinata with paint. Aika placed her painted hands all on Naruto clothes as they continue to play. Hinata watched. A mother sat beside her.

"Your husband and daughter are so cute." Hinata turns to her and looks back at Naruto on the ground as Aika climbs on him laughing putting paint on him. Hinata took a picture.

"Umm.. yes they are. Both are full of energy too." The mother agreed. Hinata stands up to go towards them.

"Okay, it is time to clean up. It is almost 12pm." Aika started to pout.

"Awww...mommy, five more minutes. Plezzzzz" She put up five fingers up. Naruto nods pleading with her too.

"Okay." This time they actually finished their wall of art.

After cleaning up and changing they got ready for lunch in the park. Naruto brought a basket full of food. Aika eyes went wide.

"So, much food. Mommy look. Narto brought a store." Hinata smiled. She was very impressed with the amount of food that was prepared.

"Let's dig in. Eat as much as you want, Aika." Naruto boosted.

After eating, Aika wanted to play again. There was a swing set nearby. So, Hinata pushes Aika on it. While Naruto took pictures.

"Mommy, slide." Naruto watched and took more pictures. Aika runs up to Naruto and grabs his hand.

"Narto, slide with me." He nods. Hinata took pictures of them sliding.

"Alright, Aika we got one more thing to do. To the movies." He yelled. She yells with him. Hinata laughed. Aika is in the middle as they all hold hands.

The movie ended and Naruto found himself carrying Aika back to the house. An elderly couple walked by stating what an lovely family they were. Naruto actually felt as though they were a family. His heart was swelling at the thought. Back at the house, Naruto tried to pass Aika to Hanabi, but she wouldn't budge. She end up waking up and clinging to him more. Naruto took her to her room and put on a DVD.

He comes out to the main room where Hinata and Hanabi were seated. He hears them laughing.

"Oh my god, Naruto you are like an big kid. Hinata showed me the pictures. You and Aika are getting along well. This picture of you two is super cute." He chuckled.

"She has a lot of energy. I got to make sure I can keep up." He sits beside Hinata. Hanabi smiles as she looks at them.

"I am so happy, you two decided to get together. Naruto, Hinata had the biggest.." She was cut off by a pillow to the face. Hinata turns her head the other way. Naruto laughed. "Anyways, Naruto, Aika really likes you. Hinata you going to have a time now." Hinata smiled.

"Hanabi, go check on Aika please." Hanabi just rolls her eyes before leaving.

Naruto could not wait for Hanabi to leave, before he pounced on Hinata. He pushes her back on the couch and crushes his lips on hers. She squeak at the unexpected intrusion.

"I couldn't wait to have you to myself. I mean your daughter is great, but I want adult time." He leans in and kisses her again.

"Mm... Naruto. We are on the couch. Anyone can come in and see us." He paused.

"You right." He sits up and pouted. She places herself in his lap.

"Doesn't mean we can't cuddle though." He smiles wrapping his arms around her.

"Also, maybe kiss some." She smiles and nods. Leaning in kissing him. He turns her so both legs are on each side of him. He deepens the kiss. He lifts turning her towards the sofa. There were light footsteps heard. Hinata pushes at Naruto.

"Naruto, I hear something. Let's stop." He shook his head. Pecking her lips.

"Mm..I don't babe. Now, where were we?" His lips lands on hers again.

"Mommy, is Narto hurting you?" Naruto falls off the couch. Hinata sat up.

"No. He isn't, sweetie." Aika looks and nod. He recovers from the fall.

"Hinata, we need to get ready to go for the movies and dinner."

"Aika, help mommy get ready for her night out." Aika smiled pulling her mother to the bedroom.

Naruto goes to the guestroom to get ready.

ooooooooooooooo

The movie was great. Now, they were at dinner. They sat across from each other.

"Naruto, today has been amazing. Aika likes you. I do too. You have been amazing. Thank you." She smiled.

"I know, Nata. Umm...Are you busy tomorrow? If not, do you want to hang out or something. I will be going back to NY the after tomorrow. So, tomorrow is my last day here."

"I would love to." They continue to talk all their way back to Hinata's place. Once they arrived to the front door, there was an awkward silence.

"I really had a good time, Naruto." He smiles.

"Me too. I will see you tomorrow? " She nods. He leans in and kisses her, before walking away to head home.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He gets home only to see his best friend at his door. _'How long has he been waiting here?'_

"Sasuke. Hey man. What's up." He goes to open his door, letting him in.

"Naruto. Hey. Sakura told me you were in town." Naruto nods.

"Yea Yeah, I saw her when I got here. I also saw Hinata." He smiles after saying her name.

"What's with the stupid grin, idiot." He shook his head.

"Nothing. Why are you camping outside of my house?" He goes into the kitchen and grab a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Sasuke poured two glasses.

"I wanted to speak to you. So, you talked to Hinata." Naurto nods.

"Yes, I did. Particularly, about your lovely daughter Aika. Yeah, I met her and spent the day with her." He drinks his scotch.

"Oh, you spent the day with my daughter?" He sips his drink. His tone sound possessive. Naruto slams his glass down.

"Now, she is your daughter? No, you were not there for 3 fucking years. 3? You weren't there. She deserves a father. A real father. Not some guy who sometimes give a shit when it's convenient for him. Not only that, but you let Hinata take on the burden to raise her alone. You are an real asshole." Sasuke takes a sip.

"Look, I wasn't ready. Don't forget, Hanabi was involved too. Don't try and play papa. You actually think that brat of a kid will be calling you daddy. My kid? Please, you barely can get to second base with the mother. Hinata knew what she was getting into when she accepted the role. Not my problem." Naruto stood up and punched him.

"You will not disrespect Hinata or her daughter in my house or my present. You fucking asshole." Sasuke wipes the blood from his lip.

"The fuck man?" He gets up to go to the bathroom.

"Get the fuck out. I never expected my friend to act this way. Get back at me, when your attitude changes." He pulls he friend from bathroom and out of his house. "Talk to you later." He slams the door in his face.

He was fuming. His friend was a serious asshole. He can't believe him. He post at his house for god know's how long. Then talks about Hinata and his daughter like trash. He can't be in the same room as him. Not right now. He lays across his bed. He can't continue thinking about that. He is seeing Hinata tomorrow. He will not let his negatively get to him. After a few minutes, he finally dozed off to sleep, thinking about her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you forthe reviews. More Hinata and Naruto time to come.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto wakes up eager to see Hinata. He will be spending the day with Hinata. He is still in shock that she agreed to go out with him. The idea of her saying yes, just baffled him. He was not going probe it. He gets up to shower. He goes into his kitchen to make breakfast. He is planning on seeing her at 12:00pm for lunch. He have hours to waste. He logins to his laptop to complete some work on the building at home. After getting the numbers completed by Hinata, he was breezing through his project for work.

By the time he finished his design layout it was already 10:30. He needed to get up and get dress. He already showered, so finding the right outfit wouldn't take too long for him to do. He picks out a gray and orange top and blue jeans. He checks himself in the mirror again. He really needs to get a hair cut. He checked the time. _'Will I have time to get a quick haircut? Maybe.'_ He rushes out to get an hair cut.

He arrives and smells something delightful before entering. She opens the door.

"Hi Naruto, come in." She steps aside. Naruto enters and she locks the door. She looks at hime for a moment. "Did you get a haircut? It looks good." He smiles.

"Thanks..Speaking of good..Mmm, Nata, is that...Ramen?" She nods.

"Yup." She starts to stir it. "Do you want a sample?" He nods. She scoops some in a spoon and brings it to his mouth. He savors the taste.

"Mmm... That was so good." She giggles. He goes in for another taste, but she pops his hand. "Ouch." She smiles at him. He puts his hands on her hips leaning in closer kissing her. "You taste better though." He kisses her more. Taking the spoon from her hand and placing it on the table.

"Naruto, we are in the kitchen. I am making lunch." He looks at her. He shrugs.

"Nata, you right. Let's go to the bedroom." Naruto starts to drag her to the bedroom.

"Naruto, wait. As always, you and those hormones." He stops and looks at her.

"Nata, I haven't had sex in almost 1 year and almost 6 months. I am more than horny. My dick is so heavy, it feels like a brick." He sighs. "I am sorry. I will try to control myself. I am not promising though." She giggles.

"You okay. I like it." She winks walking back to the kitchen. He laughed.

The both of them took their seats and ate. He took notice to how quiet it was at Hinata's. He wonder where Aika was.

"Where's baby girl?" He asked. While relaxing on the couch.

"She is with Ten Ten and Neji for the day. She will be back tomorrow." He looks at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Really? Hmm.. " She smiles.

"Yes sir." She climbs in his lap with her legs on each side of his waist. "We can do whatever we like." She places her hands on his shoulders. Rotating her hips and grinding on him. He grunted. His hands are placed on her thighs.

"Is that right? So, what would you like to do, Nata." He says lowly. She leans in towards his ear. He holds his breath with excitement.

"I want to play ps4. We haven't played call of duty in like forever." He looked stunned. _'She can't be serious?'_

"Okay. Not the response I was expecting, but I can go for playing the game." She smiles and got up.

"I will get more food. Set up the game." He nods. _'Yup, she is serious.'_

She places on the coffee table in front of them two bowls of ramen. She also had other snacks. She added extra spices and seasoning to the ramen before bring it.

"Alright we are set up." He sits in front of the TV with his controller. She sat beside him. Passing a bowl of ramen to him. He takes a spoon full in his mouth.

"Oh my god. Nata, this is sooo good." She smiles.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it." She grabs her controller and started the game.

Two hours into the game...

"Naruto, why the hell did you not cover me?" He looked at her and blinked.

"I don't know, let's see.. oh that's right you left me in the fucking woods to go off on your own. What the hell? Now, stay put until I can find you."

"You need to learn how to keep up. It isn't my fault you are slow." She turned to him.

"Slow? I know you did not say that. Ms. Let Me Take twenty-five minutes to pick a weapon." She tsk.

"There were too many with description." He side glanced her.

"There were only fucking five. FIVE." He yelled.

"Don't yell in my house." She yelled back. He stared at her for a moment and sighs.

"Okay. I am sorry. Come here." He leaned in to kissed her.

"I didnt mean to yell." She nods.

"Naruto, lets take a walk in the park." He nods.

oooooooooooooooooooo

They walked hand in hand in the park. They sat on a bench watching the children play on the playground.

"You remember the days we were that small and cute?" He turned to her.

"Naruto, I am still small and cute. haha.." She giggles.

"Haha...cute, Nata." He laughed. There was silence. He needed to ask the question before it drives him insane.

"Nata, why did you do it?" She looks at him confused.

"Why did I do what?" He sighs.

"Why you took on the responsibility of Aika? I mean lets be real, Sasuke and Hanabi should be parenting her. I know Sasuke is a jerk. Hanabi was young and just having fun. They could of did it though. Why would you give your life up for them?" She sighs and looks up in the sky was clear blue and there was a cool breeze touching her skin. Her hair waved in the wind.

"I didn't do it for them. I did it for Aika. Could you have imagine what kind of parents they would of been to her or where she would of been if I let them? Sasuke didn't give a shit and Hanabi was still in school and broke. Not to mention, how this would of went down with our father. He would of disowned her and I would be raising the both of them anyways. Now, look at the situation as it is. Sasuke is still a jerk and likes his life. He still doesn't want to be a father. Hanabi actually finished school and she is now preparing for graduate studies. I know she can take on the responsibility of her child now. Hell, she could of did it when she was 18, but she would of aborted her instead. I just couldn't let that happen." She signs. "I never told anyone this, but I have fertility issues. I had an hole in my fallopian tubes. I had surgery to get it fixed. I also have fibroids. I have spoken to a number of doctors and they stated my chances of having children isn't very high and the older I get, it will be slim to none." Naruto stares. He had no idea she was going through that at such a young age.

"Nata, I didn't know. I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything that can be done?" She shrug.

"I do not know. I never thought about other options. I just accepted it. I didn't even know about the fibroids until recently. So, when my sister got pregnant I was being selfish. I wanted the baby for myself." She signs. "Does this makes me a bad person? Aika is loved by me and her birth mother dearly. I will even tell Aika, when the time comes ,that Hanabi is her mother. Right now, she is too young. She would not understand." He nods.

"It is okay. When she gets old enough, we can tell her together. I am here. Everything will be okay." He grabs her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looks down at their joined hands.

"Do you want to still be with me? After knowing all this? Do you want to be with a woman, who may not be about to produce a child for you?" He shrugs.

"I never thought about it. I have always thought I would have a child. I think I can and we can adopt, if necessary." She smiles.

"Thank you, Naruto. You have been very understanding, but adoption isn't the same. I know you want a child with your blood . Just think on this situation a little longer and let me know. We will continue to date, but if that is a deal breaker just say so." He shook his head.

"I will, but I am fine." He lifts her head to his and leans in to kiss her. "I want you. That is all that matters. Do not think about anything else." She smiles. They sat on the bench watching the children play a little longer. The sun begin to set cascading an orange hue over them.

The walk home was soundless. It was comfortable silent. Arriving to her home place, he kisses her and says goodnight.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

He lays in bed full of thought. He made sure he texted Hinata upon his arrival home. He never contemplated the idea of not having child. It was something that never crossed his mind. He hasn't even been to the doctor himself to see if his sperm count was good or if he was shooting blanks. _"Who are we kidding? My count is high."_ This is the first time since forever, since he ever thought about having children with a particular person. He wasn't sure what to think. He just knows he really likes Hinata and wants to be with her.

In time, they will figure out ways to have a family. There are several procedures and medicines out here. He knows something can be done, if they try and look into it. He will not let this get him down. He will, No they will figure something out for their future. He smiles. Their future. Could he be with Hinata forever? Does he see them being together forever? This is good that he is thinking about it now. He hate to continue this dating and figure out this is not what he wants. He wouldn't mind being with her forever either. He can see himself falling madly in love with her and Aika. Speaking of Aika, the little girl has him wrapped around her little fingers. He adores her completely. There was no denying that. He will adopt her, if he needs to. She will be his daughter. He could care less about what his best friend thought. She will be calling him daddy. He know it will be a lot of work, but he knows this is what he wants. He will work hard and figure out a solution for them.

Right now, he is going to focus on being with her and enjoying their relationship. He looks at his phone and notices an unknown number calling. He lets it go to voice message. _'Who would call this late from an unknown number?'_ He checks his voice message and hears a female voice.

"Naruto, long time no speak. I know, I am not who you want to hear from, but we need to talk. Please call me when you get my message." He looks at his phone for a moment. _'How did she get my number?'_ He needed to handle this, before it mess up every thing. He calls her back.

"Hello, Naruto. Long time."

"Yes, Maki. It has been a long time."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. Naruto and Hinata time. Sweet and sour. Plus, it is that time. Naruto's secret is coming soon. I am trying to end this at 40 chapters, hopefully. I hate to draw things out for too long. Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter gives some peace also opens your minds up to Hinata's situation.


	30. Chapter 30

He was at work and misses Hinata like crazy. It has been a two months already. She agreed to come and see him next month, but no guarantee. After he left from home, they spoke everyday. Last month they decided to take their relationship to the next level. They both agreed to phone sex. Naruto brought up thenidea to the table.

 _Quick Flashback_

 _It was one in the morning and they were both in bed._

 _"Nata, umm...I was wondering if maybe we could add something new to our relationship."_

 _"Such as? Are you not happy with things now?"_

 _"Yes, things right now are perfect. They are great. I want things to heat up a_ _little bit. A little spice. I want to ..uh...have phone sex."_

 _"What? Phone sex? Why?"_

 _"Well, it is a way for us to be connected without doing the actual act."_

 _"Hmm.. I don't know." He sighs._

 _"It's cool, I just wanted to bring it up. Worth a try."_

 _"Okay."_ _She sighs._

 _"Okay? Okay what?"_ _He asked eagerly._

 _"Let's do phone sex."_

 _"Really? Nata, Don't play me. You know I want to."_

 _"I know. I am serious."_

 _"Okay, well..Uh what are you wearing?"_

 _She giggles "A yellow t-shirt and matching pj bottoms."_

 _"What you wearing underneath. I want details."_

 _She gave details of her yellow lacy material under garments. This was just the start of a heated night._

 _Flashback ends_

He is hot and bothered to no end now. He enjoyed last nights activity and the happy ending. Now, he is at his desk needing another happy ending. He called her, but she was in a meeting. He is tempted to leave and go home. He gets a call and smiles.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, hun. Are you okay?" He shooked his head.

"Mm.. not really." She giggles,.

"Mm? Naruto, I know that sound. Hun, you are at work. You can't do that there."

"Babe, I would so bend you over my desk and fuck you, if I could. So, I can and will." He smirks.

"Naruto, you may have a problem. You have too much energy there. Tone it down." He chuckled.

"Nata, I am like this because of you. I want you and only you. I was thinking about the phone sex and it's got me all bothered."

"I understand what you mean, now. I was so hot and bothered this morning in bed. I touched myself twice. What did you do to me?"

"Nothing yet, but I want to so bad. I wish you were here. Mm... what are you wearing?" He unzips his pants and pulls himself out stroking it.

"Hmm..Naruto stop. We are at work." She looks around and closed her door and shutting the blinds.

"Na...ta, I don't care. Now. What. Are. You. Wearing. Mmm..I got on a three piece navy blue suit. White shirt underneath, Navy striped tie and black boxers. My dick in my hand babe. I am stroking it for you." He groans.

"N..Naruto..Stop. Put it away. You wearing a three piece suit?" She is getting hot just thinking about it.

"Yes, three piece. Mmm.. Babe my dick is leaking for you. I wish you could taste me. I want to eat you out so bad." He groans again. He already locked his door and closed blinds before hand.

"Oh god. Why do you do this to me? I want to taste you too, baby." She begins to touch herself.

"Yeah.. ah ah.. Describe it to me babe." He continues to stroke the head.

They continue until they both climax. He chuckles while cleaning himself off.

"Thank god we have our own office. We could never do this. I miss you, Nata." He hears movement on her end.

"I know. I miss you too, Naruto." She finishes cleaning up. "I really need a shower now."

"Mm...Babe, I wished I was there to..," He was cut off.

"Naruto, don't start that. We just finished. No more." He laughs.

"Okay. Okay. I am done for now. I want my happy ending tonight. After speaking to Aika." She giggles.

"Okay. Aika misses you a lot. She can't stop talking about you. When is Narto coming back. I liked him. Blah blah. Haha."

"Jealous are we? haha. Kids love me." She giggles.

"They do. Naruto, I need to get to get back to work. Have a good day hun."

"Alright. Have a good day, babe." They hang up.

He is now relaxed. The tension is gone. He gets to speak to her and Aika tonight. He has been speaking to Aika every night before her bedtime. She is the cutest. Hinata will send photos of her drawings of them as a family too. He loves it. He already booked a flight for her birthday and purchased all gifts. She is to have some princess party that he agreed to help Hinata with. Even though it is a already made family, he will take it. He still wants his own child though. He can wait until marriage before doing that. They haven't been dating long, but he is falling hard. He just crazy about her and Aika. He is happy and cherishing it fully.

He continues to work, so he can finish the day early. He can't wait to get home.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke is at his desk still working on the case with Gigi. She is over him and her perfume is driving him crazy. He is slightly aroused by how close they are and he can see down her shirt some. He is looking more at her breast than the notes.

"Sasuke, did you hear me?"

What?" She sighs and moves to sit beside him. He focused on the document again. She puts on her jacket covering her breast outline, but he focused on her lips. It has been two weeks since they had been intimate. It was getting to him.

"Okay, so you saying they are planning another big move. Where though?" He was focus on the work again.

"We don't know, but where ever it is, it is big." He nods.

"Okay, we got to get a team together. I will be heading out to DC for a week. It seems they may be going there." He paused. ' _A week?'_ He lost focus again. That week can turn into a month real quick. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

After work, she is gathering things from her locker. He walks to her when no one was around and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Gigi, we need to talk." She turns and nods. Closing her locker.

"What's up, Sas?"

"You leaving for a week. When was this decided and why wasn't I informed?"

"Last week. I told you, but we had that argument so I guess it went over your head." He thinks a little and nods.

"Okay, I remember. Well, when do you leave?" He starts to unbutton her shirt.

"In two days." She pops his hands. "Sas, not here."

"Gigi, It has been two weeks. I want you so bad. How about back at your hotel?" She smiles and nods. He grabs her hand and they left the station to go to her hotel. Once in the room, he waste no time getting her down to the bare and fucking her on the wall.

He was now, satisfied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is now June and Sakura is due in August. She can't wait. Her feet are starting hurt more now when she stands up. Hinata has brought her food everyday during lunchtime. It is about lunch time and Hinata should be arriving soon. There see her friend with a bento box for two.

"Hey Hinata. What you cook?"

"You will see." She gives her the bento box. There were eggrolls, slaw, dumplings, rice and chicken. She even made a salad.

"I am so spoiled by you. Speaking of spoiled, how is Naruto?" Hinata blushes and giggles.

"He is doing good. I visited him back in May. He hate for me to leave, but I have to." She smiles.

"So, did he attack you once you got there?" Hinata blushes again.

"Sakura. ...what Naruto and I do, is our business." She begins to eat her food.

"Fine. You no fun. How are you?"

"I am good. I have been busy. You know with work and Aika." She told Sakura about her daughter a couple months back. It was upsetting to her, but she got over it.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata went to see Sskura for their usual lunch. She walks in to an upset Sakura. She runs to her to comfort._

 _"What's wrong, Sakura? The baby is okay?" She nods._

 _"Hinata, is it true?" Hinata looked confused. "Is it true, you are the mother of Sasuke's daughter?"_

 _Hinata reminded silent. She lowers her head and nods. Sakura pushes her away._

 _"Hinata, how could you? I used to date him. You slept with him and had a child too? You the one that said no more secrets and you hid this?" Hinata eyes widen._

 _"No, I never slept with him. My.." she was cut off._

 _"Hinata, I know how kids are made. I am a doctor. Why must you lie." Hinata shook he head._

 _"I didn't. My sister did. I am raising my sister child as my own." Sakura paused._

 _"Wait...What? Your sister and Sasuke? Why would you take that responsibility on? Wait...you hid the child from him, why?"_

 _"It's a long story. My sister told him and he didn't want anything to do with her."_

 _"What? He didn't? What kind of person would... Oh god. I am sorry Hinata. You carried her all this time. I would like to meet her. What is her name? " Hinata smiled._

 _"Of course you can. Her name is Aika." She goes through her purse and pulls out a small album to show her._

 _"Aika? That is cute. Awww... she is gorgeous. You are such a mother with the baby photos in your purse and phone." Hinata giggles._

 _"She is my babygirl. I am in love with her."_

 _"I can tell. You are willing to have people hate you, to protect her." Hinata nods._

 _Flashback ends_

"I still need to meet Aika. She is freaking adorable. How is Naruto handling it?" Hinata giggles.

"He is like a big kid with her. She loves him. He adores her. He is coming to help me with her birthday party. He talks to her every night before bed too." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Wow, he acts like a father to her. Is he ready to raise his best friend's kid?" Hinata looked down.

"I don't know, but we just started dating. He has time to get out, if he likes." She pouted.

"Hinata, he won't. He is crazy about you. It sounds like he feels the same about Aika too. You may have him for life. Just trust me on this. He isn't going anywhere." Hinata hugs her.

"Thanks. Now, let's eat." Hinata smiles. ' _I hope you are right, Sakura.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto lays in bed face timing his two favorite girls. Aika is showing him drawings she did. He is laughing and smiling.

"Aika, is that a turtle?" He asked her.

"No. Narto its a dog. She giggles.

She was in Purple princess pyjama set. Her hair was in two pigtails. He smiles. He could not phantom as to why his friend would give up the opportunity to be a father. This girl is freaking adorable. What's not to love. If he needs to, he will step up and be her father. He will be the father figure in her life and no one will take her from him, ever.

"Narto, this is the ocean. It's blue." He nods.

"Aika, I will take you and your mommy there one day. " She squeals. He laughed. Hinata giggles.

"Really? Mommy, did you hear. Narto will take us to the ocean." She jumps up and down. Hinata had to calm her down.

"Okay, well that is enough for today. It's bedtime, sweetie." Aika started to pout.

"Five more minutes pleazzz." She puts up five fingers.

"Pleazzz, Nata." She hears Naruto. 'Great. Two against one.'

"Fine, but off to bed after that." Her tone was stern. Aika nods her head. She continues to show more drawings until her time was up. She went to bed as promised. Hinata goes to her room shutting the door and laying on the bed.

"Naruto, you can't let her do that all the time. You have to be the adult."

"I know, but she so darn cute. How can I not agree." Hinata shook her head.

"She got you wrapped around her little finger." She does the action for wrapped around finger.

"Oh god, her fingers are so cute and small too." He smiled. "Okay, babe. I will work on it."

"Mmhmm. Sure."

"Nata, I promise." She nods.

"We will see." He smirks.

"Speaking of seeing, move the screen down your body. I want to see what you wearing." She giggled before moving the tablet to show her body. He groans.

"Naruto, stop that. I know where you headed." He shook his head.

"No. I saw the robe when you were with Aika. I was wondering what was under it. Now, I like the booty shorts. Turn around and show daddy that ass." She had on a lavender camisole and matching booty shorts. He took his robe off.

"Naruto, I still haven't seen what you wearing." He stood up and went to a mirror showing his full figure. He had on a robe on earlier, but under it were pyjama bottoms. No shirt. She arched an eyebrow.

"You like? I know you do. Don't front." He begins playing with the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

"I do. I am not going to. You look hot, actually." He lays on his bed.

"Is that right? huh. Not as good as you." He sits up and sighs.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He shook his head.

"Sorry for the mood killer. It is just work. This new developer is on my last nerves. He is lazy and nothing is getting done." He sighs again. She lays on her stomach. Her feet in the air.

"Well, fired him. You don't have to keep him." He shook his head.

"I wish it was that easy. He was referred by one of the heads. I hate to fired him and he ruin any other work I try to produce. I don't know how to handle it." Hinata thought.

"Is it the one from TumTum?" He nods.

"Okay, I know him and he is slow. His work isn't that good either. I will make some calls to have him replaced. Your head will understand when they hear who he is replaced by." He smiles.

"Wow. Thank you, Nata. Man, what you just did was awesome and hot. Plus, I can see that ass." He smirks. She giggles.

"I do not know how you can do that. You serious one second and horny a next." He laughed.

"I'm a guy. We are horny a lot. I never turned down." He grins.

"I know. It amazes me."

"Anyways, how is work on your end?" She shook her head.

"Good. Just busy. We got rid of someone, but that is about it. We may hire this new female attorney though. Nothing else." He nods.

"That's good. I hope she works out." He clears his throat. "Anyways, I want my happy ending now." He laughes. She shooked her head.

"Darn, I thought you forgot." He chuckled.

"Never. Now, do that little thing I like." She giggles.

He removes the last article of clothing and ready for his happy ending.

ooooooooooooooooo

It is now mid July. Naruto and Hinata finally took their relationship to the ultimate level. It was the night before Sakura's baby shower and they were talking at her house in bed.

"Naruto, thank you for being here. You have been a major help." He smiles.

"No problem. It was cool getting things set up for the shower. It gives me a chance to show how manly I am." He flexes his muscles. Hinata giggles.

"Oh my god. Stop it. You are so silly." He pouted a little.

"Really? I mean do you not see these muscles, Nata? Look." She smiles climbing on top of him.

"Yes, Sweetie. I see. They are so sexy." He smirks. Wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer.

"Is that right? Prove it. Give me some sugar." She leans down and kisses him. He places his hand in her hair. His arms stayed wrapped around her waist. She pulls up for air.

"Mmm...Naruto. I think it is time for us to sleep." He shook his head.

"Hmm.. nope. Nata, I think it's time for us to go to the next level in our relationship." She sits up and straddle him.

"You mean..doing...the virtual reality tour. Oh goodness. That is a little fast, but I think I can do it. haha. I am joking." He laughed.

"I hope so, because I don't think that tour is for others to see." He leans on his elbows. She nods and goes in for another kiss. His hands are under her shirt lifting her shirt over her head. He lifts up and turns her to lay her on the bed. He kisses her lips once more before descending towards her neck and breast. He unhooked her bra and tossed it somewhere in the room. He takes one of her globes and massage it before licking on her nipple. He suck and lick slowly as he massage the other. She moans. "Naruto." He does the same to the other. She lift her hands to remove his shirt. Tickling his abs in the process. He smirked.

He moves down more removing her panties and pyjama bottoms. He kisses her feet and legs as he makes his way to her vagina. He massages her upper thighs and her vagina starts to get wet. He praised her clean shaved lips. _'God, this is sexy._ ' His thick tongue glides over the vagina surface and over the two lips. She moans.

"Ooo...Na..ru..to." He looks up to see her expression. Her eyes were closed. One of her hands gripped the sheets and the other pinched her breast. Her mouth was open as an "O". He opens her vagina lips and went deeper in her. She moans louder. He begins to suck on the clit. He watches her reaction. She arches up a little. He places the finger next to the ring finger in her as he continues to lick and suck on her folds. She was squirming now. He held her in place. She was breathing harder. He can tell she was getting closer. "Nata, baby, cum. Let me taste all of you." She screams gripping his head and the sheets. Letting her juices gushed in his mouth. It was like a small waterfall made out of creamy goodness to him. "Mmm..." Her breathing begin to get under control again.

He comes back up and kisses her. "That is how you taste, baby. Mmm... I can eat you out for hours." She blushes. She reaches down and grabs his length. He sits up and comes directly to her. Straddling her. She pulls down his pyjama bottoms and removes them. His throbbing penis sprung to life. She slowly licks his length on both sides. He groans. She continues this process even sucking his sacks. She sucks him slowly, making sure she takes him inch by inch. She continues this cycle until she takes him in completely. She pulls back.

"Oh god. Naruto you are so big." He was leaking precum and she licked it up. He grunted.

"Na...Nata. Oh god. Baby, move a little faster. Stop teasing me." She does so.

His hand was behind her head. She continues to take him. He moves her hair to the side as he watches her suck him off. It was such a beautiful sight. He closes his eyes and took in every sensation.

"Babe, oh my...like that." He feels himself getting weak. She hums more and spits on it. Saliva was falling down her chin as she suck. She is tasting more precum. Naruto hips begins to rock back and forth. Naruto can feel himself getting close.

Moving away and out of her mouth he lays down on his back and tell her to place her vagina in his face. She did so. He opens her walls up again and brings her down to his lips. Wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her there. She continues bobbing her head up and down on him. He hisses again. "Oh..Nata..shit." She uses her hands to stroke him faster. She felt a pitch on her clit. "N..Naruto.. ooo.. ." She felt herself getting close again, but he won't let her cum. "Naruto, please." He removes his mouth for a moment and finger her. "Please what baby?" She squirms more, but Naruto held her down. "Let me cum on you." She sucks him harder. He grunts. He releases the fraction he was causing. She screamed as she finally releases her juices. He wasn't too far behind. They both lay there for a moment, before he gets up and turns her on her back.

"Nata, do you have a condom?" She shook her head. "Okay." He gets off the bed to pull a condom from his pants pocket. She stood in front of him and took it out his hand.

"Naruto, I was serious about letting you umm..be the only guy I would go raw with." He paused. She placed the condom on the end table. He nods.

"Well, umm.. Are you on birth control?" She nods.

She lays on the bed and spreads her legs inviting him between them. He crawls on the bed and lines himself up to her and enters. He nearly came from the impact. He has never felt anything like it. It was very wet, tight and warm. He literally felt like he was in the clouds. He groans. One had gripped the sheets of her bed and another gripped her thigh. She moans out. She wraps her other leg around him. Her arms came up to him and lowered him into a kiss. He begins to move. Each stroke felt like he was going to release. He just came not too long again and he feels so close to it. He pulls out and play with the outter part of her walls. He had to compose himself. He enters deeper in her. She moans. He grits his teeth. He never knew the difference was this significant. She was amazing inside. He waits a moment and ready himself. It felt like the first time all over again. He pulls back and plunges in her again deeply. He goes slowly. He gets a good rhythm before he sped up a bit and groans again. He lifts her leg up more enjoying every minute of it.

She felt slight pain when he entered her. Even though she wasn't a virgin, doesn't mean she wouldn't be in pain. He was a lot bigger than any guy she have ever been with. She knew taking him in her mouth was different. She had to take him in her mouth slowly. He was really big. She claws at his back slightly. She is happy when he pulled out some and re-entered. It helped her adjust to him. Now, he is moving and have picked up speed. It is becoming more pleasurable. "Yes.. so good." She closes her eyes and enjoy the pleasure he gives her. She wanted this so much. She craved for him almost every night. She is overjoyed about this moment.

At this point he is pounding in her. She is screaming. Both of her legs are over his shoulders and he had a grip on her waist. "You like that? Take it baby. Take it." She grips the sheets. He pulls out of her lifting her up. "Ride me, baby." She gets on top and lowers herself onto him. She could feel him even more in this position. She begins to bounce up and down. He smacks her behind and she picked up the pace. Rotating her hips, caused him to hissed a little. He leans her down to capture a nipple in his mouth and teething it. "O.o.. Naruto oo. You like this pussy?" He wraps his arms around her, bring her down. "Oh...fuck. Yes. Your pussy so good." He lifts up and thrust upward into her hard. She yips and bites his shoulder hard. He groans from the pain and pleasure. Her mouth was in a "O" again. He thrust hard and fast in her. He gritted his teeth as he continue. He looks at her expression and gives her a sloppy kiss. The bed squeaked loudly. Her hands expanded out to anything to grip on. He was putting a killing on her. He sucks and kisses her nipples. She felt herself about to release again. "Naruttooo..I am cumming." She scream. "Cum all on this dick." He slowed down his paces as she cum on him. He kisses her lips. He slowly thrust in her as she rides out her climax. She was panting hard. He continues his slow thrust and sh e finally calm down.

"Oh my..I have never reach an orgasm twice like this." She was laying on his chest. She can feel him thrusting very slowly in her. She moans. She was very sensitive, now. He groans some as she moans. He lifts up and groans when he felt his length moves out her.

"Turn around, baby. I want to hit it from the back." She turns around for him. She leans her upper body down and the bottom half still up towards him. He strokes himself and smacks her behind. She squeaks. He enters her again. Making them both moan as he starts to slowly thrusting. Admiring her behind. He rubs and massage her backside. His hands gripped her hips and thrust in a little faster. She moans louder. "You like it when I hit it from behind, babe?" She moans her yes. Naruto begins to pound into her. She grabs the pillow and screams into it, while gripped the sheets. Naruto leans over and starts to rub her clit and kissing her back. He angles himself and beings to pound her in this position. His balls slaps against her. He groans more. "O. baby. So good." He pulls her up with him and kisses her neck. She moans louder. "Oh yes, Naruto." She is pushed back down as he continues his pounding. She feels her walls tighten and a build up in her stomach. She pulled the slip cover from the bed. He feels himself getting close also. She reached her limit first and screamed his name, he wasn't too far behind and did the same. The both collapsed on the bed. Hinata recovers first. Pushing her hair to the side.

"Oh my... I mean wow. That was really really good." He lifts a little and groans when he pulls out of her. He lays beside her.

"That was ...the best sex of my life. Hinata, baby, you were amazing." She starts to blush.

"Well, I need a shower. My legs are a little numb and well my vagina is a little sore. We may have to wait a while for our next session. I'm..." She watched Naruto go down and spread her legs. He kisses her vagina lips. She moans.

"Naruto. ah ah.I am sensitive and need a shower. Ooo...god.." He continues until she pushes him up. "Sweetie, I am serious. I need a shower and.." He picks her up and carries her to the shower. They begin to wash. She rinses her body and felt his arms around her. Kissing her neck.

"Mmm...Nata, I am ready for round two." She turns around and his lips captures hers. He pushes her up against the shower wall. Lifting her and slowly entering her. They took their time making love under the rain shower. Expressing and experiencing another level of emotions beyond just physical attraction. Love.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

I know you were waiting for Naruto's secret to come out this chapter. It will be in the next chapter. I needed to added this lemon in. Stay tune. Drama next.


	31. Chapter 31

Today was Sakura's baby shower. Everyone was gathered around as she opened her gifts. She had gifts all over the place. She believed her friends went a little overboard. She was truly blessed, though. She wouldn't have it any other way. Hinata and Ino got together to give her a nice shower. There was more than enough food. The decorations were beautiful in the colors of pink and white. Sakura sat in a big chair with flowers surrounding it. She was swollen, but looked great in her pink sun dress.

"Now, here is the gift from Gigi and Sasuke." It was a baby monitor and baby clothes. The women aww and ooed during the gift opening.

"Oh my god, Sakura, you looked so cute."

Luckily the guys skipped out of the festivities indoors and headed to the backyard to the patio. They were in a circle with their beers. Kiba and Naruto were at each others throats as usual. Lee was in the middle of the two trying to break them up. Shino and Neji relaxed. Choji and Shikamaru played cards and Sasuke sat in a corner.

"Naruto, if you hurt our Hinata, we will hunt you down and murder you." Neji and Shino agreed.

"Look, I care a lot for Hinata. I would never hurt her. Trust me. I think I am falling..." He was cut off.

"Dobe. You will NOT fucking use the L word in here." Neji stood and walked to the kitchen for another drink.

"Troublesome. Look, if he loves her let him." Shikamaru stated.

"I agree. Why, because it is beautiful." Shino agreed.

"Thank you guys. Fuck you asshole. You don't know much about love anyways. You can't even tell Gigi the truth about Aika."

"Wait...Aika?" Choji announced. Everyone paused. "What about Aika? Is that...oh shit your kid?"

"Yes. Shit, I was young. I slept with Hanabi. How the hell was I too know she would get pregnant?" Neji came back into the room pissed.

"I know the fuck you did not say that out loud." Kiba and Shino stood also. "I do not know what planet you are from, but that is what happens when you have unprotective sex. There is a chance of pregnancy. "

"I am freaking 2 secs from punching him in the face. I mean you seriously need to leave." Kiba announced. "You will not disrespect either of them." Naruto just watched. He doesn't need to do anything when these three were around. Truth be told, by themselves he could deal with, but together the three of them are monsters. He didn't want to get involved in this storm.

"Look, what I did was wrong. I should of known better. I was young and very stupid." Naruto smirked. ' _Yes, save yourself.'_

"You were also an adult. You could not be an adult and take care of your responsibility?" Kiba yelled. Shino held him.

"Look, A kid would of messed up my.." He was punched by Neji.

"A kid would of ruin your what. LIFE? Well, guess how Hinata felt about that." He spat.

"Nah, fuck your life man. FUCK IT. You are wrong. I wonder how your girl would feel about that."

Lucky for them, they were going to find out. The women inside heard the whole conversation.

"Sas, is this true? You are Aika's father?" Gigi stood in front of him. Sasuke stood and reached for her hand. She pulled back. "Don't fucking touch me. When were you going to ever tell me. You slept with Hinata's sister? Her sister? Oh god, YOU LET HINATA RAISE YOUR CHILD ALONE?" She yelled.

"Gigi, baby, I am sorry. I was going to tell you. Let's discuss this at the hotel." She shook her head.

"No. I will go back alone. You are not invited. I just want to be alone." He shook his head.

"Gigi, lets talk about this." Everyone stood and watch the scene unfold.

 _SLAP_

"You fucking lied to me. They were right about you. We are done. Lose my number." He shook his head and reached for her again.

"No. We will talk about this." She walks by everyone and pushed him away.

"Stay away from me." She opens the door to someone standing there looking in surprised. Gigi walked passed her in a haste. Sasuke ran after her. They argue in the street until she got into her car and drove off. He ran to his car and drove after her.

Everyone was focused on the events that occured, until Naruto spoke.

"Mika? W..what are you doing here?" Everyone turned to the new scene.

"Umm.. I was invited by Hinata." Hinata steps up.

"Naruto, what is going on? How do you know Mika?" He turns to Hinata confused.

"Uh.. how do you know her?" He asks Hinata.

"Oh she is the new attorney I told you about." His eyes widen. "How do you know her?" He was about to speak up, but gets cut it off by Mika.

"Umm.. I am his... wife." Hinata eyes widen. She starts to shake a little and her hands were balled into a fist. Naruto steps to her to touch her shoulder, before he felt a fist to his face. She punched him. His Hinata punched him. She walks by Mika and goes to her vehicle driving away.

Naruto stood up holding his jaw. He was about to leave also, but Sakura started to go into labor. The drama with Gigi and Sasuke, than the stress caused from hearing Naruto being married was too much for her. Everyone was stunned at what all occured and moved slowly catching back up to reality.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

At the hospital, Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Kiko. Everyone were waiting to go in and see the baby. Naruto was a mess. He could not believe this was happening. He needed to talk to Hinata, but needed to clear things up with Mika. Hinata walks in to her cousin. He called her to let her know Sakura was in labor.

They were all waiting to be called in to see the baby. Hinata gets up to go to the restroom. Naruto stood and followed her. He locks the door behind him. She comes out the stall to wash her hands. She sees him from the corner of her eyes and sighs.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" He approaches her and she steps back.

"Hinata, we need to talk." She shook her head.

"Naruto, you are married. Go home to your wife." He shook his head.

"Nata, you don't understand." She started to cry.

"I know you are married and never told anyone. How long have you been married?" She turns to him.

"Hinata... Let me explain." She pushed him.

"HOW LONG?" she yelled.

"Since I was 18." She paused a moment before turning and slapping him.

"Eight Years? EIGHT FUCKING YEARS?" She needed to leave. She couldn't be in the same room as him.

"Nata, please let me explain. We have been separated for years and it was an arranged marriage. Her family planned it. I wasn't even aware of it until I reached 18. I don't love her and I want you. I got the paperwork together for a divorce years ago. She never signed them." He was going to continue but she cut him off.

"Naruto, you lied to me for 8 years though. I know what I did with Aika was may be questionable, but you literally dated other females and had sex with them, with me." She whispers the last part. "Knowing you were still married. Oh my god. I slept with a married man. Oh god." She moved to an corner in the bathroom.

"Nata, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She cried more.

"You didnt mean what? Naruto, I was falling for you. I mean bad too. You been around my child. Aika adores you. I ...I can't do this." He blocks her in.

"No. No. Nata, no. I will not let you go. I love you. You hear me. I love. Mika and I are working on the divorce." She shook.

"I can't. We can't. I am sorry. You're still married. I won't do that to her or myself. I love you, but until you get an divorce we can't be together." He stood there. A tear fell down his cheek. He shook his head.

"Nata, baby, we can work this out. We can. I am working on my divorce. It will be finalize soon. I promise you." She continues to cry. He walks closer to her and takes her in his arms.

"Naruto, I am sorry. I can't. Goodbye." She moves from him and leaves. He stood there and tears continue to flow down his face.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry this chapter is a little short. Surprised? I bet you thought he had a kid, right? That would be too easy for him to have a kid. This was more complicated, but can be fixed. Just it will take some time. Stay Tune.


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto was an huge mess. His hair was ungroomed, he needed to shave and he was in serious need of a shower. He was at his office, working. After his break up from Hinata, all he does is work. It has been two months since the incident. He called, text, and emailed her. Nothing. He was going crazy. He has never felt so lost as he do now. He fallen in love with his best friend. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He doesn't care. He had to get her back and he would eventually. He knew it.

The only person that kept him sane was Aika. He has been secretly talking to her. Hanabi has been a real help in that. If Hinata found out, he wasn't sure what she would do. He was actually surprised Hanabi would let him talk to Aika, though he isn't complaining. It was a good thing too. She tells him what is going on with her mother all the time. He know it is wrong to some degree, but he can't help but ask questions. Aika and him have become really close during this time too. She asks a lot of questions, on which he could never answer truthfully. He know in due time all this will come to an end and he would have his baby back.

Right now, his main focus is getting a divorce from Mika. He had been working on this divorce for years. He should of known better then to leave everything up to her family. He was very naive and let's be honest stupid. Her family were never looking out for him. He wasn't sure why he thought they would. He tried to set up a meeting with Mika concerning the divorce on multiple occasions, but she would say she was too busy in the past. Now, he got Mika to actually agree to meeting with him. He has an appointment with her today, with that being said he had to clean himself up. He can't go in there looking like an animal. This is what he wanted and needed to get done, so he can get Hinata back. He leans in his chair. _'I hope this works.'_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata, too was a mess. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a shirt too large and some sweat pants. She was literally at work dressed like this. She could not believe her long time friend and now ex was married. She could barely slept and worked all the time. She gave her heart completely to him. She even took the risk of unprotective sex. She felt stupid. She put herself out there completely and he couldn't even tell her that he was married. She had a bitter taste in her mouth from saying it. She had fallen for him. He was the only guy she dated to ever meet Aika. She never introduced any guy to her, unless she was serious. She did not want her to get attached only for a break up to occur. She did not want hurt her. Well, that didn't work at all.

She avoid him as much as possible. She was afraid she would either fight with him or get weak. She couldn't take any chances. She knew it wouldn't end well. She deleted all messages and phone calls. She wasn't ready to deal with him, yet. Not to mention the fact she sees his wife everyday at work. They literally became friends fast in the beginning. Now, she can't look at her without feeling ashame. She fallen in love with another's woman man. She needed to get away from it all. She sighs at her desk. _'What am I going to do?'_ There was a knock on her door, she looks up to see Mika. She frowns. _'Great.'_

"Hinata, I need your help." Hinata nods and she walked in shutting the door. "Hinata, a new potential client came in. It looks like we have to go to NY for a while to complete the process and assist in the financial stability." Hinata arches her eyebrows. _'Really?'_

"NY? We? Who is this potential client and when you say "we", you mean? Also, a while? I do not understand. Be clear." Mika nods.

"The potential clients names are Hisa and Hiro. They are twins. You and I will need to stay in NY for roughly 3 months. They are huge clients. The apartment is already picked out for us." Hinata sighs. _'Great._ _Now, I will be closer to him. This is just perfect. I smell a set up_. _Not to mention, I am rooming with her. Ugh. This is bullshit_ "

"I can't. I have Aika. I can't leave her that long. You have to pick someone else." She smiles to herself. ' _That's a great excuse. Good job, Hinata._ '

"Actually, they requested for you. Also, Aika can come. They have daycare at work and you can pick her up afterwards. Also, you get your own personal nanny and butler," Hinata frowned. _'Greaaaattt_.' She folded her arms.

"Okay. I don't want a stranger watching her. Hanabi can't leave to come with me, because of school." Mika just stared.

"Why are you so determined to stay here? Is it because of my husband, Naruto?" Hinata looked at her.

"No. I mean." Mika smiles.

"Look, Naruto is busy. Don't worry about him. He won't even know we were even there."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi...inata?" She freezes. ' _Ugh_. _We are in the same apartment building and on the same floor. Life is so unfair. Whyyy?_ "

"N-Naruto." She tried really hard to sound calm. She turns to look at him. _' Oh dear god. He is so freaking handsome_. _Don't stare.'_

"Nartoooo, Hi." Aika runs to him.

"Hey princess, How are you?" He picks her up and throws her in the air. She squeals and laughs.

"Fine. Mommy and I are here with you for a while." He smiles glancing at Hinata. ' _Perfect_.'

"Is that right? Well, maybe we can hang out sometime." Hinata just stares.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Especially, since your wife is here." He halt all actions. Placing Aika on the apartment floor.

"Is that so?" Hinata was going to respond before Mika came up.

"Yes, It is. Well, Hinata you met our neighbor. I look forward to borrowing some sugar." Mika winks at him and walks into their apartment. Hinata grabbed Aika's hand and went inside. She closing the door behind her. _'This is going to be horrible.'_

oooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was overjoyed about the whole situation. She is here and can't constantly run from him. It would be harder to avoid him now. His chance has come and he is going to take full advantage of it. He have to just get her, alone.

Mika was there with her. ' _Why is she here?'_ He wonder if she said anything to Hinata about their conversation. He hoped not. If he could sum Mika up in one word, he would say bitch.

 _Flashback_

 _He waits at the coffee shop near his job. 'Great, she's late.' He can't believe she is late. She picked this stupid coffee shop in the first place. He orders a bowl of ramen to eat as he wait. She comes in and takes a seat in front of him. She smiles._

" _Long time, Naruto. Have you been avoiding me?" He looks in disgust._

" _Actually, you been doing that, Mikako." She smirks._

 _"Oh.. you use my full name. Hmm.. you are mad?" He glares at her._

 _"Cut the crap. Where are the divorce papers?" She shrugs._

 _"I don't know. We have been married for years. Why even bothered? Besides, we haven't had fun in a very long time. Don't you want to play with me, Na...ru..to. I enjoyed playing with you." She leans in with her elbows on the table._

 _"I knew you would say that. I drafted more documents. I need your signature right here." He points to the line and ignores her last comment._

 _"Ugh... Really? I say one more night of fun. You and I. Then I will think about signing it."_

 _"No. You said that years ago. That is why I am still here waiting on your signature. Outside of your family bullshit. No, we are doing this my way. I want you to sign. Nothing more." She crossed her arms._

 _"No. You just want to be with Hinata. Well, you can't. If I can't have you, no one can." He was now pissed. He stood up and left. He couldn't stay in the same building with her. He would of broke her neck. He was pissed._

 _He couldn't stand her. He didn't like her when he found out about their arranged marriage and don't like her now. She is a bitch. No other word could describe her. She had no characteristics to make him stay. She didn't cook, clean and the sex wasn't even all that good. If she cooked, but not clean or vice versa he may consider it. No, he wouldn't, who is he kidding. He know any woman he dates wouldn't be perfect, but Mika couldn't do anything. On top of the lack of skills, she was rude, spoiled, selfish and a complainer. It was a serious turn off. He slams his office door closed._

 _"Fucking bitch." He yelled._

 _Flashback ends_

When he saw Hinata, he couldn't help himself. He looked her up and down. She was gorgeous to him. Her soft skin, bright lavender eyes, and those plush plump lips, he is getting aroused thinking about it. Her body was well covered, but he seen her naked already and knows what is hidden under there.

He have to figure out a way to catch her. _'Let the games begin.'_

oooooooooooooooooo

"Mika, why are we next to Naruto? There are plenty apartments in the city. Why here? " Mika shrugged.

"It was cheap. We got a three bedroom for a reasonable price." Hinata just looked at her and dismissed the whole conversation. There was no logic in that conversation, considering she knew the price and it wasn't "cheap". Aika came into the room.

"Mommy, I want to see Narto." She looked at her daughter for a moment. She hates this part.

"Not right now, but you will see him." Aika nods. ' _Great. No way I can avoid him.'_

oooooooooooooooooo

Mika was right, she rarely saw Naruto. She have been there for two weeks and the only time she saw him was on move in day. This wasn't a bad thing, but she would of like to see him sometime. He was obviously very busy, which was fine with her. That made things easier for her. She didn't have to try and hid or even avoid him on purpose. Though she was not planning on doing that. It didn't seem to be an option anyway.

The new nanny was good, also. She was highly skilled and recommended by the firm. Aika seems to get a long with the nanny too. She wanted to make sure Aika was comfortable around her. She would ask Aika how her day was and she would tell her everything that occured. She was thankful nothing weird happened. She heard the stories of the nanny's doing inappropriate things with children. She was concerned with her daughter's safety.

At work, she met the twin clients. Hiro was fairly tall and pretty average in size for a male. He was very attractive and he was twenty-nine. The sister was equally as attractive and stood roughly the same height as her older brother. Her figure was more slim. They were huge business for their firm. No wonder Mika wanted her there. If they land this deal, they will make roughly 75 million on this sale. Not quite as much as Naruto's deal, but pretty darn close.

Hiro was a major flirt. He and Mika flirted the entire meeting. While Hinata and Hisa did most of the work. After the meeting Hisa and Hinata agreed to meet again to complete the transaction. She was thrilled that she was able to possibly complete this process. She sees Mika from the corner of her eyes. She was leaning very close to Hiro. She wasn't sure what the conversation was on, but from what she could gathered it was sexual. She shook her head. ' _That is so unprofessional. I have to address that matter with her.'_ She goes back to her office and places her glasses on to work on the computer. There was a knock on her door, she waved Mika to come in.

"Hinata, you did a good job in there. They are going to sign on for sure." Hinata nods and smile.

"I thought so too. Umm.. Mika don't flirt too much with our clients. It can end badly." Mika tsk.

"Hinata, don't worry. It was just innocent flirting. Nothing will come from it. I am going to lunch. I will see you in an hour." Hinata nods, but sees Hiro standing waiting. He winks at her before leaving with Mika. _'This will not end well.'_ She sighs.

ooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. Now, you have an idea of what type of woman Mika is and why Naruto wants out. Stay tune.


	33. Chapter 33

Hinata was struggling with the box of files that she was dragging to her apartment. She stopped and seat on the box for a moment, before dragging again. She dragged the boxes loudly on the floor, until she bumped into something or better yet someone. She turn to apologize and realized it was Naruto.

"Oh..umm...I am sorry, Naruto. I am umm.. trying to get this box to my apartment. Don't mind me." He watched her for an whole minute struggling with the box.

"Hinata, really? Let me help you. You grab one end and I grab the another." She nods. Lifting together they carried the box to her apartment door. She unlooks the door and placed the box on the floor.

"Umm.. Thank you. I really appreciate it." She starts to play with the string on her shirt. He shifts his feet.

"Oh...uh.. you're welcome." He licks his lips. There was an awkward silence, before a squeal came from the front door. Aika tackles Naruto. He nearly fell.

"Nartooooo .. ...you here." He lifts her and she kisses him all over his face. He laughs. Hinata just smiles.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" She giggles. Hinata pays the nanny. Now, she stands there as her daughter talks Naruto's head off.

"Then, I did some finger painting." Naruto was entertained by the conversation. "Narto, can you stay for dinner. Mommy is making spaghetti." He looks at Hinata a moment before speaking.

"Umm.. I have work to catch up on princess. Maybe another time." Aika started to pout. Hinata shook her head and kneel in front of her daughter.

"Aika, Naruto has to work. Maybe next time he is here." She looks up to Naruto and he nods. "I can maybe fix him a plate to go." Hinata smiles, before entering the kitchen to get things started.

It was about 7:00pm when dinner was ready. Mika walks in to see Naruto playing with Aika. Hinata feels the glares that were going between Mika and Naruto. ' _What is going on between those two?'_

"Okay dinner is ready." Aika jumps up and runs to take her seat. Hinata fixes Aika's plate and place it in front of her. Naruto stood and walks passed Mika, who pitches his rear end. ' _He really needed to leave.'_ He thought to himself.

"Uh, Hinata I am going to go. I got work to do." She looks a little disappointed, but nods. She fixed him a to go plate, on which he happily took before leaving. Hinata walked him to her door.

"Thank y-you for w-watching Aika. That was nice." She cursed under her breath for stuttering. He smiles and nods. Not trusting his own voice.

"Thank you for the food. I enjoy watching her. Maybe I can do it again sometime." If this was the way for him to be around her, so be it.

"O..kay, I will keep that up in mind." He walks outside the door back to his own apartment.

ooooooooooooooooo..

Naruto lays in bed exhausted. He just masturbated. He tried to contain himself around her. He wanted to take her so many times and in so many ways. He thought he was doing good, but his body wasn't. It wanted attention and bad. He check the time to see it was only 11pm. He sees a miss call from Sasuke. ' _What does he want? '_

"What's up, Sasuke?"

"I am outside your door." He jumps out of bed and put on some clothes before opening the door. Sasuke stood there and he was a mess.

"Did you just hopped on a flight with nothing." Sasuke nods. "Ugh. Go shower and shave." Sasuke nods. He goes to the bathroom to do as he was told.

Naruto was concerned about this. Since, the situation with him and Gigi didn't ball over too well, Sasuke has been a mess. Itachi told him to take leave for a few weeks, because of his behavior. Gigi left to go to DC. Naruto had to make it right. He can't have his best friend crashing on his couch, when he is trying to get Hinata back. Maybe they could help each other. It is already 12am, when he hears the bathroom door open. Sasuke stood clean and shaved. Naruto gave him clothes to wear.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" Naruto looks at him.

"I am here to get her back. Gigi is in DC. I am closer here, then what I was at home. Plus, I need a place to stay for a while. Naruto...I.. I'm sorry about how I acted. I'm sorry things went the way they did. Look, I am in love with her. I never thought I would say or feel this way about anyone, but I do. Now, she has my heart and I can't let her go. I can't. I won't. I will fucking stalk her ass, if need to." Naruto raised an eyebrow. _' Ok he really lost his mind. Stalk? What the hell? But he can't fault him. The man is in love.'_

"Okay, no stalking shit. But I will help you. If you help...hmm.. Help me get Hinata back. Deal?" They shook on it. "Now, lets get some sleep. You know where the spare room is. Night." Sasuke nods and head to bed. ' _Operation get our women back_.'

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Operation get their women back wasn't easy. It had been a month. Naruto is still in the same position he was a month ago with Hinata. The biggest issue is Mika. She was a blocker. She blocked any advancement he made with Hinata. ' _Why the fuck are they in the same apartment, anyway?'_ He needed to get his divorce quickly. The only way to get what he wants is to trick her into it. That means he have to somewhat give her what she wants. The idea makes him sick to his stomach. The thought of possibly sticking his penis in her grosses him out. Maybe, Sasuke will find some sort of dirt on her. ' _There have to be something._ '

He know Hinata will be leaving in roughly a month. So, he needs to move quick on it. He will not lose her. He won't. His soon to be ex wife can kiss his ass. That's that. Sasuke comes in his office with a file in hand. He is smiling. He tosses Naruto the file.

"What did you find?" Naruto flips through the pages reading.

"It seems that your dear wife's family is broke. I don't mean broke as in selling their yacht will make them rich again. I mean broke as in, if she didn't get a job as soon as possible, she would be in the streets." Naruto was stunned. ' _What the hell happened?_ '

"Okay. Wow. So, how did this occur?" He continues to read.

"It seems as though her father made some bad business deals. Not to mention your wife is very high maintenance. She went through roughly half a million in one day." Naruto arches an eyebrow.

"So, she is trying to get my money?" Sasuke nods.

"It looks like she has been watching you a while too. She is building a case against you. So, if you divorce she will get alimony, not to mention half." Naruto threw the file.

"The fuck, she will. She cheated in the beginning. She slept with everyone. Hell, I think Kiba had an go with her. This was way before we even separated. I didn't even date another woman, until roughly two years after we were considered legally seaparated. That bitch been sleeping around like a cat in heat. She is a fucking whore. She will get nothing." Sasuke nods.

"Well, be ready for a battle. She is bringing one. I will dig some more and see if I can find the men." Naruto nods. He slouches in his chair.

"Sasuke, find anything and everything. If she wants to go to war, I want to be ready for battle." Sasuke turns and leaves.

"Fucking money hungry bitch."

oooooooooooooooo

Hinata watches Mika flirt with Hiro, like he was the last man on earth. Hiro in turn flirted back, but he was less obvious. Hinata is in a meeting with Hiro and Mika. Hisa was unavailable. Thus, here she is looking at this freak show.

"Ms. Hinata, I was wondering, if possible, I could speak to you in private concerning the legal side. I want to make sure if my sister and I go with your company, everything is situated correctly." Hinata nods. Mika stood up and left the room, smirking at Hiro. The door was closed leaving her in the room with Hiro.

"What legal matters do you want to discuss?" He smirks.

"None. I just needed to get Mika off me. She is very aggressive. Not that I mind. It's just, I have women throwing themselves at me all the time." Hinata gives a surprised looked. She thought he enjoyed the attention.

"Oh. I apologize for my co worker's actions. They are a bit aggressive." He laughed.

"A bit? Haha. Ms. Hinata, I have already slept with her three times. A bit aggressive is not the word. Though, her actions will not get me to agree. I will be honest with you. Keep this a secret, the sex was satisfactory. I got my relief, but not something I would rave about." He smirks.

"O...k.. umm. I think that if you go with our company.." Hinata was cut off.

"I will sign on to your company. I like what you said in all the meetings. Yes, I was paying attention. You are smart and know your stuff. I like it. Not to mention, I find you quite attractive and interesting." Hinata paused and cleared her throat.

"Umm..well, okay. I guess we are done here." He laughed.

"My apologies. I did not mean to come off inappropriately. You are all work and no play. Mika is all play." He smiles. Hinata nods. She was not going to fall for that line. She stood up to walk towards the door. He watches her as she opens the door.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Hiro." He took her hand and kisses it.

"Hmm.. the pleasure is all mines." He leans in and whispers in her ear. "By the way, you have an amazing body." He smiles and walks away. Hinata was blushing all over and hurried into her office.

 _'Oh god. This is going to be a pain.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It was lunch time. Hinata headed to a cute bistro near her workplace to grab a bit to eat. She seats at a table in the back corner looking out the window. She sees a familiar face walking in. He enters and gets in line. She continues to look outside, praying he doesn't see her.

"Hinata?" She sighs. _'Great!'_

"Hey, Naruto." He gestures to seat. She waves her hand for him to take a seat.

"Hey. Umm ..How are you doing?"

"I am fine. How are you?" He smiles. ' _Small talk, but good start.'_

"I am fine. I have been busy working. Trying to finish building our company here. That's about it." She smiles.

"I have been busy also. Trying to closed on this deal. It looks like I may get it done. They like my work and show a lot of interest."

"Well, you are good at what you do." She blushes down to her neck.

"I guess. I don't know." He shook his head.

"You are! Hinata, you are always too modest. You are great at what you do. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the funding needed for this project, not to mention the right legal documents. Plus, the developer change has been wonderful." Their lunches came to them.

"I guess you are right. Though, you sending me numbers at the last minute isn't right." They both laughed.

"I am sorry about that. I really am. I need to do better, I guess."

"You do." She smirked as they both began to eat.

"Hey... it gets there and you do wonders." She giggles and nods her head.

"You right."

"Umm.. w-what are you doing after work?" He swore at himself.

"Haha.. was that a stutter? You? Haha. I have nothing plan. Aika, is actually back at home with Hanabi for the week." He looks up. ' _Yes. Ok. Make your move, Naruto._ '

"Well, do you want to go out for drinks and dancing?" He stares at her. ' _Please say yes.'_ She shook her head. ' _Noo..'_

"Umm..I don't know. I am not ready yet. You still married and I am rooming with your wife. It may be a little odd." He nods. He was disappointed, but he understood.

"How about this, let's just discuss and talk. I can explain and you can express yourself, at your apartment." She thought a moment and nods.

He was thrilled. They continue to enjoyed their lunch and agreed to meet tonight for dinner to discuss this issue at hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata and Naruto, both sat across from each other at Hinata's dinner table. She cooked chicken for dinner. He was nervous on hoe this will go. They ate quietly. Hinata decided to skip small talk and get right to it.

"So, you were 18, when you found out you were engaged? You been married all this time. I know there could of been several ways you could of get an divorce. Not to mention, telling me. So, start from the beginning."

"Well, I found out freshman year of college.."

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was in his dorm enjoy his extracurricular activity, masturbation. He didn't have a girlfriend or even a potential. So, he does this quite often. His phone rings. He sees it is Jiraiya. He sighs. He was so close to finishing._

 _"What's up old man?"_

 _What have I told you about calling me old, boy you not too big for me to whoop your ass." Naruto rolls his eyes._

" _Whatever, what's up?"_

 _"Naruto, I have been meaning to tell you along time ago. Anyways, when you were young, a family came to me for a little arrangement." Naruto was quiet for a moment._

 _"What kind of arrangement?" He heard Jiraiya clear his throat._

 _"Well, you are too be.." There was a knock at his door. Naruto jumped out of bed and put on some clothes before walking to the door. He opens the door to see a young lady standing there. He arched his eyebrows. 'Wow, she is pretty. She got to be lost.'_

 _"Naruto, are you listening?" He forgot he was on the phone. He points his pointer finger up to the young woman, before going back to his call with his grandfather._

 _"I am sorry, what did you say?" Jiraiya spoke quickly._

" _YouareinanarrangedmarriagewithayoungladynamedMikako. Sheshouldbearrivingnow. Bye." He hung up. Naruto paused and his eyes widen. He stares at the young woman in front of him. She smiles._

" _Hello, Naruto. My name is Mikako and I am your wife." He was like a statue for two minutes before collapsing on the floor._

 _Flashback ends_

ooooooooooooooo

Next chapter will be mostly flash back. Stay tune. Things will start to heat up again.


	34. Chapter 34

_He couldn't believe he was arranged to be married. Scratch that already married. How the hell did this happened? He wakes up from being unconscious to find an wedding band on his finger and Mikako in a chair holding his hand._

 _"Oh thank goodness you are awake. I was worry dear husband." He stared at the ring on his finger. 'What the hell?'_

 _"My wife? What the fuck? I am only 18. I am not ready to get married. I never even had a girlfriend. I.." Mikako cut him off._

 _"Never had a girlfriend? Wait, you a virgin. Hahaha. ...wow. My husband is a virgin. I never thought I would run into a male virgin at your age. Let alone marry one. This is great. Awesome actually. You can be trained, but you have nothing to compare to. haha. Great. I am willing to train." Naruto blushed from embarrassment. He jumped out of his bed and takes a seat on the far side of the room._

 _"No. No. I will not sleep with you. You are a stranger. I may be a virgin, which isn't a bad thing. I am not giving my virginity to some stranger." She stood up and looked at him. Her eyes were cold._

 _"I am your wife. Not some stranger. We are family now. Get used to it. You are mine. No one elses. So, give this a chance. Give us a chance." She was upset. That was evident in her voice._

 _"Look, I am sorry. I am just not ready for this. This isn't what I want." She nods._

 _"Well, how about this. Let's get to know each other and if you don't like it, we can get a divorce." He thinks a moment and nods._

 _"Great. First thing first. Introductions. My name is Mikako. I am twenty years old. I am a senior in college. I am not sure of my next steps after college, yet. I do enjoy politics, so maybe law or something. I have time to think about it. Otherwise, I can do something simple. My family owns the Mines and Coal throughout the world. We are rich, just like your family and signing on together will make us the biggest companies around. Not to mention, a very high power couple. I think if we announce this...ma." She was cut off._

 _"Wait...no.. no.. Announcing.. no. I don't think so. Let's keep this on the low until we are sure on this relationship. My introduction doesn't matter, since apparently you know where I live. You are two years older then me. Obviously, you were told about the situation two years ago. So, it is what it is."_

 _"You are correct and I kept an eye on you. I noticed you have three best friends, amongst other things. Such as your extracurricular activity. I can help you with that." She places a hand on his knee rubbing up his thigh. He jumps out the chair and walked to the other side of the room._

 _"Mikako.. I don't feel comfortable with any of this. You may, but this is still new to me." She nods._

 _"Call me Mika. We got time." She smiles._

 _oooooooooooooooooo_

 _A year went by and things didn't get better. During this time, Naruto decided he didn't want to continue to be married. He learned enough about his wife to know, he could never love her or deal with her for that matter. She lied, cheated, and faked a pregnancy. He didn't want to do this anymore. Though he felt bad also, because a year has gone by and he hasn't told his friends yet. He want to so bad, but he was too afraid they would judge him or wouldn't understand. He may be acting like an idiot, but he couldn't help but think this. That was until Sakura caught Mika and him arguing. She swore to keep it a secret._

 _He just wanted out. He went to his wife and told her he wanted out. That didn't go too well. She threw everything she could lift at him and afterwards kicked him out. He stayed with Sasuke and eventually they roomed together. He had to get out of this situation. He went to her family to ask them for an out. They agreed. The issue there was they were looking out for themselves. Not him._

 _He focused back on school and avoided his wife. He eventually got her to agree to a legal separation. He didn't date again for almost two years after the separation. Though each relationship he started ended randomly. He tried to get back to having a normal life. After graduation, he worked on a way to get out the arranged marriage. There had to be a loophole. He drafted the divorce papers for her to sign. She agreed, but for one last night of pleasure. Still, not the sharpest knife in the bunch, he agreed. Only to be played._

 _He finally went to Jiraiya for help. He cursed him out first and then asked for a divorce from Mikako. Jiraiya stated it was binding and there were strict rules against any divorce. Naruto was devastated to learn this. He knew he couldn't give up, but eventually life happened. He became very busy working for his grandfather company and then he went back to school for his master's. He soon begin to settle in. He knew this marriage thing would bite him in ass later._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, that is the story." He sighs.

"Wait... Sakura knew. Geesh. She just keep secrets and lies. I am sure Sasuke being your roommate eventually put it together." He paused to think. ' _He probably did.'_ Hinata continues, "So, I am the only dummy to not know. I was with my boyfriend at the time. So, I don't know. I could of been distracted. The contract is binding? Really? Well, I am not familiar with that area of law, but there have to be some way out." He shrugs.

"I tried to get out several times. I even tried to get it annulled, but the judge said I was past the two years. I think I was at around three years. I was stupid to trust her and her family." He looks down. "I didn't purposely want to stay married or trick anyone. Those were not my intentions. I was in bed masturbating and the next thing I know, I was married. Not something an eighteen year old wants to hear. I am really sorry Hinata. I should of told you sooner. I was so wrong. Now, I hurt you even more." He sighs.

"Yes, you did. Everyone in our quad probably knew, but me. Thanks for clearing things up. I can't trust any of you. I wished you were open and honest. Things wouldn't have been this way. We would still..." She stipped and switched "Though, my thing with Aika is no better. I hid your best friend's child from you. I guess that was a bad decision also."

"You were protecting her. That's different. I was really stupid then and well, I am not too bright now. Don't be mad at Sakura, this was something I asked her to keep. I am so sorry. Hinata, I ...I miss you. I miss you so much. I just want you to know that." She gave a small smile.

"I miss you too, but we can't go back to the way things were. I am sorry. We can maybe rebuild our friendship though." He sighs and nods.

"Well, Sasuke and I are working to find something on her. I can't talk about it, but I will get my divorce. Then, maybe ..umm..we could..uh..start over? "

"I don't know. I will think about it." He looks down defeated.

"No. Oh...geesh, I am sorry. I just need more time." She stands up to get bottle of wine with two glasses. She pours it and gaves him a glass. He eatches her pourthpour the wine.

"Naruto, I am still hurt. It will take some time." He nods. "I mean, we even talked about having a future together. You were the only guy to meet my daughter and we had unprotective are major things to me." She drinks roughly half the glass. She sits in her chair.

"I know. I know. I just can't help how I feel. I tried, but I am in love with you, Hinata. I can't hide it. I have tried. I want you and only you. " He gets up kneel between her legs. "I love you and I have never been in love with anyone. I am kind of a late bloomer." His hands were on around the middle of her back bringing her down towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was going in for a kiss before the door opened wide.

"Oh...am I interrupting something? Oo... food. I am starving." Mika grabs a plate and sits at the table with them. Naruto and Hinata pull apart. "Were you two about to kiss or something? Oh..my bad." She smirks and continues to eat.

It was very awkward. Mika never left. Matter fact, she made the conversations even more uncomfortable.

"I was Naruto's first. Did he tell you? He had no clue, how to please a woman before me. He learned. Though, sex wasn't that great with him. He was just starting. I hope it is better now. Hahaha.." He glared at her.

"I am leaving. I will talk to you later, Hinata." Hinata walked to the door with him and hugged their goodbye. She closed the door and started to clean up.

"Hinata, don't trust him. He is a liar. He just wants to sleep with you again and toss you aside. He is a loser and snake. He doesn't care about you, but himself. Remember that." Mika walks passed her to go to her room.

Hinata had a lot to think about. So much was told to her in such little time. She doesn't know where to start. She was torn. Her feelings were all over the place. She felt sick and ran to the bathroom. She vomit out the contents. Too many lies and secrets. She felt sick to her stomach with it all.

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto and Sasuke met up again. It wasn't much discussed though. He came up empty handed. He asked his brother for help. He will see what can be found. They discussed his marriage and such. Sasuke stated he knew some stuff, but thought it was just all talk. The offer came to his brother, but Jiraiya took it first. He didn't even think it was Naruto. Sasuke felt bad for his friend. He knew they were binding. It was incredibly hard to get out. He hasn't met anyone to get out of their marriage, unless death, sickness that will lead to death, physical abuse or murder.

"You okay, Naruto?" Naruto didn't speak. He was in thought.

"Sasuke, what am I going to do? Hinata and I, will never be together. I can't get out of this, unless I die. What am I going to do?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I got my brother on it. He will figure something out. Now, what you got on Gigi."

"Gigi is still in DC. She working on the case that killed my grandfather. Seems she found some new evidence and getting closer to solving this. You may want to step in. It is going to get dangerous." Sasuke thought a moment. He nods.

"Alright, I will see if I can get there with her. She can't avoid me forever." Naruto smirks.

"Go get your girl, Sasuke." Naruto smirks.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. Next chapter is Sasuke and Gigi mainly. Stay tune.


	35. Chapter 35

Gigi sighs as she sees Sasuke approaching her. _'Why is_ _he_ _here_?'

"What do you want, Sasuke?" He steps to her and she backs away.

"I am here to do a job. That is it. So, what do we got." She hesitates a moment before pulling out the file and explaining the situation to him.

"So, it looks like Jiraiya's death wasn't just a coincidence. He was actually being blackmail and finally decided to end it. The issue here is, there seems to be more than one heavy hitter that wanted him dead. We just don't know, who had more to gain from his death."

"Interesting, well, we need to figure this out. How close are you to cracking this?"

"I am very close. It might get dangerous from here on out. We need to call in a team to handle the rest of this. I may need to go undercover with the people involved."

"If you go undercover, I am too." She shooked her head.

"No. It is good for only one of us to go undercover."

"No. I mean No." She crossed her arms.

"You can't say I can or can't." He is getting annoyed.

"Yes, I can. I love you." He stares at her. She freezes.

"What?" She whispers.

"Gigi, babe, I love you. I love you so much." He reaches for her, but she moves away.

"Sasuke, you lied to me. That isn't fucking love. You have a child that you don't even take care of. If I end up pregnant are you going to abandoned our child too? I can't be with a man, who won't even acknowledge his own child." He looks down.

"I fucked up. I really did. I am trying to do better though. I just need a chance. I would never do that to our child. I promise." She shooked her head and moved to the side of him.

"Let's get back to work. I don't want to talk about this anymore. "

"Well, I do. Gigi, talk to me now. I won't stop." She pushes him.

"You fucking lied to me. You have Hinata raising your kid for three or four years. You even slept with her sister. Her sister. She was barely legal. I mean really, Sasuke. I am so angry with you." She pushes him again. "I don't like anything you done. None of it, but...but.." She started to cry. "I love you. God, I fell in love with you."

He grabs her and crushes his lips into her. He lifts her up and throws up against her wall. He made love to her and knew that she was it for him.

No other woman will have him and that is all that matter.

oooooooooooooooo

Sasuke lays next to Gigi on the floor. He is happy all over again. He knew after they made love the first time, she was it for him. He wanted no other woman. He may be crazy, but he wants her as his wife. He never thought he would be married, but Gigi helped him. She helped him want that. He gets up to go to his jeans and pulled out a velvet box. He opens it to a white gold princess cut diamond ring. The band had diamonds on it.

It was official. He is now ready. He looks back at her. He places the box back into his pants. He will be the third friend to marry, if she says yes. He hears her move. He goes to her and kisses her.

"Hey babe, How are you?" He smiles.

"I am fine. Umm... we need to get back to work. We can't fool around anymore." He sighs. "Sasuke, just because this happened, doesn't mean we are on good terms. Just remember that." He looked disappointed. _'I_ _guess I have to_ _wait_ a _little_ _longer_.' They continue their work.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The team was there. Karin stood going through her files as she thought of a plan to get Gigi and Sasuke in without causing direct harm to the investigation.

"I can get Gigi in without any issues, but Sasuke...umm..you are too noticeable. They will recognize you immediately once they see you. I would suggest contacts and hair color." Sasuke looked disgusting.

"You will not change my hair nor my eyes." He crossed his arms. Karin glared at him.

"Fine. You are out. Now, this is the plan. ." She was cut off.

"Wait. I can do this. I will change my hair to a brown and my eyes to a brown." Karin smiles.

"I like it, but I was thinking about cutting your hair more too and you wearing these glasses." She grins.

"No." He shooked his head. Karin throws her hands up and turns back to Gigi. "No hair cut, but I will take the glasses." Gigi just sighs.

"I will do the hair cut. God." He shook his head.

"No. I need something to pull. So, I will get the hair cut." Gigi and Karin smiled. _'Shit_. They _got_ _everything_ _they_ _wanted_.' "I made the glasses for Gigi. So, you get the hair color change, hair cute and contacts." Karin waves over a group with everything needed. "See you in a few." The group dragged Sasuke away. Karin turns back to Gigi.

"Well, that was easy." Both women laughed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, the goal is to go in and get as much intel and get out. You two will not get too close to the targets. You will just speak to everyone around them. Find out as much as you can about what they are planning and how it is connected. Once you are done, get out." The both of them nods.

Gigi was dressed in a two piece cream dress suit. The pencil shirt hugged every curve on her. She had black pumps and her hair was pinned up. She wore the black glasses. Sasuke was wearing a black three piece suit. His hair was brown and cut towards his ears. He had on light brown contacts. He had a backpack on his back.

"Gigi, turn your glasses on and we can see everything you see. Sasuke do the same. If either of you get in trouble, you will know where to find each other." They both nod. "Okay, this hall meeting looks to have all high power people in there. You two are just reporters. Here are yout badges and clearance. Alright, let's get this done."

Gigi and Sasuke walks away. Sasuke spoke first.

"You look so good in glasses and that suits screams take me." She glares at Sasuke.

"We are working. Stop. It's very unprofessional." He nods.

They make their way in the building. The meeting hall was huge. There were people everywhere. They tried to locate their targets. Thry found a group of men talking below. They all look very familiar to Sasuke, but he couldn't figure out why. He even seen a few Hyuga in there. This is a issue, if they recognize him through his disguise. Sasuke noticed Gigi was already speaking to people and going through the crowd for information. He made sure to keep an eye out on her. He makes his way to a man who had a mask on and male in green three piece suit. _'Great_ , _my_ _old_ _teachers_ _are_ _here_ , _but_ _why_?'

"Hello, Sasuke." The one in the mask spoke in his ear and the other dragged him out to the stairwell.

"By the glory of youth, what are you doing here?"

"Guy and Kakashi, I am on a case right now. Working under cover." Guy and Kakashi looked at each other before laughing.

"Undercover, huh? Don't you need to look like you undercover to be undercover? If we can pick you out, don't you think they can? This is a bad disguise. You do know Hyugas are here, right? I thought I taught you better" Guy grabbed Kakashi.

"Don't worry Kakashi, we can fix this. I have an extra green suit." Sasuke started to sweat.

"No, no. He is fine. He needs facial hair or something." Sasuke hears Karin on the other end. "Facial hair was a great idea." Sasuke pulls away.

"Look, I need to get back to work." Kakashi laughed.

"Your partner got it. She is a beautiful sight." Kakashi smirks. Sasuke glares.

"The beauty of young love. I love our youth today. Keep that fire young man." Sasuke was stuck and knew it. He hears Gigi break in.

"Sasuke I am closer to the target. Get out here now." He pushes off from Guy and Kakashi.

"My partner needs me. I got to go. Talk to you later." He leaves and heads down towards Gigi, but the opposite side of her.

"Do you hear that?" He hears a male voice come in.

"You did good, Ryu. Everything is going according to plan. We just need to get rid of the Hyugas soon and everything is ours for the taking. We will meet in a month at the Toombs to discuss."

"That Jiraiya almost ruin everything for us. He literally was almost out. We had to kill him." Sasuke stood still at a table. _'Out_ _of_ _what_? _What_ _was_ _he_ _breaking_ _free_ _from_?'

"Is she still in place?" Ryu nods. "Good. We can't afford to lose that deal as we take down the Hyugas.That will teach all of them." Gigi moves away and heads upstairs. Sasuke follows. They stood by the elevators in an secluded area.

"Did you get that Karin? One month the Toombs. They are trying to take out the Hyugas. This is bad." Sasuke nods.

"I can't put my finger on it, but they look familiar. As if, I saw them before." Gigi looked worried.

"I don't know if that is a good thing, Sasuke." He smiles.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Just we got to figure out what Naruto's grandfather was trying to get out of and why he died because of it? Naruto needs to know."

"Alright. You two head back and we can all figure out exactly what is going on with this and how it all is connected." Karin spoke through. Sasuke and Gigi were about to walk until she saw someone familiar. She grabs Sasuke and pulled him into a corner.

"Gigi, babe, here? I don't mind, but we got to handle this case. Though you look very hot right now." He glides his hands down her sides. She pops him.

"You fucking horndog. Stop that. Look at who is here. I remember her briefly, but why is she here?" She points to the woman walking down stairs. Sasuke pulls away from her to get a better look. _'Oh_ _shit_.'

"Gigi, things just got complicated." He stairs at the woman who goes down the stares. "Mikako."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The story just got real. The drama is coming soon. Next chapter will be with Sakura and Hinata. The wait before the storm.


	36. Chapter 36

Sakura was enjoying her time with her baby girl. Kiko, was full of life, when she was awake. Sakura realizes she enjoys motherhood. She was currently at the grocery store shopping. Kiko was in the cart sleeping as she shop. Sakura was too distracted when she bumped into another cart. Luckily it didn't wake Kiko.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The male from the other cart looks at her.

"No, I am sorry. Oh.. you have a little one. I hope I didn't wake her." She smiles and shook her head.

"You have a little one, also. Oh he is soo adorable." The little baby moved around in his seat.

"Oh.. yeah. This is my son, Joji. My name is Jin." He reaches his hand to take hers.

"Oh, I am Sakura and this is Kiko. I bet your wife can't wait to see her little guy when you get home." Jin's face turn a little sad.

"Umm.. Joji's mother died giving birth a year ago." Sakura eyes widen. She felt bad for saying it.

"Oh my.. I am so sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to be insensitive." He shook his head and waved her off.

"You didn't know." Jijo started to get agitated in his seat. "I guess, it's time to go. Maybe we can have a play date. Here is my number. Call me sometime." He walks away. She smiles. She has a play date for Kiko. She was excited. She couldn't wait to get together and play with the kids.

Not to mention, a tall glass of man for her. She needed male company too. She is happy with the idea. She will wait a week or two before calling him. Just something she read in an magazine. She has the upper hand right now, she is not going to mess this up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been two weeks, now. Hinata was finally back in Konoha. Mika said she had to take care of some business and would come back on a later flight. She was fine with that, she could no longer stand to be around her. Also, this gives her time to draft the contract to give to the twins with no interruptions.

She haven't been feeling well at all as of lately. She was concerned that it was something she ate. She know that the situation with Naruto was still a little strain, but a lot better then it was. They spent the last few days rebuilding their friendship. She was happy about that. There were some heated moments, but it never went too far. Plus, they had Mika there to block every situation. It was awkward sometimes.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had Hinata pinned up against a wall. She had no clue what happened. One minute they were fussing about Marvel and DC and the next he had her lifted in the air and up on the wall. They were locked in a passionate kiss. His hands palmed her bottom. He was rock hard and wanted more._

 _"Nata, baby, I want you. I miss you so much." He whispers in her ear before biting it. She moaned. She needed to get away from him. She is still mad at him, but her body was responding to him. She really needed to pull away from him. She can't do this with him, not yet. No matter how much she thought about saying no, her body said yes. He had already unbuckled his pants and dropped them. He pulled himself free from his boxers and moved her panties to the side. He was thankful she wore a dress. He lowered her towards the tip of his head. Precum was leaking out. He groans feeling her juices on him._

" _Baby, you are soaking me." She held on to feel him penetrate her, until the front door flew opened. Naruto dropped her on the floor. He hurriedly pulled his pants and boxers up. Hinata surprised by the intrusion, struggled to straighten herself._

 _Mika came in with Hiro and they were falling all over the place. Naruto and Hinata stood wide eyed. Naruto was literally pissed at the moment. 'Ugh. Why?' Mika and Hiro fall on the couch. Hiro was about to take off his shirt when he noticed Hinata and Naruto. He paused. Mika lifted._

 _"What's wrong babe, fuck me." She looks over and see where his eyes were directed. "Oh... sorry. I didn't see you two. We will head to my room, unless you two want to join." She winks. Hiro stood up and straighten his clothes before speaking._

 _"No. I do not do group sex. But if Hinata would like to join me in the bedroom, I don't mind." He smirks. Naruto stood in front of her._

 _"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto glares at him. Hinata taps his shoulder._

 _"This is my client, Naruto." Naruto didn't care. He still stood in front of her._

 _"Naruto, it is nice to meet you." He extends his hand. Naruto doesn't shake it. He just glares at him. "Well okay." Mika speaks up._

 _"Well, we will be on our way, sorry." They went to her bedroom to finish their activity. Naruto turns to Hinata._

 _"Well, umm. I think we should go. Unless you want to hear that." He points to the door. She nods and they left._

 _The next incident occurred a few days later. They were on the sofa at Hinata's apartment watching a movie. A hot and sexy scene came on. Hinata body begins to warm up. She can feel Naruto shift too. His hand was behind her head on the sofa. Hinata's hand was on his thigh. Before she knew it, he had her pinned in the sofa. Her legs were wrapped around him as they were making out._

 _The door opened and Mika enters and just stares at me. Naruto lifts up from Hinata._

 _"Why are you two always in a compromising position when I enter the room. Go to your room." She walks by them and grabs a water, before coming back and sitting between them. Yet another awkward moment._

 _Hinata was ready to go back home. She was home sick and misses her daughter. She have been feeling sick lately from all the extra stress. She isn't sure what was going on. She hoped it wasn't food poisoning. She did allow Mika to cook once or twice. Hinata always seems to get immediately sick after eating her food. She set an appointment to go and see the doctor. She hope it isn't life threatening._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura finally decided to call Jin a day ago. She is now at the house putting out snacks for the kids and food for them to eat. Of couse, she didn't cook. The doorbell rings. She opens it to see Jin and Joji. The baby boy smiled and reached out for her to take him.

"I guess, he likes you." She giggles and takes him. He makes baby noises to her and puts his mouth to kiss her cheek.

"Oh god, he is adorable." Jin nods.

"Thanks. I see Kiko is up. Do you mind?" She waved him in to pick her up. Jin walks in and picks up Kiko. He talked and played with her. After an hour on their play date the children fell asleep. They were left to talk.

"Sakura, your baby girl is amazing. Did you see her grab my finger. haha. I hope you took a picture."

"Well, Joji, was so adorable. Then when he kissed Kiko..oh my god. I had to take that picture. They were so cute." She smiles.

"I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for inviting me. I haven't been on a play date before. It was interesting." Jin blushes. "Maybe we could have a real date one day."

"Really? Are you asking me out Jin? I would love to go out with you. It has been a long time, though." She blush from embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Me too. It is a learning lesson for the both of us. We can take time and get to know each other and go from there. At least our kids like each other." They both laughed. "Well, I should get going. Umm.. How about next weekend for our date?" He picks up Joji and walks towards tthe door.

"I would like that, Jin. See you then." He waves and left.

She couldn't help, but be excited. She got a date for next weekend. She haven't been on a date, since Luke. She is going to make sure she is more cautions. If there are any signs of him acting weird or shady, she will leave. She couldn't deal with another asshole like Luke.

Speaking of Luke, she told him about the birth of his daughter and the asshole told her to have a good life. _'That loser.'_ He makes her sick. Never again, will she put herself through that again. She has grown a lot since she became a mother. She is now focused on how things will look to her daughter. As time goes on, she doesnt want her daughter exposed to the extra drama and issues. Life is too short to deal with the drama.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata lays in her bed and crying. She just came from the doctor. She doesn't know how to take the news. She do know one thing though, she have to deal with this immediately. She sighs.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ms. Hyuga, it seems to be food poisoning. Luckily not life threating. Whatever you ate maybe pork, was under cooked. Please be very careful with that. Here is a list of foods you need to eat for your health."_

 _"Under cooked pork? I rarely eat pork. I..." She thought a moment. 'Mika.'_

 _"Well, whomever cooked it, did a poor job. There were a good some of parasites found, that are found in raw meat. I am surprised you didn't taste it. Unless there was a lot of sauce."_

 _"She made spaghetti one day, but I didn't think nothing of it."_

 _"Well, you have a large amount in you. It may be one serving worth. I recommend a more healthy diet. Especially, since you are eating two." Hinata froze a moment._

 _"Two? Wait what? I can't be pregnant. I haven't had sex since.." Her eyes widen. "I used birth control too."_

 _"Well, there are cases where women have gotten pregnant while on birth control. The cases are rare, but it has happened."_

 _"But, umm... There must be a mistake here." The doctor shakes her head._

 _"No. You are definitely pregnant. Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?" She nods. The doctor got her set up to the ultrasound. She placed the ky on her and begin to locate the baby's heartbeat. Hinata let tears fall down._

 _"The baby...wait... babies are strong. Congratulations, you are having twins." Hinata eyes widen. 'Twins?' She smiled._

 _"You are a couple months along. Soon we will be able to determine sex of_ _the babies." Hinata left happy._

 _Flashback ends_

She touches her belly. ' _I am going to be a mom._ _I need to tell him.'_ She also have to tell Aika. She needs to know that she is going to be a big sister. She giggles to herself. She can't wait to tell her. She thought of Naruto. He is still a married man. How will this ever work? Also, Mika poisoned her. _'That_ _bitch. You hurt my babies.'_ She was being nice, because they had to work together. Now, she have more then just her to worry about. But she harmed her babies. Oh, this is war. She put in her, Big Sean 'I don't F with you.'

"Stupid Bitch."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Well, Hinata is pregnant with twins, exciting. Mika is one crazy chick. I am coming down to the last four chapters. It is going to be full of action and more drama. Stay tune.


	37. Chapter 37

Sasuke and Gigi, were slowly coming to the final stages on this case. Gigi have been in Konoha longer then need be and she is ready to return team will gather at the Toombs next week for the big were worried as to what will go down or what is being planned. Sasuke was more concerned as to why Mika was there at the meeting. He did not expected her to be there or even show up. It caught him off guard. ' _What she was doing there? How does she know them?'_ He needed to discuss this with Naruto, but he couldn't just spring it on him, yet. He reads the case file more and looked at the profile pictures of the people from the conference hall. Thevmen there all look familiar. He knew them, but from where? He stopped pondering on that issue and focused back on his conversation with Gigi after they got back from being under cover.

 _Flashback_

 _"I am happy this day is over." Gigi fell on the sofa. Sasuke walks up to her and lifting her up to look at him._

 _"Me too. I wanted to kiss you so much." He went in to kiss her, but was blocked._

 _"Sasuke, we need to talk." He stares a moment before nodding._

 _"Look, What happened last night was what it is, sex. We are not together or anything. You need to understand this." He paused before speaking. "What? You said you loved me and I love you. I don't see the problem." She stood up._

 _"That's the problem. You don't see the problem. You lied to me. You hid the fact you had a child. Then you took no responsibility to fix it or try to do anything. Instead, you were disrespectful to Hinata, her sister and your daughter. Now, you expected everything to be okay. Well, it isn't. I am not going to rush and forgive you, because of one night of passion. You need to understand that." He reaches for her hand and she slaps it away. "You say you love me? Love doesn't do what you did."_

 _"I don't know what to do. How do I fix this? I want to be with you. Gigi, please." He plead._

 _"No, you have to earn it. It isn't going to be given to you. I am sorry, Sasuke. That is how it have to be. Let's go and fill out this report." She walks out the door._

 _He seats there stunned. He couldn't believe this is happening. He finally stood and walk out the door behind her._

 _Flashback ends_

Sasuke and Gigi finished their report and went their separate ways. He thought everything would work okay between them, but he was wrong. He is now back at ground one with her. She didn't even want to be his friend. He have to start over and really earn her love and trust. He really doesn't want to do that, but if that is the route he needs to go so be it.

His phone rings, ruining his thought. It was Itachi.

"What is it, Itachi?" He sighs.

"Well, hello to you too. Anyways, I got information that you may find valuable."

"Really? What is it."

"You remember Hinata mentioned a co-worker that was laundering money from the company?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well, he had a huge gambling problem. The people he owed weren't the people at the meeting today, but they came afterwards. You said you saw Mika there, right? Well, after some digging the funds entered her account." Sasuke stood up.

"Wait, what? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shikamaru and his team confirmed it. Apparently, he owed them millions and was taking funds from the Hyugas to pay for it, but that isn't all. It seems as though Mikako family is involved in some serious moves in the drug market. After Mika's father death, Mika and her brother, Masaru, took over. They have a bodyguard named Ryu. The three have been in the drug game for a while. It is believed that their father was murdered for the family business. With that being said, they are going to try to take out the Hyugas."

"What?" Sasuke started pacing.

"Mika was planted to do this by gaining employment and hitting them from the inside as her brother hit them from the outside."

"Wait, so they are going to take all of them out?"

"Yes, the plan is to take out the head family and elders first. Then the rest of them after taking over."

"Shit, I need to warn Hinata." He starts to put on his jacket.

"Hold on, baby bro. It may be more complicated then that. Mika already have her sights on Hinata. We don't want Hinata to give off and knowledge that will make Mika change or even get crazy in the process."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We wait for the Toombs meeting and bust them all. Also, I think I figured out a way to get Naruto out of his marriage."

"What? Really? You serious? He would be thrilled to hear this. I got to tell him."

"No. It could ruin everything. Plus, it is life threatening. I can't risk any casualties. We got to be smart about this." Sasuke groans.

"Fine."

"Also, Gigi requested to go in with SWAT."

"The hell. What for? No. No. She can't."

"You have no say. She is a grown woman and make her own decisions. I know you love her, but sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is, let them go."

"I can't Itachi. I won't. My heart won't allow it."

"Okay, I will let you know the next steps. Talk to you later bro." He hangs up. Sasuke sighs. He can't believe how messy this situation is. How the hell did all this happen. He is lost. Mika seems to be a bigger threat then he had ever expected. The only good news from the call, was getting Naruto out of the marriage. Naruto has been working on the whole marriage thing for years. Now, there is a break through. Though, it didn't sound safe at all. He was really concerned, but he have to just sit and wait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata seats at her desk, working. She was nervous, but knew she needed to call Naruto. He needs to know as soon as possible. She just need to find the appropriate words. She understood that they may not be able to be together, but she wants him to know about his children. She did not want to take this opportunity away from him. He would be a great father. She knows it. She just hopes things don't get messy with his wife. She can't deal with that situation at all. Especially, not while pregnant. Speaking of wife, she is late for their meeting. The door opens and Mika comes rushing in.

"Hinata, I am so sorry. Traffic and then I got into this.." She was cut off

"Mika, please make sure you are on time for all our meetings. I understand traffic is bad here, but if you leave in enough time you should arrive on time. Now, take a seat and we can get down to business." Mika was stunned. She sat quietly as Hinata told her the next steps. Mika was shell shock.

"Mika, I do not see a paper and pen. How are you to hold any information, without writing it down? Here. I hope you remember what I said before. If not, I will repeat it one more time. Otherwise, tough shit." Mika started writing quickly. "Next time, come prepared." Hinata smirks. The meeting went by without a hitch. It was now lunch time.

"Hinata, I brought you lunch." Hinata shook her head.

"No. no thank you. You can eat it. I brought my own lunch." She pulls out her own bento box.

"Oh, ok. Well, I am not that hungry. I am going to step out for a moment and will be back for the next meeting." She leaves and Hinata watches her. _'What are you up to Mika?'_

Mika walks into the stairwell, where her brother, Masaru, waits.

"Hey, she didn't eat the raw meat that I brought for lunch."

"It's fine, little sister. At least this time. We need to get rid of these Hyugas. She is a huge one too. Poison her directly. The food poisoning isn't working. I want her dead. Hell, they all must go. We are going to go with plan B."

"Yes, big brother." Mika leaves the stairwell. Only, she was being watched. Gigi was hidden behind the rails.

"Did you get that, Karin?"

"Got it. Now, get out Gigi."

"I understand." She moves to leave, but someone grabbed her and knocked her out. Her glasses and earpiece falls to the ground and break.

"You really thought, you could follow me?" He throws her over his shoulders and walks out unnoticed.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Karin sits and wait. _'Shit, something is wrong.'_ Sasuke walks in. He watches Karin for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Karin paused and reframe to look at him.

"Gigi, isn't responding." He twisted his head to the side.

"Come again? She's not responding? Where is she?"

"She was at the Hyuga firm." He glares at Karin. _'You sent her there, alone?'_

"Okay. I will go check it out." He left before she could object.

Sasuke makes his way to the stairwell where Gigi was last. He see that her glasses and any form of communication smashed. He is hoping her tracking device was still on her. He gets a signal. ' _The Toombs.'_ He have to find her. He can't risk losing her. Not now. He needs to redeem himself.

He goes back to notify Karin. They gathered a team to go into the Toombs. The meeting is in a couple days, but Sasuke can't wait. He needs to get her out now.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata did it. She made the call to Naruto. Though, it was short lived.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, Hinata. How are you? How is princess?"_

 _"We are fine, you?"_

 _"I am well."_

 _"Umm.. Naruto, there is something I need to tell you."_

 _"Okay, Is everything alright?"_ _He asked worried._

 _"I'm pregnant."_

 _"What?" There was silence._ _She wasn't sure what happened. The whole building blacked ou_ t _and the phone line went dead._

 _Flashback ends_

The firm is now in the dark. The alarms went off. Hinata stood and walked out her office. ' _What's going on?'_ She sees Mika running towards her.

"Hinata we have to go. We got to get out the building, now." Hinata nods and leaves with her. They hit the stairwell and went down the stairs. There was an huge explosion on the upper level floors. Hinata felt the building shake. They were almost to the bottom floor before she felt pressure on her back. She fell down the stairs losing consciousness.

The building started to crumble downward. Another explosion went off and the building collapsed completely. Leaving people either died or were trapped in it.

Mika makes it outside and pulls out her phone. The phone rings only once, "Hey...Mission complete. Hinata Hyuga is dead."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you go. We only have three more chapters left. That means more drama. Stay tuned...


	38. Chapter 38

Two hours before the explosion...

Neji was on the top level of the Hyuga firm. He just finished a project and decided to visit his cousin. He haven't seen her since she came back from NY. He has been busy with work and the wedding. He wished they spent more time together. When they were children, he kind of resented her, but as they got older he cherished every moment spent together. After the whole Hanabi thing, they have gotten even closer.

He was heading down in the see through elevator, until he notices something weird. ' _What is the maintenance crew doing near the main operation room?'_ He sees them carrying big black bags in there. He can't see what it is. He decided to get off a floor below them and inspect it. He makes a few calls to make sure they were fully operational. He confirmed they were. ' _So, what are they doing?'_ He then noticed there were more on the floors below carrying the same bags. He walks by them to get a better look. His eyes widen. _' Explosives?'_ He needed to get to Hinata. He called his uncle on the top floor. He told him and the elders need to get out the building immediately, don't ask questions.

He takes the stairs down to Hinata's floor. As soon as he makes it to her floor, he begins to walks quickly towards her office. The building goes black. The alarms begins to ring. He sees his cousin being pulled by Mika. He had to get to her. He follows them through the stairwell. He didn't know much about Mika. He just knew she was the new attorney there. She was hired by an outside agency that they never used. He has always found her to be strange, but said nothing about it. If everyone else trusted her, he can grow to also. That was before he learned that she was Naruto's wife. Then he reverted back to not trusting the bitch.

When he heard Hinata was going to NY for three months with her, he talked to the higher ups to allow him to go also. They stated he was better used at home. He trust Hinata could get the job done and handle herself. He wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned about Mika corruption. She was a bad seed.

He did find a few things strange about her and notified Itachi on it. He wasn't sure about it though and asked Itachi to look into it. He hasn't heard back from him yet, but he did keep a watchful eye on her. He noticed her meetings more recently with a strange man in the stairwell. He told security to keep an eye on them. As he follows Hinata and Mika further down the stairs he noticed that Mika came to almost a full stop, before she pushed Hinata down the stairs. He hurried down the stairs as quickly as he could. Mika was gone by then. He picks up his cousin and takes a back exit of the building.

Only a few people were aware of this exit. It lead to a tunnel underground. He knew after hearing the second explosion, he was not going to make it to the front exit. He guided more coworkers through the tunnel to the surface. He took a different direction that connected to the hospital. He went straight there. He needed to get medical treatment, immediately. Hinata was bleeding a lot.

He rushes into the hospital. He sees Sakura back on duty and calls for her help. She races over giving orders and taking Hinata. He is pacing up and down in the waiting room. If anything happens to her, he would kill Mika. Heck he still might kill her, if nothing happens. Hanabi and his Uncle arrived. Aika looked confused and scared. Hanabi took her to pediatrics area.

"Uncle, you made it out. What about the elders?" He nods.

"Neji, what is going on? Where is Hinata? Who was the little girl with Hanabi?" Neji sighs.

"It's a long story, uncle."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was at his desk. He had no clue what to do. The line went dead. He was happy about becoming a father, but needed to know if Hinata was alright. If his baby was alright. He booked the next flight home. As he was walking out the building he checks the news. The news report broadcast, "The Hyuga Firm tower collapsed. Hundreds of lives loss and hundreds still trapped in the debris." His eyes widen and he raced to the airport. He calls Sasuke.

"Did you..did you see? The news about the Hyuga firm? Is Hinata okay?"

"I don't know. Gigi has been taken."

"What? Sasuke, what the hell is going on? I am gone for almost a year and buildings are collapsing and people are taken."

"Naruto, listen something big is going down. It seems as though your wife is in the middle of it too."

"What?" He says in a whisper.

"We saw her at a meeting with the same people in the Toombs. Also, it seems as though she has a brother and this big ass bodyguard."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do? Sasuke, I am heading home. I need to see Hinata."

"I can't say, yet. But it is big. Let me know when you get here."

"Alright. I will do so." Naruto hangs up. _'Please be alright.'_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura comes out of the operation room. Hinata had internal bleeding in the brain from the fall. What she didn't expect was to find her pregnant. She knew who the father was, there was no question concerning that. She was worried about the babies though. She didn't expect to see two. She fell forward and away from an shape edge, but her head hit the wall pretty hard.

After speaking with the family and letting them know the circumstances. They will be able to see her after a day of observations. Sakura then pulled Neji to the side.

"Neji, I didn't want to say this in front of your family, but Hinata is pregnant." His eyes widen.

"What, but that means... Natuto is the." She nods. "Wow, the last doctor said it would be very hard for her to get pregnant."

"Well, she is. The issue is, she is at high risk. We have to make sure she isn't overly stressed and safe. She should be waking up soon. Also, I received a message from Naruto. He is coming home. He was very worried." Neji nods.

"Does he know, that she is pregnant?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. He will be thrilled either way."

"Well, his wife won't. She tried to kill her." Sakura eyes widen.

"What? Oh god."

"Yes. I saw her push her down the stairs and leave her. I am happy I got there when I did. The building was crumbling down. I saw people putting up explosives in the building. I reached my uncle in time and he got the elders out. I never trusted her. If I see that bitch, she is dead." Sakura hands balled up.

"Neji, Hinata had a scare when she got back. She had consumed a large sum if raw meat. Pork in particular. Pork have thousands of parasites when it isn't properly cooked. It seems Mika may have been feeding it to her during the course of the three months they were there."

"What?"

"Relax, she is fine and luckily the babies are fine also."

"Babies?"

"Yes, twins. We have to keep her here longer. There is concern on one. The baby may not make it." Neji turned dark.

"Mika will pay. Hinata can be soft at times on people, but I won't be."

"I know, you will get her back." He nods. "Let's go and check in on Hinata." They walked into the room with the rest of the family.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura is at home. She is concern about Hinata, but more so for the babies. She almost lost one, if she didn't move quickly. There was a lot of blood. In the end, the surgery was a success. She is happy about the whole situation.

Right now, she is prepping for her date with Jin. He was picking her up. She wore a red dress that stopped at the knees. It waa form fitting with spaghetti straps. On her feet were peeptoe silver platform heels. Hanabi came over with Aika and agreed to babysit. They are just dating right now to get to know each other. There is no guarantees. Just try and see where it goes.

The doorbell ringed. Hanabi insists on answering the door. She stated every woman must make an entry. She opens the door and stares. Jin spoke first.

"Hi, I am here for Sakura." Hanabi just blinked.

"Hi." Hanabi was tongue tied. _'I need to go grocery shopping with Sakura.'_ Sakura came into view and saved Hanabi.

"Hi Jin, you look great." He smiled.

"You are beautiful. Are you ready to go?" He holds his arm out for her to take. She nods and they leave. They arrive at a fancy restaurant. She was excited. She have heard about this place before and wanted to go for months. She can't help but smile. He must of knew.

"Have you ever been here? I've heard about it and have wanted to go for a while now, but work and being a full time dad doesn't permit me to. Also, not having a date makes a difference." He smiles.

"I haven't and wanted to go for months. Thank you. I can't wait for the food to arrive." He nods.

"So, how is work going?" He drinks on the water brought to the table.

"Good. I have been very busy. I did surgery on a friend. It turned out good, but still nerve wrecking." She gripped the table cloth. His hand overlaps hers.

"I understand. It is fine. I am here if you need a shoulder." He smiles, when she looked at him. She smiles enjoying his comfort.

"Thank you. You are very sweet." He shrugs.

The night progresses and before they knew it, they were in front of her door.

"I had a nice time, Jin." He nods and smile.

"I did too." He hesitates. He is deciding to kiss or not. He decided to lean in and see. Sakura kissed him back. She felt a small spark of electricity from the kiss. It was short and sweet. She smiles and walks into her home. She slides down the the door. _'My first date after Kiko birth. Amazing.'_ She smirks.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gigi wakes up in a dark place. Her eyes were covered and it smell of vomit. She was tied to a chair. She heard the sound of metal being wheeled.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." She shifted towards the sound of the voice.

"It has been years since I have done this. I quite enjoy torturing someone to death." She felt something cold and sharp on her cheek. A small nip and blood rolled down her cheek. She knows the voice. It was that of Ryu. "Mm...delicious." He tasted her blood.

"Leave her. She will be useful, when dealing with the cops." The second voice was that of Masaru. Ryu tsk.

"Whatever. I want to kill her slowly, anyway. I want her to feel the pain I will put on her. She will die slowly." Massaru walks to him and gaves a threatening glare.

"Don't touch her." Ryu rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. You lucky, beauty. I would had carved your face out." She spits at him. "Mmm...sexy." Ryu says before walking out the room.

"Be careful cop. He is looking to kill you. I, on the other hand feel as though a man and woman can do more than just fight." He smirks. He leans in towards her face. "Don't worry, I won't touch you, yet. As long as you cooperate." He removes his suit jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves. "Now, shall we begin?"

Gigi started to shift around in her chair. She felt the first blow acrossed her face as blood trickle down her chin. She knew she was going to be killed. She figured if that was the case, she would go out with a bang. No way they will pull anything from her. She will fight him until her body goes cold. She just wished she had more time. _'I'm sorry, Sasuke.'_

ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Just to answer some of your questions about the gaps in the story, there will be a prequel to this. This will go back and explain what happened 8 years ago. You will get more of Sakura's story there. Also, what happened between Sakura and Sasuke that lead them to now. You will have Naruto and Hinata interactions. There will be mention of other characters too. After reading the prequel, it should clear up most things. Just be advised, there will be a lot more drama in the prequel. You will read how all the secrets in this story started.


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto arrives to Konoha airport. He tried several times to reach Hinata with no success. He had no idea what was going on. His phone rings.

"Hinata!!"

"Naruto, it's Sakura." He begins to pace.

"Sakura, have you heard from Hinata? Is she alright?" He hears her sigh.

"Naruto, Hinata is here at the hospital. She was caught in the explosion at the Hyuga firm." He sees Sasuke as he exits.

"Alright, I am on my way."

"Okay, see you soon." They both hang up.

Naruto approaches Sasuke's and throws his bags in the car before getting in. He informs him he wants to go to the hospital before heading to his apartment.

"Any word on Gigi?" Sasuke shook his head. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We got a team together and we are planning to infiltrate tonight. I just hope we aren't too late." Naruto nods. Sasuke continues to drive to the hospital.

"Sasuke, Hinata is pregnant. If anything happens to her or our child...I" Sasuke puts his hand up.

"Nothing will happen. Don't think negative. She is fine. Just trust. She is tough." Naruto nods and smiles.

"Haha..I am going to be a father. Wow. I am so excited. I mean, I will have a baby of my own blood. Wow." Sasuke smirks.

"Yes. I can't believe it. You a father. That is just weird." Naruto tsk at him.

"Whatever. I am already a father to Aika. She loves me and to have another would be great. But on a serious note, you won't have a problem with Aika calling me Dad one day? Do you not want to be a father at all? What if Gigi got pregnant?"

"Hmm.. at first when this was discussed, yes, I had a problem. I mean of all men, not my best friend. After awhile, I thought and wouldn't want anyone else. As far as being a father, no. I have no interest in it. Gigi doesn't want children either, so everything will be perfect." Naruto nods.

"I guess. I would of thought she would want one, but after dating you I can see why not." Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever, I think she is the one. No, she is the one. I have never ever loved anyone like her. Never even met anyone like her. I just have to work hard at it. You know, I never put in any work for no woman. Shit, it took freaking months for me to even get a second date with her. Plus, we slept in the same bed one night and had no sex. I never waited that long either. She changed me for the better." Naruto smiles.

"I see. Well, I hope everything works out considering your past with women. You haven't lied or cheated on this one, yet."

"I won't either. Naruto, she is the one."

"Got it." They arrive at the hospital and saw Sakura waiting at the doors. She waves at them as they came into the hospital.

"Hey guys. Umm.. lets talk in my office." Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and followed her. Upon arrival they both took their seats.

"How was your flight, Naruto?"

"It was fine. How is Hinata and our baby?" Sakura pulled her file out.

"Well, Hinata did lose a lot of blood. She is in her room recovering, but we are still keeping an eye on her. The babies so far are fine. Still will keep an ey..," Naruto stood up.

"Babies? Like more then one? What room are they in?"

"Naruto, relax. She is having twins. You will be able to see her soon, but not right now. There is more though." Naruto stood still and waited. "Neji was there to get her or she would of been trapped or worse. He saw your wife pushed her." Naruto face went from worry to rage in seconds.

"What the fuck? What the hell? Where is the bitch?" He slams his hands on her desk. A small crack formed.

"Naruto, calm.." He threw the papers off her desk.

"The fuck I will calm down. The bitch tried to kill Hinata and my children. MY FUCKING CHILDREN. I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN." He pulls his phone out his pocket. Sakura stood up.

"Who are you calling?"

"Who you think? Mika." Sasuke took his phone.

"Sasuke, what the hell?"

"You can't. It may tip something off and we got to go in and get Gigi." Naruto snatched his phone back.

"Sasuke, she almost killed my kids. You know how long I wanted kids. I..."His voice broke and he sat down. Sakura walked to him and hugged him. Sasuke walked over and looked at him. No words were said.

"I will get her, Naruto. You have my word." He leaves the office. Sakura stood up and helped Naruto up.

"You been getting very emotional lately. I guess you are catching these pregnancy syptoms too." He laughed. "I think I can probably sneak you to see her. Let's go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gigi sats there bloody. Her left eye was swollen, busted lip and shirt opened. Her breast were covered by strips of cloth. She didn't cave through all the abuse. She won't either. Masaru stood up. He cleans his hands with the sleeves of her shirt.

"You one tough cookie. I give you that, but they always crack. I just need more time." She spits at him.

"You think I would tell you anything. Ha. I would rather die, then to tell you anything." Masaru smirks.

"That could be arranged. Don't think it won't." He looks at the knife on the table. He then reaches for a syringe. He filled it with medicine. "This should make you relax some and numb you. So you won't feel a thing as I cut your skin strip by strip. It will take a few minutes to set in. I want to hear you scream before that. Not your face though. I don't want to ruin such beauty, yet."

"Do as you wish. I will die before you get anything from me." He injects her before grabbing the knife.

"So be it." He takes the knife and cuts her leg slowly. You hear her screams throughout the Toombs.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ryu and Mika were at the table waiting on Masaru. The other members were there waiting, also. Masaru walks in completely clean and changed. Ryu smirks.

"So, we ready to put in place the last thing. Most of the Hyugas are trapped or died. Except for the main ones we wanted. What is going on with that? Also, did we get the funds needed from the Hyugas." Masaru eyes around the room. Ryu spoke first.

"We have another explosion that should be occuring within the hour to finish off the ones trapped in the building. We located some of the elders and killed them. We have two more elders and then the main family. Hinata survived the explosion." Ryu looks at Mika.

"I will handle her. She is at the hospital. No one is allowed to see her. I can sneak in and poison her. Make it look as if it was caused by recent injuries. She will be died before the morning. It is a slow kill. I want her to die slowly. Bitch had the nerve to get pregnant by my husband. Ugh." Ryu places a hand on her.

"I thought you didn't care about him?" Ryu asked. She smirks.

"He is my husband still. Even if it is his money I am after, I still care." Ryu smirks. Kissing her cheek.

"Okay, what about the sister, Neji and Hiashi. Oh and that other kid? We need them dead." Ryu answers.

"It will be hard on them. They just disappeared. It's like they all were at the hospital at one point and now gone. It is as if they left the country or something." Masaru slammed his hands on the table.

"When did this happened? How you lose a fucking family like that? Ugh."

"Well dear brother, you were with that cop a whole day. They are rich and can pick up and leave." She folds her arms. Masaru tsk.

"That cop chick won't talk. I think I will bang and kill her. Such a waste. Also, the Hyugas were all at the hospital. If you, my dear sister, wasn't banging Ryu, you would of known where they went." Mika rolls her eyes. "Let's get the final stuff done tonight, including the transfer of funds. Bring in that Hyuga." The doors opens and they threw Eiji in.

"Masa...Masaru, I need more time. Please." Eiji is on the floor begging. Masaru stood up and walks to him.

"Times up." He cuts his throat. Eiji falls in his own pull of blood. He gags on his on blood. "Clean this up. He is ruining my floors. We do this in one hour. Get ready."

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke and Karin, are listening in at the Toombs. Gigi still had her implant in her. So, they were able to locate her. Sasuke set himself up near the area where Gigi was. Karin on the other side. Each had a team of fifty men and women. They were going to go in guns blazing. Forget who was in the way. Shikamaru and Temari set up cameras inside a few months ago. Kiba and Shino both agreed to go in. Kiba even brought Akamaru. They were going to need everyone.

"Sasuke? Are you ready? We are about to head in. Masaru seems to be on the move towards Gigi. Mika and Ryu are heading in the opposite. direction. I can't tell where, but we covered this building big time. No way out." Sasuke ready his dual 9mm guns and a large shotgun with scope piece behind him. He had two knives strapped on him also.

"Let's roll, Karin. I need to get to her." Karin gave the go ahead. All doors to the Toombs were blown out and a hundred men and women went in blazing. Explosions were going off everywhere. The building rumble. Karin went in with her team in the front. She pulled her 9mm and knife. She carried a 45, also. She ducks for cover as the bullets went flying.

On Sasuke's side, Kiba and Akamaru were heading down the stairs towards the room Masaru held Gigi. Sasuke and Shino were close behind. Their team was covering them. The space was larger then they had expected. There were three tunnels split. Sasuke checked his device for Gigi tracker. Sasuke saw it beeped him towards the middle tunnel. They followed the path down the middle tunnel. Shino held back with his assault rifle. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru kept down the tunnel. Akamaru tackled down a man, before he was able to shoot. He bites and claws at the male until his flesh stripped off him. Akamaru finally bit into his neck. His canines sunk in his throat and blood splatter on his red coat. Kiba ran up and kicked the other shooter in the back before he stabbed Akamaru. He landed two more kicks before grabbing him by the head and snapping his neck. Sasuke pulled his knives and threw both killing the two men at the door instantly.

Sasuke walks where he finds Gigi on the floor. Her breathing was shallow. Her clothes torn and she was bleeding a lot.

"Gigi, babe, I am here to get you out. I got you." She begins to cry in his arms. He lifts her up carrying her out. Kiba walks into the room and looks around.

"Where's Masaru?" Kiba walks up to them. Gigi points to another door.

"Kiba, get Gigi out of here. I will handle him. Get her to the hospital asap. Now!" Kiba nods. Gigi resisted. "Babe, it's okay. He's a friend. I will see you once I am done here. I promise."He kisses her forehead and gives her to Kiba.

Sasuke walks through the door and sees another tunnel. It looks to lead underground. He sees blood. He begins to run down the tunnel to see if he could catch Masaru. He continues to run until he hears splashing or running water. He sees Masaru struggling to get out of the water onto the pavement. The running water he heard was a waterfall up ahead. He reaches Masaru, who looked injured and pulled him back into the water. Masaru, injured, was still quite strong. He punches Sasuke sending him backwards in the water.

"I see the cavalry came just in time. I was this close to killing that bitch, but she fucking stabbed me in the leg. To say I beat the shit out of her, she fought me off big time. I couldn't even get the happy ending I wanted."

Sasuke recovers and slams Masaru into the water. He begins to punch him in the face. Sasuke lifts Masaru and looks him in the face.

"You will never touch her again. Masaru you are under arrest." He pulls his cuffs out and puts them on him.

"Haha... you won't be able to hold me." He stumbles as Sasuke drags him back to the Toombs.

"Yeah, we will see about that." He takes him through the tunnels to the car. He noticed everyone were finishing up and clearing the place. There were a lot of casualties on both sides. Karin comes in on his earpiece.

"Sasuke, Ryu and Mika can't be found." Sasuke frowned. Masaru smirked.

"Haha...can't find my sister or Ryu, tough." Sasuke turned to him and jacks him up.

"Where are they?" Masaru just smirked and said nothing. "Karin, find them."

"I am already on it." Sasuke sighs. He grabs Masaru and places him into the police vehicle. He needs to go to the hospital and see Gigi. He wants to make sure she is okay. She looked awful. He was getting angry again. His fist balled up and he was tempted to open the door again and pound Masaru face in. Karin came in on his earpiece.

"Found Mikako. She is at the hospital. Not sure where Ryu is, but he couldn't be far." Sasuke got the message. He walked up to an officer and told him to take Masaru to the station for booking. He got in his car and raced to the hospital.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata's bed door opens. Mika slips in with her syringe. She walks up to her bedside. She tsk to herself. She grabs Hinata's clipboard and then looks at her.

"You couldn't just die. God, you were always fucking there. I should of got rid of you as I did with the rest of his girlfriends. At the time, you were no threat. He saw nothing in you at all. You were just a friend. That is how you should of stayed." Mika touches Hinata's belly. "You had the nerve to get pregnant by my husband. I will kill your babies first and then you." She pulls out the syringe of poison. She went to the IV and begin to inject the poison. She stood there smiling. "Die like the rest of those whores."

"What did you say?" Mika spins around to see Sakura standing there. She drops the syringe to run out the door. Sakura caught her and threw her to the floor. "What was in the syringe?" Mika just smiled.

"Just my own poison. It will kill the babies first and then the bitch." Sakura punched her before running over to Hinata and picking up the syringe. She pressed code blue to signal people into the room.

Mika stood up and ran out the door to be caught by Naruto. He slams her to the wall. Doctor's were running to Hinata's room. "What did you do?" She smirks. He drags her to the stairwell.

"I took care of something that should of been taken care of a long time ago. You won't have to worry anymore. She will end up like all the rest."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked confused on the whole topic.

"You were always an idiot with things like this. Do you really believe you would ever be happy? Do you actually believe I would let you go? I will kill you, before that happened. Just as I killed every female you were with. Sure they broke up with you, but not on their own. I threaten those poor little girls and then killed them later." Naruto eyes widen. He moves back from her. He shook his head.

"What? You are fucking crazy." She laughed a wicked laugh. She pulls out another syringe and walks closer.

"You think? Now, your poor Hinata and your children will die the same way." Naruto saw red. He pushed her down the stairs. He stood there watching her continue down until she ends at the bottom. Blood pooling from her head. Naruto stood still as he looks at her down below. He is in shock, but relieved. Itachi enters the stairwell from below. He looks up to see Naruto. Sasuke opens the door beside Naruto. He looks down to see Mika. Naruto turns to him. He was going to speak before Itach spoke.

"Don't say anything. We got this. It looks like she slipped and fell." He bends down to see a syringe in her side. "She landed on her own poison. I rule it a suicide." Sasuke nods. Naruto nods in agreement. "Go to Hinata." Naruto turns to leave.

ooooooooooooooo

Naruto walks back to the hallway towards Hinata's room. Doctors were everywhere. Naruto was worried as he stood at the door. Sakura walks over to him.

"Naruto, we got to get her into surgery. Something is wrong. We can't find a heartbeat on the babies. We will let you know when we are done." They wheeled Hinata into the operation room. Naruto still stood at the door. Sasuke walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Naruto shook his head. "You want to talk about it." Naruto let out a sigh.

"Mika may be right. I will never be happy. She killed all my girlfriends and..." his voice begins to crack. "She is killing my children and then Hinata. They can't find a heartbeat. Sasuke, she is my best friend. I should of never fallen in love with her." Sasuke sighs.

"She will pull through. She is strong." Naruto begin to tremble.

"What if she doesn't? What if none of them survive. It will be my fault. I ...I pushed.." Sasuke stopped him.

"No. You didn't. She fell and landed on her syringe. She threaten to kill you. This was self defense. That syringe had poison in it. It was either you or her. Itachi is going to clear it up. You also have your freedom from the marriage. She broked it years ago. She murder multiple people. Not just those girls. We believe she and her brother had something to do with the death of their father."

"Sasuke, she was sick. I mean seriously sick. Something was wrong with her. She was unstable for so long. How did that happened?"

"Not sure. She had a good upbringing for the most part, but I don't know what happened." They looked up to see Ryu being carried away. He was pretty banged up. Sasuke smirk to see his brother rubbing his jaw.

"That was a big man for you to take on, Itachi." He nods.

"He was a big man, but I knocked him down a few sizes. Now, I hurt like hell. I am going to seek medical treatment." Sasuke and Naruto nods in agreement. Sakura walks out towards the waiting room. She stood tall, but her expression said otherwise.

"Naruto, I am so sorry to tell you this, but.." Naruto cuts her off.

"No. No. She is okay. The babies are okay." Sakura gave a sad face.

"Let's go into my office and discuss." He nods. Sasuke begins to walk a different direction.

"I am going to check on Gigi. I will be up later." He walks towards Gigi room. Naruto follows Sakura to her office. He takes a seat.

"Naruto, the poison spread in Hinata's system quicker then expected. She will be okay, but one of the babies suffered significant damage and the baby is brain dead. We have to remove the baby immediately or she will affect the other one."

"She? It's a girl? I was going to have a daughter?" Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "What is the sex of the other baby?"

"It's a boy." He continues to cry.

"A boy. A son." Sakura nods.

"The baby isn't out the woods yet. I need your decision now. Do you want me to remove the baby girl? Please be advised, that if we do this the second baby may not live. The chance are fifty percent. Also, Hinata will suffer so much damage that the chance to have a baby is slim to none."

"Huh? The hell. What is plan B?"

"Plan B, is minimally invasive surgery, but the chances of the second baby survival increases to seventy percent. Both procedures are very risky and Hinata could possibly die from either."

"Are there any other options?" Sakura shook her head. "I want Plan B. Save my baby and Hinata." She nods and stood up.

"I will do my best." He nods. She stood up and went to handle the surgery. Naruto wait back to hear any word.

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura concetrated on the surgery. "Beep beep" They have been at it for two hours now. The poison was majority removed. Hinata's vitals were fairing well."Beep Beep." Sakura continue to watch the monitor, until she notices something off. _'Something is wrong.'_ Hinata vitals started to decrease quickly. "Beep beep" She had to find out what was going on or she was going to lose her. Sakura begin to panic. _'Where is the pressure?'_ She was losing her dearest friend and had no idea what to do. "beep... beep" The assistant yells, "Sakura we are losing her." Beep..." The nurse struggle to get Sakura's attention. "Beep..." Sakura zones out. "What to do?" Beep..."Sakura are you listening..Sakuraaa." Things begin to fade and Hinata's vitals goes flat. "Beeeeeeeeeeppppppp.."

ooooooooooooooooo

Final chapter coming up.


	40. Final Chapter

_Two years later..._

Naruto stands in front of the mirror. He straightens his black tie and slides on his suit jacket. It has been two years since the incident. He sighs as he looks into the mirror. He hear heels behind him. He looks in the mirror to see pink hair.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?" He nods.

"Sakura, I think it is time for people to know our story and all of it." She nods.

"Sasuke will be there right?" He turns to face her.

"He and Gigi both will." Sakura nods.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this. You know what today is right?" His eyes sadden at the thought. They hear foot steps coming towards the room.

"Dad, good luck today." Aika stood there smiling holding a two year old boy in her arms. The boy reaches for Naruto. He decided to adopt Aika two years ago after the incident. She deserves a father and who to be it but him. His friend would never want to be her father and never even tried to bond with her. He loved Aika dearly and also her mother.

"Daddy!!" He smiles at his son.

"Hey there little man. What are you up to handsome." Sakura smiled.

"I swear, Naruto. He is your little twin."

"Yeah. I got strong genes. He is a handsome little guy huh?"Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He is very cute. Though his father looks like..." she was cut off with a pop. "Ouch. Boruto. That hurts."

"Good. Stop being mean, Saka. Be nice." Naruto laughed outloud and Sakura pouted.

"I wonder where he gets that from." Hinata walks in smiling. The boy in Naruto's arms squirm.

"Mama!" Naruto hands the little boy to her mother. Hinata showered him with kisses. She then leaned in to kiss Aika. Naruto only stares at her. He almost lost her two years go. He would never forget that day.

 _Flashback_

" _Sakuraaaaa_.. _." Hinata flat lines_. " _Snap out of it_. _Charge the defibrillator._ _" Tsunade rushes into the room._

 _"Sakura, you got to release the pressure. Don't breakdown on me now. See that point near the brain, lightly release the tension. Hold the_ scalpel _horizontal and cut lightly." Sakura does as she was told. "You doing it. Good girl." The blood flowed slowly releasing the tension. They look at the monitor after hitting the charge from the defibrillator. It continues to flat line._

 _"Do it one more time." They did the charge again and Hinata's heart restarted. Sakura sigh in relief. Her eyes were puffy. She was so happy. She almost lost a dear friend, but with the help of her old mentor she was able to save two lives that day._

 _Flashback ends_

He walks to her and kisses her softly. The the little boy in her arms closed his eyes and said eww. Aika took her little brother from her mother and walked out of the room. Sakura laughed. Naruto licks his lips slowly and looks at Hinata again. _'God, she is so sexy right now.'_

"Sakura, could you leave. I would like to be _ALONE_ with my wife." Sakura gives him a side glance before nodding Hinata eyes widen. She knew what " _ALONE_ " meant.

"Naruto you only have thirty minutes before we leave. Don't you start anything, it took hours to get Hinata hair and makeup done. Don't mess it up." Hinata blushed and Naruto rolled his eyes. He pushes Sakura out and locks door behind him.

"Naru...Naruto, we only have thirty minutes. Listen to Sakura. I know what you are thinking. I can see it in your eyes. W..w.. We can't." He walks closer to her. She backs away. "Naruto, do you hear me? You are not ruining my hair or makeup." She moves behind a table in the room. "The kids are here. We don't want them to hear." He shrugs and leans towards her on the table.

"We can and will, Hinata. You just have to be quiet." She shook her head. "Come here, Hinata. Don't do this. You are taking the hard way." She moved the opposite direction from him. "I am going to pound the hell out your pussy, when I get you." He moves around the table and she goes the opposite way again. "Baby, you are making it worse." He actually likes it when she plays hard to get. Huge turn on for him.

"No. Naruto, you know we have an important interview. I will not look like some craze woman on National television. I will wait this whole ordeal out with you. We can do it after the interview, Naruto. Why the hell you pick now to do this?" He shook his head. "Naruto, I am serious. We can wait until later."

"Come. Here. I just need twenty minutes. I have waited for almost three weeks, Hinata. Three long, frustrating and very horny weeks. I am done waiting. I want you naked across this table legs WIDDEE." He jumps over the table.

"Na..narutooooo...ekkkkk..." She screams.

 _Outside the door_...

Sakura ear was pressed against the door. _'Oh my. Aggressive there. This is so hot.'_ Sasuke and Gigi comes up to Sakura. Gigi arches an eyebrow. Sakura smirks.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Gigi asked, but wished she didn't. She hears a lot of movement. Along with a lot of moaning and grunting. Sasuke sighs.

"Naruto and his hormones. I swear the dobe can't keep his shit in his pants." Gigi and Sakura both stared at Sasuke. "What?" Both women shook their heads.

Jin comes up. "Umm.. guys we got to get ready to go. Where is Naruto and Hinata?" Everyone pointed to the door. "Umm..it sounds like they are fighting in there. Should someone go in there?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, okay."

 _Twenty minutes later..._

The door opens. Hinata comes out wobbling. She tries to straighten herself up. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. Naruto follows with a huge smile. "Alright, lets roll." Naruto walks past everyone with pep in his step. Sasuke and Gigi shook their heads and Sakura huffed. "Damn Freaks."

ooooooooooooooo

They all sat on the stage in front of the news reporter, Barbara. Naruto was holding Hinata's hand.

"It has been two years since the incident. Naruto and Hinata are married. Gigi and Sasuke are married and Sakura you are engaged. How do you feel?"

"I feel safe again and relieved. I lost my daughter and almost my life along with son. I am glad Mika can never hurt us again." Hinata stated.

"I feel the same way. I was beaten pretty badly in the kidnapping. Masaru almost raped me, but I fought back. I even injured him. I just was glad Sasuke and the team found me. I am very thankful Masaru and Ryu both received the death penalty last year during sentencing." Gigi spoke up.

"I am worried, but relived. I do have nightmares, but Hinata helps me through them." Hinata smiles and squeezes Naruto's hand.

The reporter nods. "That is good. You all went through a very horrible ordeal. I can't imagine what state of mind it left you in. I know all of you sought out counseling. Did it help?" They all nod and agreed.

"Yes." They all said outloud together.

The news reporter paused. "Okay, well we got to go to commercial, up next the beginning. How it all started." The camera was cut. "You have a fifteen minute break. There are lots of commercials." They all moved off the stage to grab a bit to eat.

 _fifteen_ minutes _later..._

"We are back. Now, it is time to go into the details. Who is going to tell the story?" Barbara stated.

"Hmm.. do you want the long version or short?" Naruto asked.

"Give me all details. You guys story must be heard. Even if I have to break this down into multiple showings to tell it." He nods and looks at Sakura and Hinata. Sakura leaned forward.

"Okay. I will tell it." She leans back to get comfortable. "Well, it all started eight years ago..."

ooooooooooooooo

Well, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the story and all the drama. The prequel is now up.

Please leave reviews on my first story. All reviews are welcome. I also like to thank everyone who followed and added my story to your favorite. I appreciate the constructive criticism, also. Thanks again.


End file.
